


KillShot (I'm yours to tame)

by ninagum



Category: Naruto
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Gang World, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Police, Angst, Angst and Romance, BDSM, Bottom Uzumaki Naruto, First Time, Fluff, Forced Prostitution, Guns, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Internalized Homophobia, Kidnapping, Minor Character Death, Multi, Oblivious Uzumaki Naruto, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Praise Kink, Protective Uchiha Sasuke, Romance, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Slow Burn, Top Uchiha Sasuke, Tragic Romance, Uchiha Sasuke Has Issues, no beta we die like Jiraiya, only i could put death and sex side by side
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:01:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 73,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29607063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninagum/pseuds/ninagum
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki is a young police officer, part of the N.P.A (National Police Agency), in Tokyo, still struggling to accept his sexuality, neither having had much experience with any gender, nor believing he's exactly that attractive in order to get a partner. His department is ruled by Uchiha Itachi, who happens to have a top-tier model as a brother, by the name of Uchiha Sasuke, who serves both as a temptation and a big nuisance at the same time, dealing with one hundred women, too much Scotch in too few nights and the N.P.A far too often. Naruto learned to obey the rules, under any circumstances. That only applies until the young Uchiha, onyx eyes and sweet sin-made, falls hopelessly in love with him, while simultaneously trying to dodge a way too faithful bullet: the mysterious man whom he's under the control of. In no time, following the law is acceptable for Naruto Uzumaki, but only as long as Sasuke Uchiha makes it.[Give this big-ass thirst trap a chance and enjoy yourselves, ladies and gays. + my readers are spoiled babies since i update almost every day.]
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 224
Kudos: 228
Collections: Amazing never forget





	1. police academy graduation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Akira_akisar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_akisar/gifts).



> DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO. If I did, SasuNaru would've been canon. [Masashi was scared to leave it all to me]
> 
> As you might have noticed from the tags (who keep updating, btw), this story is not exactly what it seems. You’ll be faced with both the downfall and the upbringing, the rise of a certain character. It always shifts. It’s a long and complex story and you have to read between the lines sometimes. I get that it’s not for everybody and that’s completely fine. 
> 
> Mention: Naruto has internalized homophobia. Sasuke will at some point be engulfed in PTSD, even though he’s a romantic sweetheart to the blond. What I have to say is, this is both romantic and dark. It deals with psychological themes in detail. There will also be multiple sexual scenes. These are the warnings.
> 
> And now, that I made sure to transmit this, you can proceed (with care), fellow cumdumpster, ily

The hard soles of their dark, leather books, tightened around the ankles have crushed the freshly-cut turf, leaving behind faint foot marks. The N.P.A. (National Police Agency) were sitting in a straight line across the stadium, no one there with them besides of the Captain, by the name of Kakashi Hatake, the Deputy Chief, Obito Uchiha and the Commander, Uchiha Itachi. Their uniforms were of a dark navy wool, paired with a black dress coat, the soon-to-be assigned insignia of the N.P.A and black leather gloves, complementary to their rough boots. Their belts held a firearm, considered domestic, polymer-framed and short recoil-operated, along with a baton, a taser and, in one of the many pockets of their tight, marine-blue pants, tear gas and pepper spray.

Naruto stood proudly on the grass, hands behind his back, chin up as the Captain was passing by all of them, checking the tidiness of their uniforms, asking each for a name, with the reply _Yes Sir,_ hand flying up by their forehead in a polite salute.

“Naruto Uzumaki,” it was the blond’s turn, whose uniform wrapped around like a glove, tight and perfect around his toned body, broad shoulders contrasting the slightly thinner waist. Captain Hatake nodded at him. Naruto bowed, hand up to his forehead horizontally, not being able to repress his grin. Kakashi shook his head—Naruto wasn't the brightest kid in the classroom training, but, while on practice service, he did neatly and well, which could only make him deserving of the insignia.

Kakashi Hatake extended his arm and crowned the face of Naruto’s uniform with the badge, which said, almost like a praise, _Young Police Officers of the N.P.A, Japan._ Naruto repressed the urge to stand down at his insignia, as he had to preserve his pose in front of their Captain—that’s what a good police officer would do. Kakashi stepped back, bowing once again and moving to the next one, as if he found no better or worse among them. They were all freshly twenty year-olds, ready for a long career, having passed the nation exam, undergone physical, classroom and field training—they were ready now, all on their own.

When Kakashi covered all of them with their new badges, meaning they’re now graduates of the Police Training Academy, the Deputy Chief, Obito Uchiha, stepped out, grabbed the megaphone that uchiha Itachi handed to him and cleared his throat before his deep voice filled the huge stadium,

“Good morning! I’m so glad to see you all here, reminds me of the good days,” everyone eyes the man, who had one half of his face burned from saving a family in a strong fire along with the department of firefighters once when not enough personnel was administered, “I hope you all know that this rank, of graduates, is yours to keep, but forever is not a long time. Obey the rules, careful about the punctuality, follow law, no matter who stands in front of you. But you all know that already, am I right?” the young police officers nodded. Naruto gritted his teeth just barely—he knew of some misfeasance, some misuse of authority which crowned among the cops, and yet he had to keep his mouth shut and be better than them. “With that said, I’ll give the word to my long-time friend and dutiful professional, Kakashi Hatake.”

In turn, the grey-haired captain began to speak, “Just like my colleague had told you, law is law, it’d be a shame if we were the ones to cross it. This is your chance at making Japan safe. The new generation is a gem. Don’t disappoint and…” _bla bla bla._ Naruto wasn’t even listening anymore—he was only thinking about getting rid of this uniform because the heat outside was unbearable. It was the 23rd of July, in plain morning, and everyone was practically melting in the tight clothes, although looking composed and serious (safe to say everyone _feigned_ listening to the Captain, they waited for Itachi who was younger and quite popular).

The discourse went on for about half an hour—Kakashi was known for talking a lot, sending out both important and irrelevant information. Naruto could only think about going to share some drinks with his friends, domestically, in town, to celebrate the fact that they’re official police officers now—they-re on duty, ready to save the world (the world, a.k.a _Japan,_ respectively _Tokyo.)._ The girls department was after them, programmed about an hour later than their ceremony, and it’d go as boring as it was for them, or so Naruto was sure of it.

The sun shone above them when Uchiha Itachi began to spoke, his voice echoing huskily in the megaphone, “With all being said, I wish you all a good career start. Service begins tonight, at about 8 p.m. Until then, go celebrate. We’ll meet at the centre and… there you will be given more information. Dismissed.”

“Yes, Sir!” their voices all sang in unison, and then the stadium began filling with people walking each in their own direction, talking in small groups.

Shikamaru, Naruto’s old High School friend, approached the blond with a short smile on his face, “Congrats, Mr. Uzumaki.”

Naruto’s attention perked up and he glanced in the man’s direction, who shoved his hands in his pockets. Naruto knew he was teasing him, but he was proud of the blond at the same time. No one expected Naruto to resist in the Academy, to make it this far, since he was not necessarily among the smartest kids, but he was good with improvising and strategy, his main point.

“That sounds weird, _teme_ ,” Naruto flicked the man’s nose, who yelped in surprise. “Let’s go.”

They dragged along Gaara and made it out of the stadium. At Naruto’s temples, sweat pooled—he was so ready to get rid of the uniform.

*

They stood outside of the little shop, decorated with fresh flowers at the windows. It was a simple coffee shop—they had given up on the idea of getting drinks, since service began tonight and not tomorrow as they all thought. Shikamaru crossed his legs under the table, Naruto leaned back in his chair as he waited for his Caramel Macchiato and Gaara, whose eyes were focused upon his phone, was texting his boyfriend. They all sat in silence, watching the quiet boulevard. It was sunny, so hot, so warm—it was _hell._ Naruto sighed.

“Uchiha Itachi is kind of hot,” Shikamaru suddenly blurted, resting his chin on his knuckles dreamily. Naruto rolled his eyes.

“Everyone says that.”

“Right?” the brunet chuckled, fixating Naruto with a look, “His brother is even hotter. Have you seen him?”

“No?” Naruto raised a brow in confusion, “I don’t know what you do with your free time, but I’m not one to search up our Commander’s genealogical tree.”

Shikamaru snorted at the mention, “Wow. That’s a big word for you, did you find it today on Google?” Naruto couldn’t repress his chuckle, but he did barely punch Shikamaru’s shoulder. The waitress came with the first coffee, placing it in front of Gaara who didn’t even notice her.

“Hey, loser,” Shikamaru said, “You forgot to say thank you.”

Gaara’s eyes flew up from the phone, trailed after the waitress who looked kind of _blue_ at the impoliteness, but he figured it was useless to say it now, “Uh… sorry.”

“Relax a little,” Shikamaru rolled his eyes, “Leave your sweet boyfie alone for some time, no one’s stealing him.” At the mention, Gaara placed his phone on the glass table, slightly embarrassed. Naruto watched them quietly, now curious about whatever _brother_ Shikamaru was going on about.

“Coming back to it,” Shikamaru’s eyes trailed to Naruto’s glimmering blue ones, piercing into those two, beautiful oceans, “He has a really…” the brunet dragged out the word, “hot brother.”

“Huh?” Naruto tilted his head. “And what does that have to do with _everything?_ ”

“You’re really beginning to sound like a cop,” Gaara chirped in with a chuckle. Both of the young men were shocked at his interference—he hadn’t been paying attention, but they’d give him this chance at least.

“It doesn’t have anything to do with it, dumb,” Shikamaru retorted. “I thought you’d be interested.”

“I’m not interested, I’m curious now,” Naruto leaned forward, “That’s about it.”

“Well, let me _quench_ your curiosity,” Shikamaru took his phone out of the uniform—they didn’t have time to change—and he googled the name. A few moments passed by, as the brunet, whose hair was caught in a swift ponytail close to the top of his head, scrolled through the pictures. “Here.”

Naruto leaned even more forward, eyes curious, and then he inspected the picture, heart leaping into his throat— _oh, he’s so fine_. Under it, the name _Sasuke Uchiha_ sprawled with elegant letters, and above, stood a black-haired young man, pale-faced with a _killer_ bone structure, protruding cheekbones, clean face, straight nose, onyx eyes intense and calm. In the photoshoot, he wore a light purple shirt which was unbuttoned and showed his abs, low and black jeans hanging leisurely on his thin waist. Naruto blinked. _Shikamaru was right._

“What does he do like… for a living?” Naruto asked.

“He’s a model,” SHikamaru explained. “I once remained after class with Itachi and he came around for some money. Itachi fancies him, but the boy’s a brat, good thing that he’s smoking hot though. He’s really a top-tier model,” Gaara laughed—oh, so he’s paying attention now. In the meantime, the waitress placed the caramel Macchiato in front of Naruto, which the blond thanked her for with a charming grin. The girl, who seemed to be fairly young, glanced down at him, nodding with a shy smile as the flush spread over her cheeks. _Adorable._

“So, when are you going to come out?” Gaara suddenly asked, his cheek resting in his palm as his icy, tourquoise eyes fixed Naruto.

“You know I’m not gay,” Naruto raised a brow at him. _Yes, I am._ He still didn’t come to terms with his sexuality. However, he didn’t have much sexual experience though, so it was understandable. Growing up, the blond was ignored by boys and girls alike. He didn’t think he was remotely attractive either, although the whiskered-cheeks were _cute._

“Oh, that’s too bad,” Shikamaru chuckled, “I think you could get this hot piece of ass, Uzumaki,” the brunet shoved the phone in Naruto’s face, another picture of Sasuke—he was grinning smirking there, under a girl who hovered over him. The comment of the brunet gained a chuckle from Naruto.

“I’m flattered,” Naruto smiled, “But I don’t believe that. Plus, I’m a cop now,” he pointed proudly to his badge. Shikamaru laughed, putting his phone back in his pocket.

“We’ll see,” Naruto took a sip from his macchiato, cursing for burning the tip of his tongue. He should’ve guessed by the steam, but Shikamaru had flustered him earlier with his comments. “If you don’t want him, I’m always available~” Shikamaru teased.

“Teme,” Naruto said again, draping a hand over his face. He was amused, “I don’t even know him. None of us do. He’s _no one’s,_ chill your tits,” Shikamaru laughed loudly at the last part. His coffee came around as well, and then they sat in silence. Naruto thought mindlessly about onyx eyes. Itachi’s brother seemed interesting. He wondered how he would act in real life—Shikamaru mentioned something about a brat—considering the fact that he’s a top model and those are arrogant on the usual.

“Oh, it’s his birthday today,” Gaara suddenly said after a while. Shikamaru’s eyes flew to him.

“Who?”

“Uchiha Sasuke,” the redhead said simply, scrolling through his phone. “It says here _23 rd of July. _What a coincidence,” Naruto watched Gaara with a smile.

“Good thing that we’re on service,” Shikamaru then yawned into his fist. Naruto eyed him weirdly over the cup of macchiato.

“What do you mean?”

“Well, he’s sort of a party animal,” Shikamaru laughs. “Either he’ll need security or he’ll do some fucked up shit.”

Naruto hummed, then glanced down at his coffee.

“You might end up being on the security team,” Gaara looked at the blond, excited, “Especially since Itachi trusts you the most.” In truth, the Uchiha Commander had appreciated _lots_ Naruto’s strategies, his agility, despite of not being the best kid in class or at the fields. He was trustworthy.

“If you meet Sasuke, tell him to take a pic of his ass and sign it for me,” the brunet sighed dreamily.

“SHIKAMARU!” Naruto half-screamed, looking around terrified. “We’re in public!”

“So what?” the called man laughed.

“You’re a cop now, act like it” Naruto mentioned, bringing a hand up to rub an itch on his face. “Plus, I’m not going to ask _him_ that, be serious about it,” Naruto _considered_ it. “Plus, why would you think uchiha Sasuke would look at _me?_ Get a grip. It’s impossible.”

“I’m _feeling_ it,” Shikamaru chuckled. Naruto spared him a glance, but didn’t continue the conversation. Uchiha Sasuke was a model, he was rich and attractive, while Naruto was only a cop—who still wasn’t in service yet, only would start tonight. Sasuke was out of his league, or so the blond thought.


	2. rough on that pretty face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CREDIT FOR THE PIC @NARUSASUKUDASAI

“You’re late,” Uchiha Itachi uttered, eyes fixated on Gaara who nearly _fainted._ Everyone was terrified of Itachi, and, as much as they were, no one could pinpoint why that was happening. In fact, their commander had never laid hand on them, not even during the few hours that he had time to train the boys. However, his stance, maybe, or his eyes? No one knew. And yet, Gaara nearly _died._

“I’m sorry,” he managed to choke out. Naruto and Shikamaru were behind him, uniforms already on, firearms, pepper spray, tear gas and taser tucked and hidden against the belts and inside of the pockets. The dark navy was lit by the dim lighting in the official N.P .A building, only a few feet away from Uchiha Itachi’s office.

“We don’t work with apologies here, I hope you know that,” the Uchiha heaved a low sigh, brushing past the scared redhead in order to hand Shikamaru a pile of papers, freshly printed, smelling like musk. “Let it not happen again,” it was a last warning to Gaara, whispered over the shoulder, husky and menacing. Even Naruto gulped hearing it—he made it his focal point to never, ever be late if Uchiha Itachi was supervising their work.

Shikamaru fiddled with the papers, not quite knowing what they were for. He noticed a set of maps, some indication, a huge legend which Naruto would groan at (he’d never read it, _ever)_ and searched Itachi’s face for answers. The Commander decided he would explain, silently cursing Obito, their classroom guide, for not giving them a proper introduction _and_ practice.

“As you _all_ may know, or not,” Itachi began, walking back to the chair placed in the middle of the room. The faint light was coming from a sole lightbulb hanging by the ceiling, the room filling with blue and grey tones, the white walls reflecting it. “It’s my little brother’s birthday, today. This normally wouldn’t be _official_ work, but I really need someone to supervise it tonight. I figured that since you are beginners, it’d be easy. Well, Sasuke is all _but_ easy. You’ll manage, though, he’s not _that_ bad,” Itachi now seemed embarrassed—he softened a little when talking about his brother, a side which people barely saw in him. “My point is, I’m sending you on an easy mission first. Hope you didn’t expect to be running after gangs since the first night.”

“And… What exactly should we do, Sir?” Naruto dared to interrupt, the Uchiha locking eyes with him immediately. There was no fear in Naruto’s shimmering, blue eyes, which Itachi admired. Just a little bit. The blond might be a huge dork, but he is the perfect fit for spontaneity, strategy and anything that’s linked to practical matters, outside of complicated, class theory.

“Need me to simplify?” a chuckle actually fell out of the Commander’s lips. Naruto had that effect on everybody. “I want you to watch over my little brother. I’ve handed you a couple of maps. They’re the configuration of the club where he’s at. As you may have noticed, it’s written in bold, _Pearl Fire._ It’s two kilometers away from here. Check for drugs, prostitutes, creeps, stuff like that—I want the safest space for my little brother, as you all would have wished if you had a brother,” Itachi explained.

“Will you be around, Sir?” Naruto’s blue eyes pierced into the Commander’s.

Itachi hummed, “Not really. But I’ll check in if things go down really hard. Until then, you’re dismissed. Get to work. You have all the information on the maps. Nara, I trust you with this,” Shikamaru nodded fast, as if on command, “And you, Naruto, search up the club and locate him. When you do so, don’t tell him I sent you,” Naruto’s eyebrows shoot up in surprise, to which Itachi sighed, “He hates being babied. But Sasuke isn’t necessarily one to stick around good people. I hope you know what I mean.”

At the last sentence, Gaara imagined every possible scenario. Sasuke Uchiha, being a model, could be involved with any kind of people whatsoever—from gangs to prostitutes, as it was mentioned, and further on to possible serial killers—or that was _only Gaara’s anxiety._ Itachi saw the redhead tense up.

“Don’t worry, scaredy cat,” the Commander teased—a tease from Itachi was almost like a compliment. “You’ll be outside with the Security guards of the club,” Garaa didn’t know what that was about, but he nodded.

“But…” Naruto suddenly said, eyes trailing to the ground, “He’ll recognize the uniform, he’ll know that I’m a police officer, what would I tell him? That I’m there for _snacks?_ ”

“Yes, why not?” Itachi tilted his head, genuinely amused now. “Uzumaki, he won’t even look at you,” Naruto didn’t even know why his heart sunk in his chest at that. “Just locate him. I want to know if he’s safe and _how_ safe he is.”

Naruto nodded, “Understood, Sir.”

“Good,” Itachi rubbed his forehead with the tips of his fingers, “Any other questions?”

“Yes,” Gaara chirped, icy turquoise eyes fixing the man. “Do we have different intervals, Sir?” itachi knew what he meant—and, indeed, he forgot to mention that.

“Huh,” Itachi pinched the bridge of his nose, “This is taking longer than expected. Let me take you step by step: get to pearl Fire. Gaara remains outside, watching if the Security of the Club leave any sketchy men inside, you know what Kakashi Hatake, my colleague, had taught you. Watch for guns. Shikamaru will figure out the spots which need to be searched—the club has lots of additional rooms and little spaces. Naruto goes inside, locates Sasuke and keeps an eye on him. This is for the first hour, if it takes you shorter, that’s great, if longer, that’s _terrible._ Stick around until Sasuke’s alone, but don’t be too obvious. Wait on the pavement or something, you know the deal. That should’ve been Kakashi and Obito’s job. Anyway,” Itachi was getting irritated—the blood froze in the two boys watching him, excepting Naruto Uzumaki, _of course._ Some argued that Naruto was actually too dumb to be fearful of anything. “That’s all. Use your radio stations if anything hits, I’ll be there. For now, dismissed.”

“Thank you, Sir!” the three of them raised their hands to their forehead, saluting. Itachi nodded briefly, before disappearing out of the door and down the hallway. They had to get going. Now, it was about 8:30pm. The club must have been _roaring_ for an hour now.

*

Gaara made sure that they were not too noticeable when he stopped the police car in the parking lot—sometimes seeing police cars out of nowhere can make you become more cautious of your surroundings than usually. The redhead’s eyes trailed to Shikamaru, sitting on the backseat, studying the maps.

“Alright,” Shikamaru began, as if he could read Gaara’s thoughts. “It’s got two floors. The second floor bears what looks like a stage to me… so concerts must be pretty frequent here,” Shikamaru tilted the paper deftly, “To the right, when you enter. That’s where it is. And to the left… Hm, the dancefloor. At its end, there are stairs.”

“Doesn’t sound pretty fancy to me,” Naruto suddenly observed, peeking back at Shikamaru from the passenger’s seat. Gaara was silently watching.

“It’s not,” Shikamaru chuckled. “It’s a club for rockers, actually.”

“Rockers?” Naruto’s brows shot up in surprise—his blue eyes were wide and _adorable._ “So, Sasuke Uchiha likes rock music?”

“Apparently,” Shikamaru chuckled, “Well, a boy can have some fun. I’m also a fan,” Naruto hummed a faint _me too,_ “This is going to be enjoyable for us as well. Except Gaara and his jazz, sweet, romance, shit,” the redhead whimpered in disapproval. Shikamaru laughed further, then spoke, “Great. The second floor has a dark room… typically for a rock club,” Naruto had no idea what that was, but let it skip, “And also there are few rooms up there. I’m not sure what they’re for. But I’ll have to search them. Gaara stays outside, Naruto looks for the hot piece of ass and I get to check for drugs. Alright?”

Both Naruto and the redhead nod in unison. “Good, let’s go!”

*

It reeked of alcohol ever since they took the first step in, both Shikamaru and Naruto. Gaara fake-flirted with the Security Guard to distract him, hoping God would forgive him for doing his _boyfie_ like that. Naruto was gagging ever since he walked in, but tried to keep it down as Shikamaru nudged him hard on the side, making the metal-made firearm at his belt click. No one looked at them—it was good. They were all too drunk, swaying their sweaty hips against each other desperately, headbanging to Drowning Pool’s _Bodies_.

Naruto looked around at the club lights, which washed in blues and purples and reds across his whiskered, tan face, making his blue eyes shine beautifully. He looked so pure in this place, although the uniform said otherwise. They were still not getting weird eyes trailed upon them—probably the people inside were already seeing double, even triple, so it was not much of a nuisance. The Security was too busy eyeing Gaara, who had a pretty, slender body, tight in his uniform— _sexy._

There was no sight of Sasuke whatsoever.

“Should we start?” Shikamaru leaned in to Naruto’s ear, practically yelling. The blond winced, closing his eyes.

“Yes!” he yelled back in Shikamaru’s ear for revenge. The brunet grimaced, then dragged Naruto across the crowd to a slightly emptier spot, in one of the dark corners, away from the bar, placed by the stage—Itachi’s map missed that. “I’ll look for him. Leave it to me. This floor. Go upstairs,” Naruto kept it in simple sentences, which Shikamaru seemed to get, because soon enough, he was disappearing through the swarming bodies. Girls were lewd, sweaty, beautiful, young—their faces shone under the lights, their makeup was slightly dripping down their cheeks—especially the mascara. Naruto’s eyes roamed the crowd for directions, for any possible hint of where Sasuke he could be. His mind tried to put together the puzzle from earlier—the picture that Shikamaru had shown him. Sasuke had quite _the_ unique features, so the blond figured he wouldn’t miss it. Plus, he wanted to make Itachi proud, and he might even be promoted or get a paycheck rise from the first try. He just wouldn’t give up without catching the number _one._

Only then did Naruto notice the balloons which were hanging from the ceiling, reading, _Happy birthday, Sasuke Uchiha!._ He stopped to inspect them: blues. He figured it was Sasuke’s favorite color—supposed, actually. Shikamaru was nowhere to be seen. Naruto was alone. _Okay. Let’s do this._

Naruto made his way through the crowd. A girl with long earrings, reaching down her shoulders, green eyes and sweaty pink-hair pressed her body against Naruto, nudging him to dance with her. Naruto repressed a grimace, but then he figured this would be necessary in order to find Sasuke: the people here knew him, after all.

Naruto looked around, hoping Shikamaru wouldn’t appear out of thin air, otherwise he’d be embarrassed. Grabbing the girl’s wrist lightly, he nodded to the dancing request and the sapphire-eyed woman was both surprised and excited. She swayed her hips sinfully, even making a pirouette in Naruto’s arms who was not that bad at dancing. He looked quite _hot,_ leaning like that, features soft and a slight smirk on his lips. It was all an act. He needed to gain the trust of somebody around to leak information.

And he did.

The girl interlocked her fingers with his and dragged him to the bar, not even once noticing the badge on his uniform. _This will be embarrassing,_ Naruto chuckled to himself and then refused the drink that was handed to him. Safety first.

“What’s your name, pretty one?” Naruto feigned.

“Sakura!” the girl chirped, sapphire eyes gleaming as she sipped a shot fast, downing it in one go, no disgust on her face. “Come! Let’s tell Sasuke happy birthday!”

Naruto, who was now seated on a stool at the bar, was pulled off it with awesome force. _Oh, she’s strong. But WAIT!_ Before he could even think about it, Sakura was dragging him up the stairs and the young policeman tried his best not to stumble on them. At the top, a hallway started with the same rooms that Shikamaru mentioned and in the back, there was what Naruto supposed as the darkroom.

The pink-haired girl knocked on some doors, receiving a disapproval noise— _he’s not here—_ and she was getting really annoyed for some reason. Naruto blinked, staring down at his grabbed hand. _This is not good._ He would have to improvise now. The blond wasn’t even supposed to straight up meet Sasuke like that. _What will Itachi say about this?_ Although he feared Shikamaru _more._ The man hated when plans didn’t go the way they were supposed to be.

“Here!” Sakura said triumphantly after a knock and an approval noise, kicking the door open with her leather boots and shoving Naruto inside, closing the door right after. The blond stumbled forward, blinked and looked around the room. _What the fuck is this?_

It looked like a small deposit. Boxes everywhere and a little wooden table placed by a small window, with two oak chairs, pretty short, occupied by two men. Naruto couldn’t see that clearly through the darkness—the only light source were the street lamps outside, which reflected back in the room, but they were too far back for Naruto to make any details.

“With whom may I have the pleasure?” The husky voice made Naruto’s eyes grow wide, drawling his attention to the table where they were seated. It resembled Itachi’s voice, but not quite—it was sweet, boyish, slightly dragged out but energetic at the same time, something warm and kind, but aggressive— _how is that even possible?_ It felt like ice on a summer day—it hurts after you stick it too long to your skin. Naruto had to get composed quickly, otherwise he’d get dragged in a dirty game.

“Just stormed in to say happy birthday,” Naruto couldn’t see his face. He just supposed it was _him._ “I was shoved here not on my account, though.”

The man hummed, sparing a glance to the boy sitting across from him. They both smelled like expensive cologne. Naruto’s fist slightly clenched. _I found him at least._

“Sasuke Uchiha,” the man extended his hand forward. _Oh my fucking God._ Only now, as his position shifted and the light fell over his face, Naruto could see the sharp bone structure, the clear skin, his intense onyx gaze. This was nothing like Itachi. It would resemble an earthquake—what the blond felt in that moment. He was intimidated, though, not attracted.

Naruto cleared his throat before shaking his hand, “Naruto Uzumaki.”

“Oh, a cop,” the raven noticed the badge right away. _He’s smart._ “Let me guess, Itachi?” Sasuke sneered. It was low, like Itachi’s, but it vibrated, it sent shivers down Naruto’s spine. The young raven stood up. He was the same height as Naruto. The darkness engulfed their bodies completely.

“I stopped by with my friends,” Naruto suddenly excused himself and thanked the years of training with Obito because he didn’t stutter at all. “A cop is allowed to have fun.”

“He’s young though, Sasuke. Seems sincere,” the other man spoke, the chair squeaking under him when he crossed his legs. “Let him be.”

“Deidara,” Sasuke glared at the man over his shoulder, “Don’t intervene. Actually, leave us alone for a bit,” the called man complied to Sasuke’s command as if he was on autopilot, but not without an irritated sigh, before he padded to the door and left the room with the two men’s gazes on him.

And then, the raven suddenly turned to Naruto with a dazzling smile that blew the blond off his feet—his vibe was totally different, his posture, his everything. _How is it possible for someone to be so attractive?_ The ghosts of two dimples in his cheeks appeared as he spoke, “Thank you for the birthday wishes. And I’m sorry about Sakura, she’s a little messy sometimes.”

“Oh, uhm, it’s… fine?” Naruto tried. He couldn’t focus for some reason. The night outside was growing older. “I guess.”

“Hm, so… Did Itachi send you here?” Sasuke tilted his head, with no emotion in his tone, moving closer to the blond. Naruto noticed the black tank top cropped on the sides, Metallica written on the front. His black ripped jeans complemented the outfit.

“Like I said, I was just passing by,” Naruto lied through his teeth as Sasuke Uchiha’s onyx, piercing eyes locked with his blue ones. The warm light from the street lamp shone on the raven’s face beautifully.

“Just passing by? Interesting,” Sasuke’s voice was low and elegant. Naruto swallowed thickly. _Shit._

It was not long until Naruto heard such a familiar click of metal and he felt something harsh and cold press against his forehead. He knew what it was without even looking. _A glock._ A rush of adrenaline washed through the blond as he brought out his own slowly, not making any noise. Sasuke’s face was now inches away from his, smirking huskily. Naruto’s own gun landed under Sasuke’s chin and the raven bit his lip as he stared into Naruto’s blue orbs, tilting his head back to make more space for the weapon to protrude his skin. _A masochist?_ Naruto shook his head slightly, that didn't exactly matter at that moment. _Check for guns._ That’s what Itachi said. That’s what was important now.

“Do you want to play?” Sasuke’s eyes were pleading, drunken, half-lidded and the metal pushed into the soft skin of Naruto’s forehead even harder.

“Always,” Naruto gave him a smirk of his own, gaining total composure. He had to act fast before Sasuke could do something he regretted, under the influence of alcohol and possibly drugs. “Two can play this game.”

Before Sasuke could count to three, Naruto knocked the glock right out of his hand, all by hand, not even using any weapons. It fell with a hard thud on the wooden floor, cracking it. Sasuke’s eyes went wide when Naruto, all in a few seconds, dragged his leg down and pushed him to the ground with a practical self-defense move. Sasuke was a model, of course he was slender, of course it’d be easy to put him to the ground. They had about the same mass of muscle, but Sasuke wasn’t trained.

The raven groaned in surprise as Naruto turned him over fast, not even battling an eyelash, his face pressed into the floor as the blond locked his arms behind his back, holding them together with only one, strong hand. Sasuke blinked, shocked, as Naruto pinned him to the dusted floor, filled with little spiders. _Hot. Wouldn’t expect less from a police officer._

“Shika, call Itachi,” Naruto spoke huskily into the station, then put it right back in his pocket as he finished the transmission, straddling Sasuke’s lower back all along.

“So you are Itachi’s man after all,” Sasuke panted on the floor, half-laughing, “Not bad, not bad. You almost got me _hard._ ”

“Touch yourself later to it, when you’re not drunk and handling a gun,” Naruto frowned down at him. “You’re putting both yours and others’ life in danger.”

“Ouch, don’t push me, I cum from dry humping,” Sasuke complained ironically when Naruto shifted his weight, ignoring the other remark. Now Naruto understood what Itachi meant back at N.P.A.

The blond was so glad that the raven couldn’t see his blush.

Shikamaru soon walked inside, hands shoved inside of his pockets and a proud smile on his lips as he watched Naruto's form over the raven, handsome and worthy— _that’s my fucking colleague. And quick, too._

“Hey, Naruto, don’t go rough on that pretty face.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this was a good chapter! I'm not really the type to plan things out, so I hope it made sense at least a little bit since I am currently gaining info from like so many different sources and combining them with my creativity so I’m sorry if things don’t really match with reality! Like the way everything works. I’m a literature major, not a policeman but I’m trying  
> Also, I am not very confident with my writing so I’ll be updating slightly shorter chapters. It’s okay if you point out spelling mistakes but please always be kind! I am still trying to get the hang of it since I haven’t written properly in like. Years  
> Either way this story will be a long one!
> 
> And now, I want to challenge whoever reads this to think abt this: how do you think naruto will fall in love w sasuke?:D if you’re feeling pretty communicative, drop a comment and let’s discuss! This is one of my reader’s ideas, so I wouldn’t mind getting inspired from you as well!


	3. shotgun kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the mention of OCD here isn't ironical. just wanted to let everyone know that so there aren't any problems.  
> 

The ponytailed man gave out a pair of handcuffs to Naruto, with deft, soft fingers brushing against the blond’s hard knuckles lightly. Shikamaru watched in awe as Naruto’s hands came down to wrap the cuffs around the model’s slender wrists, who kept thrashing under him, with no chance to escape the grip that the young police officer had imposed. Sasuke coughed a few times, so sure that he had inhaled the entirety of the dust from the club’s floor. His desperation to escape the grip faltered as soon as it came--there was no chance he'd be able to get out like this, handcuffed and pressed into the dirty wood, smelling like mud and what Sasuke hoped wasn't dog shit.

Naruto lifted his weight off of the man’s lower back, groaning as he felt one of his legs numb little by little from spending too much time in that uncomfortable position. He managed to flip over a now too tired to fight back Sasuke, who complied as Naruto pulled him into a sitting position. The metal of the handcuffs dug into his milky, perfect wrists, drawing bits of blood. Sasuke’s head hung low, seemingly in deep thought. Naruto took a few moments to gaze at his face and couldn't read anything on his beautiful features, not even an ounce of emotion, almost as if Sasuke's reactions were programmed and now the robot was taking a cooling-off break. Naruto's uneasiness went away when Sasuke began to struggle to get up to his feet, losing balance at some point. _At least he seems alive like this, not like a sculpture._ When Naruto offered some help, the raven declined vehemently with a shake of the head. The blond straightened as well, sighing proudly at Shikamaru who had been eyeing the scene.

“Itachi won’t be happy about this,” Shikamaru permitted himself to be impolite, not addressing any Sirs or Commanders. They could only be informal about Itachi in situations like these, referring to him by the first name--or it was only Shikamaru who cared about that, while Naruto had no idea how to censor himself whatsoever. Both of the young police officers watched as Sasuke tensed up hearing the name of his brother—indeed, it would be a miracle if Itachi let this slide, taking into consideration Sasuke's latest mishaps which his brother would be so eager to reveal in order to embarrass him. Sasuke had gone through this at least four times the past two months.

“What are the orders?” Naruto asked, his eyes locking into Shikamaru’s deep, chocolatey ones. The ponytailed man brought a hand to cup his chin as he gathered his thoughts. 

“We should take him to the office first. i don't think Itachi should drive here for nothing,” Naruto hummed in approval at that, _it makes sense,_ before slightly nudging Sasuke forward to move. Shikamaru was taken aback at the gentleness of the blond's hands, the same hands who had knocked down this boy earlier. Although known to be a rebel and squirming under the blond for far too long, Sasuke was now like a dog with flattened ears when the tips of the blond's finger laid on his cold shoulder. _Is he that afraid of Itachi?_

“Naruto,” Shikamaru suddenly spoke when both Sasuke and the called man were in the doorframe, having been lost in thought hitherto, “I’ll pick up the gun,” he said, wrapping a glove around his right hand and pulling out a small bag from his pocket. “Take Gaara with you and wait for me in the car.”

“Understood, _Sir,_ ” Naruto teased with an amused smirk, before he grabbed a now-frowning Sasuke’s shoulder and nudged him forward further on.

*

Sasuke groaned when he had to step down the first stair, a sharp pain striking his ankle. Naruto watched him with widened, blue eyes. _Is he hurt?_

“Are you okay?” his voice came out like a whisper, genuine and concerned, carding a hand through his blond locks. Sasuke struggled to maintain his balance as he attempted to step down further.

“Are you seriously asking me that after knocking me to the ground?” Naruto could hear the _frown,_ but he couldn't blame him. He found that the best way to react to that was to shrug and attempt to comfort the model.

“It was the best thing to do, for your safety. Don't be careless like that...”

“My safety? Oh, miss me with that bullshit,” Sasuke’s voice was still hard, husky, but he was noticeably calmer--the frown had gone away, probably replaced by the slight pain in his foot. It’d be way easier for Naruto to help him down the stairs, guide his body, if the rotten beer smell of the club didn’t invade his nostrils. He’d throw up on the spot if he wasn’t in service. Sasuke managed to limp down the flight of stairs, passive by the smell. Naruto wondered how many times he could've done this, that he was used to it. And how do you even get used to something like that? The raven didn't even bat an eyelash.

As they made it to the lowest part and were about to go across the dance floor to the exist, Naruto’s hand naturally come up to Sasuke’s face to hide it from curious eyes as they walked side by side. The handcuffed man's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. The blond appeared to read his thoughts, answering an unsaid question, “We don’t want to alarm anyone,” Naruto spoke close to his ear, dragging him quickly through the dancing crowd. The metal dug further into the skin. _Fuck._

They finally made it outside after a long fight with grinding bodies, drunk girls, old women trying to get a young fling and a few men who looked like they've been headbanging for three days straight. They brushed past the Security guard who was now asleep on a chair, hands crossed above his plump stomach, head resting on the shoulder. His snort came over the music in the club, who was now a faint memory. Sasuke glanced at him when Naruto brought his hand down, freeing his eyesight. The model was soon faced with a redhead who smiled at him, slightly flustered, glacier eyes fixing that onyx gaze with a newfound confidence seeping through his skin.

“Is this Sasuke Uchiha?” Gaara asked a now smiling Naruto, rolling the keys of the police car on his slender, pale index finger. Naruto nodded briefly, proud of how Gaara admired his _prey._ Naruto was soon to boast about getting his first mission to be a total success back with their department colleagues when the morning would hit N.P.A and they'd have to switch places with the other teams. This was truly a huge win to him.

“In flesh and bone,” Naruto whispered--Sasuke rolled his eyes at that, blacks melting into the night with no sparkles. _Sexy._

“Shikamaru said we should take him to N.P.A, right? Itachi’s office? Naruto?!” the readhead was alarmed when the blond nudged him forward the same he did with Sasuke. Gaara kept on blabbering details for their mission as if he didn’t just hear it all loud and clear through the station only a few minutes ago, the same radio gadget which was now resting, caught on his chest with a small clip.

“Come on, let’s not grab anyone’s attention, shall we?” Naruto was sarcastic as his hand grabbed Sasuke’s slender shoulder again. The brunet walked with a sulking look on his perfect face through the darkness of the now old night with the blond police officer behind him, bearing the same weight of disappointment that anyone would have if their birthday party was ruined.

A long, messy walk through the parking lot for the police car finished soon enough and Naruto pulled open the door of the backseat, lowering Sasuke’s head as he pushed him inside. The raven fell on the backseat with a thud and a small whimper at the sharp metal of the handcuffs curling into his skin, “Shit, I’m sorry,” Naruto muttered, leaving the backseat door open, now genuinely concerned for the model's wellbeing. Shikamaru soon appeared from the corner of the club, waving the gun in the bag, glove still on, a triumphant smile blooming on his lips. _Excellent service for the first night._ Naruto mirrored his expression. _Success! Over and over and over again..._

“Blondie,” Shikamaru teased, “In the backseat with our little fancy delinquent. I’ll take the passenger seat for once, I deserve it after this victory,” Naruto's happiness soon faltered. He was used to sitting at the front from their long training and field practice, it was like his second home and he wouldn't normally give it up this easily. Gaara once called him childish about it. But a night wouldn’t hurt, right? It was only one drive and it'd make his friend happy. _Right?_ But sitting with Sasuke in the back...

Gaara turned on the engine expertly, the keys clicking against the board of the car. Shikamaru sighed in relief when he got into his seat. Naruto was the only one sitting outside, almost dumbfounded, staring at Sasuke whose eyes were locked on him as well, something dangerous sharing between the two of them, like a far-away secret. The two policemen eyeing them had no idea what was going on.

Gaara, usually a softie, but now frustrated with how much time they’ve lost, looked over his shoulder, squinting his eyeliner-cornered eyes, “Hey, what’s with you two?” The tone of voice made both of their blood turn cold as their glances found Gaara’s _steaming_ one. The redhead had already faced Itachi’s wrath for being late and wouldn’t want to participate in that again.

The response he got was a mumbled apology from Naruto and Sasuke's gesture of biting the inside of his cheek in annoyance. Naruto finally got in the backseat, the side of his thigh pressing against Sasuke’s own because of the proximity when he slammed the door close. Sasuke's onyx gaze inspected the warm touch. With the corner of his eye, the blond saw a small smirk blooming on the raven’s lips. _What’s that about?_ Naruto cleared his throat, looking out of the window as Sasuke’s thigh pressed into his own harder as Gaara made the car turn to get out of the parking lot, his hand rolling against the steering wheel firmly and attractively. It was obvious that he had a few years of driving experience. The car ran smoothly. 

“Give me a cigarette,” Shikamaru ordered Gaara with an open hand. "We're celebrating, and I also want to calm this brat," Shikamaru referred to Naruto being mad about having to give up his precious seat, to which the blond rolled his eyes in disapproval. 

“Be my guest,” Gaara’s smile was shy as he pulled out the pack of cigarettes and rolled Shikamaru’s window down for him. The brunet’s hand grabbed the Red Marlboro eagerly, catching it in his pretty lips immediately as Gaara handed him a lighter. The click resounded in the police car. Shikamaru took the first drag and blew it out of the window.

“Hey, I want some,” Naruto chirped up, grabbing the back of Shikamaru’s seat as he peeked at him. The man shook his head with a smile, eyes closed, as he leaned his hand with the cigarette back over his shoulder so Naruto could take a drag as well. _I knew this would calm him,_ Shikamaru told himself in his head, the same smile maintaining on his lips. Sasuke watched the little interaction with a small frown, and then sighed loud enough so they’d _see his suffering._

“What is it?” Naruto asked, voice too soft for comfort, eyeing the man. Sasuke’s black hair came around his face like a curtain, beautiful and spiky in some places. His pale lips curled into a smirk when he locked gazes with Naruto, making the blond’s heart leap into his throat. _How can someone look like this?_ Naruto didn’t know if he was jealous of how handsome Sasuke Uchiha was, how perfect his skin looked, how his gaze bore grace and violence altogether, or…

“Give me some,” Sasuke’s eyes were pleading, but his voice was firm, eyes following the smoke that Shikamaru exhaled in the passenger’s seat, some of it getting to the back, intoxicating and tempting. Naruto tensed up a little. He remembered Obito Uchiha insisting on substance abuse. They weren’t sure whether or not Sasuke had taken something, or if he had kissed anyone…

“Naruto,” Shikamaru sighed, “There’s no way in hell he’s touching _this_ with _those_ lips tonight. It’s a rule, you don’t know who he’s touched. I don’t want to spend the rest of my life with a herpes,” he spoke fast, blowing the smoke out of the window again, slightly panicked.

“You must think I’m a _really_ cheap whore, cop,” Sasuke sneered--it sounded like a latent threat. His voice was coated with masculinity, and it reverberated through the car. “I haven’t smoked in like, three hours. Oh, gays and misters, have mercy!” Sasuke fake pleaded, mocking the men who wouldn’t just give him a _drag of the damn cigarette_. Naruto bit his lip in thought, imaginarily putting himself in Sasuke’s position.

“I have an idea,” Naruto chirped as if a lightbulb was turned on by his head, breaking the newfound silence in the car as Gaara waited at a red light, tapping the steering wheel with the tips of his fingers.

Naruto leaned forward over Shikamaru’s seat again, “Give me a drag,” he ordered, voice determined—he didn’t know how good of an idea it was, but Shikamaru and his obsessive-compulsive disorder wouldn’t back down that easily. The ponytailed man spared the redhead a questioning gaze, searching his face for a refusal, but he only shrugged as an answer. _Let him do whatever he wants. We trust him._ Naruto’s blue eyes were shimmering when the brunet stared back and they _begged_ to trust his idea, that it wouldn’t hurt anybody.

“Okay, fine,” Shikamaru sighed finally with a firm shake of the head, before handing the cigarette over his shoulder to Naruto. As far as their training had gone, Obito Uchiha had mentioned that they were not allowed to smoke inside the police car, but Shikamaru, who had been a smoker for two years now, wouldn’t resist and asked Gaara to keep a pack there in case of any urgency-one cigarette wouldn’t hurt. This was the primary reason why Shikamaru hadn’t sacrificed that half-finished cig to Itachi’s brother.

Naruto leaned his face forward as soon as he saw Shikamaru extending his hand. His jaw clenched as he sucked on the orange cigarette butt enough to inhale a _ton_ of smoke. Afterwards, he leaned again on the backseat, his head turning towards Sasuke, thighs almost overlapping when Gaara took a turn. The raven’s head turned in Naruto’s direction as the blond motioned to Sasuke’s mouth with his chin. The raven’s eyebrows shot up in surprise before a smirk enveloped his beautiful lips. _Oh._

Sasuke leaned to the side, hands tucked behind his back still, anticipating Naruto’s move—it wasn’t the first time he was to receive a _shotgun_. Naruto's heart pounded in his chest as he gave a shy smile to Itachi's brother, feeling the smoke burn in his throat already. And then he leaned in, all in one go, afraid that he might back out of it. Naruto loved challenges and hated embarrassing himself. The raven tilted his head eagerly and opened his mouth, inhaling as Naruto blew the smoke inside, lips almost touching, both of their eyes closing. Sasuke's expensive cologne invaded Naruto's nostrils, making his heart thud in his chest, mixing up with the smoke and a faint smell of alcohol. Shikamaru watched them, his pulse picking up just slightly—he would never admit it out loud, though, that Naruto and Itachi’s little brother would be a great couple. In fact, Shikamaru could only dream of someone as hot as Sasuke Uchiha, but Naruto was attractive to him as well, nonetheless— _cute couple._

When Naruto finished with a soft exhale inside of Sasuke’s mouth, the raven, having inhaled all the while that Naruto had been blowing, moved back to his initial position with the ghost of a smirk spreading on his lips, eyes closed, letting his head fall back as the smoke emerged from his lips skyward. Naruto watched him for a while, and then his eyes trailed to the window absent-mindedly, proud of his little finished deed. _I didn't back off. YES!_

“Thanks,” Sasuke said quietly, taking Naruto by surprise. His voice was coated with _something else_ that Naruto couldn't make of, but Shikamaru caught it and grinned to himself, head turned away from everyone in the car. 

“You’re welcome,” Narut's lips curved in a short smile, palms slightly sweaty as he clasped them together on his lap, thigh still pressed against the raven’s in proximity, face drowned by the city lights they passed by. Gaara drove all the way in silence. 

At some point, Naruto could feel Sasuke's black gaze on him, up and down, sharp and hot. Naruto fiddled with his fingers in his laps, nervous, _Why is he staring like that? Does he hate me?_ totally oblivious of the fire Sasuke bore in those two onyx orbs, devouring the blond all in one go. _Oh, what a piece._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what do you think itachi will do? :DDD i'm curious!


	4. the woman in the jeep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i scribbled out a longer chapter to give slightly more dimension to this. IT'S UNEDITED, i'll get back to editing it earlier, so ignore spelling mistakes and stuff like that for now, if there are any  
> i'm trying to move forward with the plot so i'm sorry if things don't seem so interesting for now  
> but. what i want to say is that this is INDEED a slow burn, but not like. 60 chapters. i'm planning on around 20 chapters or something, so about 60-70k? sort of like that? i don't know yet, i'm writing as i go, but it IS a slow burn. any affection shared between the two doesn't indicate finality. 
> 
> << just wanted to state this so that the people who have immersed themselves in this story don't think it's just another Kitsch where they become a couple soon and everything is fine LMAO. not criticizing anything. it's just the way i've chosen for this humble narrative
> 
> now... read this (holds you at gunpoint) /wink

Gaara pulled the car into the parking lot deflty, excitement flashing through his glacier eyes. Shikamaru had been scrolling on his phone for the last minutes of the ride, the cigarette long gone and forgotten. Naruto’s hair was sprawled across his forehead, tamed and light blond, _pretty,_ when he glanced in Sasuke’s direction anticipatively, waiting for a reaction, _any reaction_. However, Sasuke’s face gave away no hints, no indication and, for certain, even less of an explanation—he stared back simply, as if he was contemplating a painting. Naruto swore he saw bits of mischief dancing along in his intense gaze at some point, if only he had not merely imagined it. _What’s that about?_

“We’re here,” Gaara said matter-of-factly, parking the car, as if it wasn't _obvious_. The redhead had this unspoken talent to state out the more evident stances. Shikamaru peeked up and a quick smile rose on his plump lips. _Finally._ He couldn't wait to fill up the reports for Itachi, to be possibly fucking _worshipped_ for the deft work he had completed in their little team. 

Gaara stopped the engine and hung the keys at his belt. Shikamaru fumbled under the chair for a little bottle of perfume they had hidden away and began to spray. The smell of the cigarette had to be entirely gone. Naruto coughed, “I think that’s enough,” which only gained a chuckle from the ponytailed man. Gaara shook his head with a smile of his own, before he got out of the car.

Naruto got out of the backseat and almost slammed the door close, forgetting about Sasuke. The displeased grunt of the model reminded him he was there. _Oh right._ Naruto reached inside with his hand, guiding the raven-haired man out of the car, making sure he kept his balance and didn’t hit his head. Naruto felt the soft skin crumple and stretch under his knuckles as he worked with the movements so Sasuke wouldn’t hurt himself.

All four of them walked slowly towards the huge building, the expensive glass shining in the moonlight, and far-away in the distance another police siren could be heard. Naruto glanced in the direction but kept quiet nonetheless. Sasuke walked by his side, head hung low, the concrete seeming the most interesting _piece of art_ especially since he wanted a distraction from the _wrath_ of his brother.

*

“SASUKE!” The voice echoed through the halls, hallways, rooms, departments, offices, staircases, hard and rough, slightly hoarse. The model shut his eyes tight, turning his head to the side. Gaara remembered his earlier, angry-Itachi interaction and thanked the Lord that he was not this man’s brother—Itachi was _worse_ this time. “A fucking gun?!”

None of them were used to hearing Uchiha Itachi curse. Naruto watched in fascination, eyes trailing from one brother to the other as he leaned against the doorframe, arms crossed on his chest. Gaara occupied a chair in the corner and Shikamaru completed their reports, a pair of round glasses resting on the bridge of his nose as he did so, not paying attention to the interaction—but that _scream_ , he was sure he’d be able to hear it even after some years pass, still lingering through the crevices of his brain.

“What explanation do you have for this?” Itachi’s gaze was clad with anger as he held up the bag containing the gun. “Where did you get this?”

Sasuke’s eyes fluttered open. By the looks of it, the three police officers would be able to tell that his heart had stopped in his chest. Sasuke Uchiha was white from head to toe, pale, seeming sick with fear. It was clear that he didn’t expect to be caught, not like that, not on the night of his birthday.

“Deidara…” Sasuke decided it was better to tell Itachi the truth, since the man could smell lies away from three kilometers. Itachi’s eyes turned even darker as he fixated Sasuke’s own, gritting his teeth. The both of them were standing in the middle of the interrogation room. Sasuke repressed a sigh. His chest was hurting. Itachi started laughing—the _psycho_ laugh. _Oh shit._

“I’m so glad that you came across Naruto,” Sasuke’s eyes widened at that and travelled to the form of the blond. Naruto saw the pain spreading across the model’s face and he turned his head away from the pitiful stare, hands still crossed over his chest. “Because know what?” Itachi actually approached him this time, carding a hand in his little brother’s messy hair, “Threatening a police officer with a damn gun would get you time in jail. JAIL!” Itachi shoved Sasuke away this time and the raven stumbled back, puppy-eyed. “Don’t give me that face, it doesn’t work on me.”

Sasuke blinked away the tears. His face crumpled, “I didn’t mean to…”

“You’re glad it was Naruto,” the commander interrupted, voice firm and strong. “This boy is a fucking gem,” Itachi frowned at him as he moved towards Shikamaru to take a look over at the reports, fastened, “Any normal police officer would have treated you worse than he did. You should be fucking thankful,” Sasuke continued to blink. He couldn’t cry here.

“Found any drugs?” Gaara asked Shikamaru quietly, trying not to disrupt what was going on already.

Shikamaru stopped fiddling with the papers, froze for a little, then gave a sigh as he disposed of his glasses, “Some Ecstasy pills and you know… Mary Jane.” Naruto watched as Itachi paled.

Sasuke’s eyes widened suddenly, “I’m not on anything! I swear!”

“You’re taking the drug test, I don’t care,” Itachi didn’t waver at all. He then padded to Sasuke. The model’s eyes followed the movements with fear as Itachi extended his arms. But, instead of hitting or doing anything else, Itachi pulled his little brother into a tight embrace. “You’re so silly, I swear to God. Putting yourself in danger like that…” Sasuke sniffed slightly, maintaining his ashamed silence.

Gaara watched the soft interaction and a smile bloomed on his face. Naruto was endeared as well. _Cute._

“I’m pretty much done here,” Shikamaru said, placing the papers on the desk. “I’ve completed the report, signed it, time, place, everything,” his voice was calm, complementing the atmosphere that the brotherly love produced.

“Good,” Itachi departed. His features were softer now. “Great service, Nara, Uzumaki and…” he looked at Gaara, raising a brow, “ _strawberry._ ” The called man flushed, which only gained a chuckle from the commander.

Sasuke was nipping at his bottom lip. The metal still dug into his skin.

“We’ll do something about that… Deidara,” Shikamaru assured the commander, to which he nodded briefly, a proud look in his eyes. The silence shifted as Naruto stepped towards the model who flinched a little when the blond came behind him and grabbed his wrists.

Naruto’s knuckles were warm when he uncuffed the raven-haired man, who inspected the blond locks over his shoulder, curious. A sigh of relief fell out of his lips when the handcuffs came open and were pulled away. Sasuke was _bathing_ in Naruto’s cologne—Dior’s Sauvage. _Tasty._

“There you go,” Naruto gave him a short smile, swirling the handcuffs on two fingers. Sasuke watched him over his shoulder, much too intently, his eyes searching the police officer’s face. Naruto was so close that his warm breath was fawning over Sasuke’s pale cheeks.

Shikamaru cleared his throat, “Romance?”

“What?” Naruto’s eyes widened, trailing over to Shikamaru. The two officers, along with commander, had their features filled with amusement. Shikamaru was smirking. However, Sasuke’s gaze didn’t move from Naruto’s whiskered-face. It was like he was searching for something he couldn’t find. “No!”

“Yeah, I’m _sure_ about that,” Shikamaru dragged out the words. That’s when Sasuke looked around, confused, his black gaze more intense now.

“Taking a liking to our virgin blondie?” Gaara tried, fixating Sasuke with a glance. The model was now rubbing his wounded wrists, rolling them around—they had gone numb and painful in the previous metallic, clammy grip. Itachi spared an amused glance to Naruto who all but _panicked._

“Don’t embarrass me like that!” Naruto growled, fiddling with his fingers, but was interrupted by the model who spoke over him,

“Nope,” Sasuke’s voice was husky again, his earlier fear had disappeared completely. His eyes trailed again to Naruto, locking their gazes. The blond looked at him curiously. Sasuke gave him a short smirk, eyeing him up and down. _No?_ “The whiskers are just… interesting,” the model’s hand extended forward and the tip of his finger trailed across the marks on Naruto’s skin, sending a shiver down his spine.

Shikamaru’s cheeks were burning as he watched the scene. It was true. Sasuke was even more attractive in real life, standing like that in front of them, like a sculpture in some art museum. His eyes were intense, his face was bony, the way he moved and wore himself was slow and tantalizing. _Fuck._ Shikamaru all but hoped he wouldn’t get an erection on the spot.

Naruto let the raven graze his fingers along the marks, blue oceans scanning black seas with an intent gaze. He remembered the shared smoke in the car. _Hm…_ Sasuke’s face looked surreal at such a close distance—top-tier model, now Naruto figured out what they all meant. Silence settled in as Sasuke cupped the chin of the _blondie_ and lifted his head up to inspect the whisker marks even more, “How did you get these?”

“Born with them,” Naruto explained, now forced to look into Sasuke’s face. The raven was just slightly taller than him. His breath hitched in his throat.

“Hello, we’re thirdwheeling,” Shikamaru brought two hands to his mouth as he spoke, trying to make his sarcastic remark louder and _hearable_. Sasuke’s fingers fell from Naruto’s chin, the ghost of them still haunting the skin of the blond who had never been touched like this, and the raven then turned to watch the man, now a mess of scarlet blush. Itachi shook his head, planting a palm on his forehead, smiling at the scene unfolding right before his eyes. Aware of the fact that his little brother was a flirt, all of this didn't come as a surprise to him--it was more a matter of how comfortable or uncomfortable Naruto was with all of it, and he quite seemed to fathom the second stance. Itachi felt sorry for their panicked _blondie,_ watching an oblivious little brother have his little _fun._

“Sasuke, that’s enough,” Itachi said suddenly. “Drug test, remember?”

The model tensed up again, having forgotten totally about the gesture towards Naruto, “Yes.”

“Let’s go.”

The two Uchiha man were out of the door in a minute, Sasuke trailing after his brother with a sulking face, as if he was going to the damn guillotine to get decapitated and possibly hung on the gate of some old king. Naruto stood in the interrogatory room dumbfounded, thinking of their earlier interaction and what could it mean. He brought a hand up to rub at his whisker marks himself, where Sasuke's fingers had grazed earlier. Shikamaru raised a questioning brow at the blond, but Naruto didn’t pick it up as he was immersed in the thought. He just continued to drag his fingers across the skin which was now slightly perfumed. Gaara raised from his chair which squeaked across the tiles and he came over to Naruto to ruffle his golden locks of hair. In truth, the blond was adorable--it was impossible not to like him at least a tiny bit, even if it was the first or the hundredth time that you interacted with im.

“Cheer up,” Gaara figured he was embarrassed by Shikamaru’s earlier remark and, possibly, the way Sasuke handled his fingers so seductively across his previously untainted features. “Don’t think about it too much.”

Naruto gave Gaara an unsure smile, “I’ll try.”

“Acting like I killed a man…” Shikamaru rolled his eyes, realizing that he might have made Naruto feel like total _shit_ in front of one of the most attractive people in the damn entire country. “You’ll live through it, don’t worry.”

“Hey, what’s that?” Gaara pointed, half-laughing in disbelief, interrupting the course of thought of the ponytailed man. _Shit._

Shikamaru looked down at his pants, features coated with confusion and when he realized it, cursed all heavens for the tight uniform. _Exactly what I didn’t want to happen._

*

Naruto was sitting outside of the N.P.A on the first two steps, looking up at the purple sky. His night shift was almost over, the first service of his life, and the sun was coming along to warm up the fresh morning. He wasn’t that tired to begin with, but his stomach was growling—he had forgotten to bring his lunch box. He was ripped out of his thoughts when the door behind him swung open.

Sasuke sat next to him fast, without asking, legs spread, shivering from the morning cold. Naruto’s face only read _surprise._

“What are the results?” the blond dared to ask as the raven brought a cigarette to his mouth. “Where’d you get that?”

Sasuke smirked, cigarette between his lips, “I searched for it,” he lighted the end, “Oh, and about the results. They’ll be negative, I’m not a liar.”

Naruto looked down with a smile, clasping his hands together, “I’m glad.”

Sasuke took a drag out of the cigarette. Naruto’s gaze naturally travelled to him right when the brunet exhaled, tilting his head back the same way he did back in the car. The blond noticed the red marks that the handcuffs had left behind on his pretty wrists and his chest tightened, “Does that hurt?”

Sasuke chuckled, “Well, what do you think?”

“Maybe?” Naruto hummed, staring down. He looked like a cat with flattened ears. _Neko,_ Sasuke thought to himself, keeping it a secret. “I’m sorry about that. These are the rules and I'm not the one in charge with--”

“Rules, rules, rules,” Sasuke repeated, a bored look on his face as he flicked the ash and shivered again, making the blond stop abruptly. His tank top wasn’t fit for the current, breezy barely-morning of Tokyo. “Who makes these rules? If you make rules, somebody is going to break them,” his eyes darted away in thought. Naruto watched his prettily shaped face, straight nose, slightly plump lips.

“That’s why we’re here,” Naruto tried, “to make sure order remains. Law is law.”

Sasuke looked at him, exhaling the smoke through his nose with a smile on his lips, “Typical. I knew you’d be Itachi’s man.”

Naruto chuckled nervously, an adorable smile on his face, “Yeah? Why?” Sasuke was _staring_ again. The blond shifted uncomfortably, small and flustered, contrasting vehemently with his uniform.

“I knew it from the first moment,” Sasuke sucked on the cigarette butt again, then spoke through the smoke, “But I decided to doubt it.”

Naruto carded a hand through this blond locks, trying to move them away from his forehead. He didn't get a proper answer. Perhaps, Sasuke had been thinking about something else for the entire time and purposefully avoided that inquiry.

“Are you really a virgin?” _Naruto choked._ Sasuke burst in strong laughter, not being able to stifle it anymore. Naruto coughed repeatedly by his side, and the model, totally amused, brought a hand to his back and patted it. However, the question was genuine. 

“W-What?” the blond choked out. _Did I hear that right?_

“What?” Sasuke asked innocently. There was something beautiful and youthful about the way the smile spread on his handsome face. Naruto couldn’t even look at him, though.

“So what if I am?” the blonde managed to mumble after the coughing had gone away. He avoided Sasuke’s gaze at all costs.

“Nothing, it’s not a big deal to me,” the brunet breathed out, throwing the cigarette on the ground. “Don’t turn me in for that or you’ll catch _these_ hands,” the raven joked about the disposal of the cig and Naruto couldn’t repress his smile. On the half, he was surprised that a top-tier model, nightclub and party animal, was the first one not to judge him for not having known of sex up until this age. Moreover, his voice sounded soothing, pleased, warm. On the other hand, Sasuke’s little joke had cleared up the atmosphere.

A car stopped in front of them. The dark window rolled down and the woman inside motioned with her slender, delicate hand.

“I’m kind of late, but happy birthday, Sasu,” the voice appeared to be of a girl’s, sliding across the morning air like a forgotten dream. Naruto blinked at Sasuke who eyed the woman knowingly, a dazzling smile spreading across his pretty lips.

“Thanks,” the raven got up, sparing a last glance at the blond, “See you around?”

Naruto’s mind raced. He thought back to Itachi, to professionality, to how he could not just do _whatever he_ wanted, especially with the younger brother of his Commander. The blond try to gulp away the lump forming down his throat, tightening his breath, “Uhm…”

Sasuke waited for a reply, hope riddling that pair of seductive black eyes, but no answer came after all and silence occupied what should have been a group of words that would get Sasuke worked up with excitement. The blond didn’t know how to handle his words, though, had no idea if a yes was better than a no. Although that onyx gaze burned the blue orbs, drying up the oceans, the man seemed calm and collected, almost uncaring with his gestures. A slight, unsure shrug overtook his broad shoulders as he padded away and pulled the door of the car open, getting inside. The woman, so far unknown to the blond, rolled the window for him and Naruto caught glimpse of Sasuke leaning back against the chair with a content smirk on his face.

Naruto was confused, but more aware that it was none of his business. He had enjoyed the little talk with Sasuke, though. _Maybe we’ll be friends,_ Naruto thought to himself with a smile, getting up from the steps and shoving his hands in the pockets of his uniform. The sunrays washed over his whiskered-face, blue eyes glimmering as he watched how the car pulled out of the parking lot at the N.P.A.

*

The alarm awoke the blond forcefully, sending a jolt of fear through his body. _Am I late?_ Was the first thought that visited his hazy mind, as he pulled himself into a sitting position, hearing the rustle of the blue sheets under his body—he had slept without a blanket, which was most certainly a mistake as he was freezing, the air conditioner turned on almost to the maximum. The room was clothed with darkness as he opened his eyes, blinking the sleep away, face searching his surroundings for the electric alarm clock. It flashed, in red cyphers, 8:08p.m. Right after he got back from the N.P.A, Naruto went straight to bed to make up for the white night, without texting or telling anybody that he had gotten home— _they probably think I am dead by now._ Naruto dragged himself to the edge of the bed, rubbing at his eyes frantically. He wanted to sleep again, to sleep a little longer, but he was famished.

Naruto lived in a simple home, with one floor, parted by a rounding staircase, previously owned by his grandpa, Jiraiya. He had left it for him as a testimony when he died a few years back. The old man had a peculiar taste for vintage furniture, lavender perfumes and married women. Thinking back to it, Naruto remembered how his grandpa used to show him pictures of the _ladies_ he had met on dating apps—the blond would always crinkle his nose at the images; nothing really sparked his attention. During his highschool years, he had been bullied for the whisker-marks on his cheeks, the ones that Sasuke Uchiha had found _interesting_ earlier that day. Naruto smiled at the thought. And how he took his side with Shikamaru’s remark… _Maybe he’s a good guy after all._

Naruto wanted to kill the never-ending silence in the house that seemed to _deafen_ him. He had the impression that his left ear was buzzing— _bad news?_ Can’t be. Naruto wasn’t really close with any of his relatives. He stood up on his feet, searched for the remote and then turned on the tv, yawning simultaneously as _BREAKING NEWS_ flashed across the screen.

“We’ll ask our colleague, Kiba Inuzuka, for more information. Kiba, let’s hear you,” the news lady’s voice reverberated in the room. Her high—too high—ponytail grabbed Naruto’s attention. He continued to blink as he watched the said colleague nod in the parallel screen, fixing his mic as he began to spoke,

“Today, 24th of July, right after his 21st birthday, top model Sasuke Uchiha is reportedly missing.”

The remote fell from Naruto’s hands, the grogginess of sleep disappearing completely. _What? Did I hear that right?_ Unconsciously, Naruto scooted closer to the TV and squinted at the letters spreading across the screen.

_Fuck, I heard it right._

**_BREAKING NEWS: UCHIHA SASUKE, REPORTEDLY MISSING._ **

****

****

“The N.P.A corpus is searching everywhere for him. The search in Tokyo had ended about an hour ago and will, as stated by Kakashi Hatake, continue through other cities tonight.”

**_DEAD BY DRUGS OR KIDNAPPED?_ **

“Our best wishes to his family, who are hoping he’ll be found soon, especially the Commander, Uchiha Itachi. That’s all that’s being stated. Thank you. Have a nice day, Anisha!” Kiba Inuzuka’s transmission ended with the woman’s simple, polite nod.

And then, the breaking news flashed again.

_I can’t fucking believe this._ Naruto thought back to the woman that Sasuke had seen that morning. _Fuck this._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for the support so far <3 everyone who left kudos is cute tbfh


	5. some help

Naruto went straight to the N.P.A, tolerating an awfully slow bus ride. He tried to give a few calls, and yet, he received nothing back with the exception of annoying voicemails or turned-off phones with equally irritating beeps.By the time he made it to the imposing building and went inside, roaming around the corridors for any sign of _human activity,_ he was already sweating. He wondered why nobody called him in the first place, especially Itachi who was in charge of their little ‘team’. And Shikamaru? _Where? Where?_ As he quickened his pace towards the elevator, he overheard a conversation and changed the direction rapidly.

_“Are you sure?”_

_“It might be, I don’t know… We haven’t gathered enough information.”_

Naruto hated eavesdropping. He didn’t even have his uniform on.

_“What? In the West?”_

_“Yes, that’s the last location. 32, Hashiro.”_

_“Owed him money?”_

_“Possibly?”_

“What the fuck is going on?” Naruto couldn’t gather up more patience than he already had and just burst inside of the office, slamming the door against the wall. His teeth were gritted, jaw firm and strong, all clenched. His entire body was tensed up.

Tsunade blinked up at him. _The Commander of the girls’ team._

“Shizune,” Tsunade turned to her assistant, “Who is this?” Naruto had no uniform, therefore no insignia, no badges. The blond’s hand curled into a tight fist.

“Naruto Uzumaki, boys department,” Shizune licked over her lips once when she finished speaking, “I can recognize him by the whisker marks, it’s Uchiha Itachi’s _wildcat_.” Naruto tried his best not to curse at that. He didn’t need to be mocked, not now, when he just wanted to help.

Tsunade hummed, “And? What’s with you here, Uzumaki?”

“Are you kidding me?”

“Hey, respect your elders and _especially_ bosses!” Shizune stepped forward, half-yelling, her navy blue uniform looking mauve in the faint light of the office. Tsunade grabbed her shoulder and dragged her back gently, stopping her from a possible altercation, before coming to stand in front of the blond.

Naruto’s look was determined and fierce, “I am the last person who saw him,” he spat, “Isn’t my _word_ important here?” Tsunade’s eyes widened. _Last person?_ And then her face fell in deep concentration and she moved quickly to sit at her desk. Before Naruto could count to three, the woman pulled out a bunch of papers which she stack up before her face, hands working quickly through the drawers. Firmly grabbing a pen, she motioned for Naruto to sit in front of her. The blond complied, plopping down on the seat and placing his forearms on the cold oak. The desktop was now a mess of papers, either printed or written by hand. Shizune came to watch over the blonde lady’s shoulder, attentive, with a faint blush on her cheeks.

“Uzumaki Naruto, right?” the blond hummed. Tsunade’s voice was slightly breathless, “Tell us everything you know.” _Oh, so now I’m useful._

Naruto sighed, and then began to speak. Tsunade wrote everything down, raising her brows in surprise from time to time. The blond began with his conversation with Sasuke, omitting personal details, but telling her more about the allure he carried, how he spoke, his mood, anything that could lead to _everything._ Naruto then explained the details of the car, the phrase that the woman told the commander’s brother, how they left off like that. What was a pity was that Naruto didn’t pay attention to the license plate number. _Fuck._

“Uzumaki, dismissed,” Tsunade sat up with the reports. “Shizune, we now have some direction. It might help. Call Uchiha Itachi.”

“Wait,” Naruto sat up not long after her, his palms slapping against the oak. “Can’t I help as well?”

Tsunade’s brown eyes scanned him up and down, “We already have enough teams, Uzumaki. And a strategy. By this point, with you on the field as well, it’d be a burden. Come, Shizune.”

Naruto stood there dumbfounded, looking absent-mindedly at a fixated point on the wall. _A burden?_ His chest tightened. The two women made it out of the door, their hard, leather boots clicking against the tundra tiles. _Fuck._ Naruto felt his eyes well up with tears as his nails dug into his palms. _I just wanted to help…_

At the N.P.A, people either loved him or hated him—Tsunade and Shizune seemed to make it to the second category, along with a few others who just wouldn’t let him live. The blond thought that uchiha Itachi’s favoritism towards him was probably the source of it all, since all of the officers dreamed to be in good regards with the commander. Naruto was dear to Kakashi as well, and less to Obito, but the man tolerated him at best and never gave him any problems.

_Wait._

“RIGHT!” Naruto yelled to himself, eyes widening with the realization. Sasuke had asked if he’d see him _around._ The blond quickly got out of the room and ran down the corridor. He stopped in front of the elevator, almost bumping into Tsunade and Shizune. The blonde blinked at him, confused.

“What now, Uzumaki?” Tsunade sighed.

“Where have you been searching for him?” Naruto asked quickly, excitement reading all over his eyes, a grin spreading on his cheeks.

“Huh?” Shizune intervened. Tsunade raised a hand, motioning for her to stop.

“The entire city, the places he frequents. And now, we’re moving to the outer parts. Why?”

Naruto’s grin grew even bigger as he remembered the rock club, the music, the dancers. “And what do you mean by places he frequents?” Tsunade squinted at him.

“Ise Sueyoshi, Aronia de Takazawa…”

“But those are just… fancy restaurants,” Naruto hummed. The elevator doors opened.

“So what, Uzumaki?” Tsunade’s voice was composed, but her eyebrows furrowed. Naruto took that as a warning and moved back, “These are the places he frequents, as stated by the press and his brother.”

Naruto smirked at her. _That’s not the real Sasuke._

“Alright, THANKIES!” Naruto chirped, friendly rubbing the woman’s shoulder before running in the opposite direction, to the staircase. Both Tsunade and Shizune looked at each other confused.

“What’s with him, anyway?” Shizune cocked her head.

“Who even knows anymore, Shizu?” Tsunade pinched the bridge of her nose, another sigh escaping her full lips covered in pink lipstick.

Both of the women got on the elevator, while Naruto Uzumaki, youthful and excited, jumped down two stairs at once. _I know what I have to do._


	6. seduce and destroy

Naruto dialed Shikamaru’s number, but then was soon disappointed by the voicemail that once again roared menacingly into his ear, like a reminder of how helpless he was in this situation. _Fuck this._ His eyes scanned the surroundings: the parking lot of the N.P.A was filled with fancy cars, personal ones, property to those higher in function than an ordinary officer. Naruto’s eyes then scanned to the buildings over the avenue, skyscrapers, shining in the moonlight. The cold breeze brushed over his cheeks, as he tried to come up with a great plan. He was unarmed. He didn’t have his uniform, a badge, anything. He’d be really _sweet prey_ to whomever had kidnapped Sasuke Uchiha, if indeed, he hadn’t just decided to run away. _But why would he…_ Naruto shook his head. He didn’t have time to lament on it, to savor any possibility or scenario and nip on it inside his clouded mind. It was an urgency, and he wanted to play his part. His game-changing idea had to be put to fruition. 

Naruto ran around the corner, disappearing on a small, cobbled street. He was panting by the time he reached the shabby thrift shop and padded inside, straightening his now crumpled clothes. he was beginning to sweat through the materials, although Tokyo didn't exactly have the hottest nights. An old man with a beer belly, a nasty moustache and round glasses fixated his eyes on him from over the counter when the door clicked close, making the bells above clink friendly.

“It’s closing time,” Naruto’s eyes widened at the mention. He had to be fast, then...

“Give me—anything sharp. I mean, do you have scissors?” he feigned a grin, "My little sister has a project for tomorrow! Make an exception and don't close now..." He could use the scissors to defend himself. Anything sharp would work, for any occasion, if something happened.

“Scissors?” the man repeated, cocking his head to the side. Naruto swore that moustache was _staring_ at him. “Let me see… be quick if you want anything else. I don't have time for brats like you who lurk around at the weirdest hours,” he moved slowly, beer belly bouncing. The blond laughed internally--the man had no idea that he was a cop. _Good._

Naruto’s nostrils were invaded by the sharp smell of _rotten_ alcohol. _Not again._ His stomach turned when the man approached him, in his hands a pair of pink scissors, handle made of plastic, smelling like a combination of Belvedere Vodka and Pilsner beer, matching his inflated stomach. “This is all I’ve got. They’re Diawood-made. Pretty resistant and comfortable to use. It's not child-friendly, though. Supervise her,” Naruto grinned at the mention of the age restriction. he didn't even have a sister.

Naruto pulled out his wallet fast, fingers trembling with excitement. He just needed to get going, was craving to find Sasuke Uchiha first and prove to those at N.B.A who udnerestimated him that he deserved that title and the commander's favoritism. "How much?”

“Three hundred Yen,” the man yawned into his fist after Naruto snatched the scissors out of his hand and fumbled with the money. And then, he was out like a light, slamming the door close, so fast that even the sign showing a green, noticeable ‘OPEN’ rolled over and said ‘CLOSED’, saving the old man the trouble. A quiet thanks was exchanged.

He knew that going on a search like that, all by himself, was risky—most of the police officers worked in teams for a reason. As the minutes rolled past him, paralyzing him with both adrenaline and fear, Naruto figured that it was better he didn’t have his uniform on. In fact, if Sasuke had been kidnapped, those horrible people would run from any sort of authority. The same situation would have been if Sasuke was running away on purpose—he’d avoid a police officer. Naruto silently hoped that Sasuke didn’t remember his face.

*

A quick search on Google Maps revealed all the possible rock locations that spread all over the central area of Tokyo, where N.B.A was placed. If Sasuke Uchiha was so much of a genius, he’d hide around the area, because that’s least expected of him. But, at the same time, he wouldn’t hide in a club, since that’s where he was spotted last time on his birthday—a precise analogy was enough to make that option totally crumble. Naruto’s teeth gritted. _Guess I have no choice._

“Hi,” Naruto’s voice was sickly-sweet and sinful as he approached a man lying on the ground. The bandana on his forehead was holding tightly to the skin, reddening it and leaving faint traces behind. The cigarette rested lazily between his chapped lips, while his clothes hung around his form loosely. _A gang member, most likely._ That was the first part of Naruto’s plan: he wouldn’t ask a florist, or a coffee shop owner. It was better to first check those who were always there, keeping an eye on everything that was going on.

“Oh, a hot _chick_ ,” Naruto giggled at that. _Smart. He might buy it._ “What’s a pretty thing like you doing around here?”

“Well, you see…” Naruto leaned forward, placing his forearm on the wall. “I was wondering… have you seen a boy with hair about this long, black like ink?” he motioned to his shoulder, “He did me dirty…”

“Oh?” the man’s eyes grew in size. _He’s surprised. Good._ “How?” _Fuck._

Naruto lied through his teeth, his face crumpling with feigned sadness, “Made me believe he loved me… Oh, how cruel! What a cruel world!”. He then grabbed his chest, as if his heart was hurting and even pretended to gasp for air. The man was quick to react, standing up on his feet and moving towards the blond, who was already in proximity. "Broke my heart a thousand times... I have to find him!"

“Oh, sweetheart, those blue eyes of yours… I’ll make him pay for it!” the gang member growled. _Love at first sight, huh?_ Naruto smirked internally. Dissimulation was his best attire.

“Yes, please,” Naruto continued the act, letting the man stick his torso on his own. His ocean eyes shimmered up at the gang member with what he hoped looked like lust, combined with desperation. He clutched the man’s graffiti-marked vest, “Oh, please! Have you seen him…”

“Black hair, you said, _princess?_ ” Naruto nodded. _He disgusts me._ “I think so, yes. Sasuke Uchiha is it? He's a womanizer, didn't know he played with pretty boys like you too...” the gang member picked up, but was clueless about the blond’s intentions. _YES!_

“Baby, he passed by?” Naruto looked at him, keeping his beautiful eyes half-lidded, a hand coming up to cup his cheek. The man was _enchanted._ _It’s working._ “In what direction, baby? I’m desperate!”

“There,” the man pointed to the west side. “He never spoke, though.”

“Oh, thank God for you, handsome! What would I have done…” Naruto leaned in, keeping the act. _Just resist a little longer, damn it,_ “without your help?”

The gang member looked down at him, totally satisfied and _in love._ A dazzling smile travelled Naruto’s lips as his hand slid down the man’s side. And, before the gang member, totally fascinated with the blond standing in front of him, knew, Naruto pulled the man’s gun from the underside of his vest and run frantically to the west.

“Hey! I’ll make you regret this with your entire soul!” The gang member yelled, trying to go after Naruto, but he limped pitifully, “Fucking asshole!” Naruto was lucky. He knew it’d work, from the first moment. The man had a bandaged leg, which he couldn’t step on for a while, a detail which the young police officer couldn’t have missed. “FUCKER! GIVE IT BACK!”

As he ran, Naruto took a glance over his shoulder and smirked to himself. Like a genius. _What a loser…_ Although he knew nothing of love or of sex, he could imitate what he saw in those movies that Shikamaru kept putting on in his little apartment, when they had training holidays. _Huh, useful._

The blond soon took a break from running, holding onto a wall. His fingers were trembling on the gun from all of the effort. His first reflex was to place it at his belt, but he forgot he hadn’t put on his uniform—to everyone surrounding him, he probably only looked like a delinquent, although no one would notice the metallic revolver in the night, in so much darkness. The blond stopped on an alleyway, intending to catch his breath.

Suddenly, from behind, a hand clasped over his mouth and dragged him back to the wall. His eyes widened, but he didn’t resist. Resisting was a _first mistake,_ as Itachi would always mention. He’d have to keep it low, keep it steady, show no fear—fear is for dead men. His heart was racing in his chest as the hand dug even harder into his mouth, making his teeth hurt from the pressure. _Who is this?_ Naruto’s chest stuck to another one’s. _Is it the fucker from earlier?_ Naruto’s jaw clenched. _Fuck. Who is it?_

No cars passed. No people walked. The alleyway was lonely.

_I’m fucked._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think of... *clears throat* Naruto’s shenanigans?


	7. uchiha sasuke keeps a secret

A sweet scent of expensive cologne lingered in the air like a reminder of a ghost who had been found. Naruto’s eyes fluttered close, trying to think of a proper plan to escape the grip and turn around, while simultaneously giving away the impression of obedience, submissiveness—they’d always hit softer if you obeyed. Racing thoughts and hazy mind, the blond inhaled sharply through his nose, before the mysterious person leaned to whisper in his ear. “ _Don’t say a word._ ”

Naruto blinked. _Wait a minute._ His blue eyes looked to the side and spotted white skin, on which ink-colored hair sprawled messily. A smirk spread on Naruto’s lips, under the clasped hand that was preventing him from smirking. Deftly, his hand slowly moved to his pocket, sunk in and turned on the screen. _It’s my chance._ All in one move, Naruto pulled out the smartphone, turned on the flash and pushed it in the man’s face. The man yelped from the sudden light, having stood for so long in silence, and his grasp on Naruto loosened. That’s when the blond plunged forward, turned on his heels and pointed the gun at the man who was wincing from eye pain, voice firm,

“Didn’t they tell you not to go rough on this pretty face?”

Naruto lowered his gun, the firm look persisting amongst his pretty features as he eyed the young man standing in front of him, who was now leaning against the dirty wall, one leg crossed over the other, a bored look plastered on his face. The blond’s hand clenched on the gun as a smirk of contentment bloomed on his face, “Found you.”

“Are you sure?” the air around them filled with ice as Sasuke spoke lowly, huskily, elegant as ever. Even like this, with slight dirt on his face, messy clothes and equally messy black hair, telling perhaps of some long runs or fights, he looked out of this world. The blond’s frown grew perceptively,

“I’m pretty sure you wouldn't run away on the spot,” the other hand was still on the phone, flash on. Naruto lifted the gadget again, pointing it at Sasuke. The brunet tried to block the light by keeping his forearm in front of his eyes. “You can’t just disappear like this, you know that?” Naruto inquired, sounding like a nagging parent, as he attempted to simultaneously form the emergency N.B.A number on his phone, trying to distract Sasuke from observing the little, compromising deed. “Where have you been?”

“Around,” the raven hissed at the light, “Put that down or gouge my eyes out, I'd prefer the second,”

“Sorry, I can’t really see in the dark,” Naruto faked a sheepish smile, trying to concentrate--the lie burnt in his tongue. Sasuke was smart, he'd notice. He forgot the latest cypher that composed the urgency call at N.P.A. Taking Sasuke there all by himself wouldn’t work, especially since he didn’t have any handcuffs and the model would absolutely fight back to being restrained like that. A wild lynx is always a wild lynx, untamed and rebllious. 

“I know what you’re doing,” the chuckle was almost threatening, surprising the blond. Naruto kept an innocent look on his face. _Not now, goddamnit._ “Cops are always like that, I’m used to it. But, Naruto,” the raven scooted closer, quickly grabbed the phone out of the blond’s hand and leaned in nose to nose with him, “I thought you were different. What a pity.”

“Where have you been?” Naruto spoke through gritted teeth, trying to lean away from the touch, changing the subject. Sasuke was _dangerously_ close. “Everyone is worried! Why would you do that to your own brother?”

“Pfft,” Sasuke snorted, “I haven’t even been gone for an entire day. He’s just babying me too much, announcing the news like that. And now everyone’s on my ass,” Naruto placed the gun under his shirt, gripping it with the waistband of his pants. It’s not like he needed it anymore. “Text him and tell him I’m safe, _teacher’s pet._ ”

Naruto ignored the small insult and how Sasuke avoided to tell what he had done, where he had been, “Hey, sorry in advance…”

“What do you mean?” Sasuke cocked his head in pure confusion, his eyes darkening.

The blond swiftly brought an open hand up to the Sasuke's chin, close to his neck but not in a vital spot, powerful enough to knock him out in order to buy time so the young police officer could carry him to the N.P.A without much effort, a move he learned in self-defense class. Although he didn’t have something to defend himself against, he needed to get the job done, and if that was the only way, he profitted his chance. The palm heel of Naruto’s hand was bruising as he watched the body of the model slip to the ground with a loud thud, unconscious, but still beautiful, looking _adorably_ asleep. The young police officer shook his head, before he crouched over, picking Sasuke up with much care and throwing his body over his shoulder, holding his legs. The limpness made the body heavier than it already was, making Naruto sigh with the effort— _damn, he’s fucking heavy._ The blond struggled to keep a stable pace and stopped sometimes along the way to rest. His knees were wobbling, but he kept going down the pavement. The streets were peaceful at this hour, just like Sasuke’s exterior-inflicted _sleep_ was. Naruto smiled at the thought. _I hope he won’t be mad when he wakes up._

*

Sasuke jolted awake in the white bed, sitting up forcefully, eyes looking around frantically, searching for something even he didn’t know of. His face crumpled with pain as he tried to swallow, right when a man sat next to him on the bed. Sasuke heard the rustling of the sheets, felt how the mattress lowered barely with the newfound weight placed on it. He tried to blink away the blur of his vision, but didn’t manage to. _Fuck._ He couldn’t make out of the man’s face, even though they were staring at each other. Sasuke could spot a tuft of blond hair.

“Hey, are you awake?” the tone was soothing and sweet, like a faint whisper caught in the wind. Sasuke blinked again, biting his lip in concern. “Gaara! He’s fine, come,” a string of footsteps hit the hard floor, approaching. Sasuke blinked again, rubbed at his eyes—he wouldn’t give up just there. His face crumpled with pain as he tried to swallow, feeling a tight lump in his throat. Naruto stiffened at that—an unsounded apology lingered inbetween them.

“Itachi will take it from here,” Gaara spoke, voice equally quiet. “Let’s go.”

Naruto straightened his clothes as he stood up, a million thoughts racing through his brain. Itachi was soon to arrive to the building, from the continuous searches that the N.P.A put out for Sasuke Uchiha, which even extended outside of Tokyo. Sasuke’s eyes found the young police officer again, the blur faltering slowly, “How long have I been… like this?”

“Unconscious? For about half an hour,” Naruto’s voice was relaxed and composed, contoured by a certain warmth, but his moves were stern. Sasuke swallowed again, taking into Naruto's nervousness, and cursed himself at the pain that arose in his chin and throat. “I did what had to be done.”

Sasuke’s chest tightened at that. He didn’t know why he felt so small and vulnerable that time, like a child waiting to be taken care of. “Uhm,” Sasuke started, as Naruto reached the doorframe.

“Eh?” _Confusion._

“You’re Naruto, right?” Sasuke asked quickly, clasping his hands together over his lap.

“Uzumaki, yes,” the soothing voice. _Fuck._ “Why?”

“Just wondering,” the model hated how small he sounded, how unimportant he felt. Itachi would soon come into the picture and scold him again, hold him accountable. He couldn’t tell them. _Not now,_ not ever. His jaw clenched painfully as he rummaged through his thoughts. It would never be the right time to divulge _that_ secret to anybody, not even to Naruto, who seemed the most humane out of all the police officers he had to face through his rebellious teenage years. _Fuck._ Sasuke blinked again, absent-mindedly, and didn’t even realize he was alone now. This was no hospital, but an arrest room.

*

“What did you fucking take?”

Sasuke frowned deeply. Naruto was by his side, now wearing a uniform, arms crossed over his chest. The redhead was on the other side, staring fearfully at Itachi whose face went scarlet with anger, holding up the little bag that was found in Sasuke’s pocket, pulled away from him while he was still unconscious. Naruto licked his lips when Itachi scanned his form, eyes darting away--he felt sorry for the Commander. There were enough criminals out there for him to take into consideration, why did it have to be his brother as well?

“I told you already,” Sasuke growled this time. He was so, so tired of it. “I’m not a fucking _junkie,”_ Naruto froze at the tone, icy and sharp, shutting his eyes tight in the process—he couldn’t bear to see or hear more of it. Sasuke’s fist naturally came to the desk in front of him, punching the oak harshly and loudly, the wood creaking pitifully. “It’s not mine!”

“How do I know that?” Itachi mirrored the frown, clenching the bag in his hand as he leaned forward to stare his little brother in the eye. “How can I be _sure of it?_ You could be holding _shit_ under your tongue and I’d have no idea.”

Sasuke snorted, voice latched with mischief as he spoke, “Do you really want to know?”

“Yes?” _it wasn’t a question._ Itachi’s frown persisted, “Like I’d trust you with drug tests. You could ask someone else to piss into them.”

“Alright, here’s your answer,” Sasuke smirked, before abruptly turning to the side, his soles squeaking on the tiled floor. He grabbed the front of Naruto’s uniform, dragging him by the collar towards his mouth and pushing him into a deep kiss, eyes closed, smirk daring. Naruto gasped, his mouth opening in the process, eyes widening as the raven’s tongue shoved inside his mouth. A faint blush crept up on Naruto’s cheeks as the men’s faces fell in surprise and shock, Gaara stepping back with a shy yelp. The blond didn’t realize that he was starting to kiss back instinctively, eyes fluttering close, unaware of it, until Sasuke pulled away, stealing the warmth.

“See?” Sasuke stepped back from the blond, wiping the corner of his mouth, one eyebrow cocked. “No drugs under my tongue. Just alcohol. He’s proof. Next time, check my ass too. You’d have no idea otherwise, right?” Sasuke was mocking him mercilessly. Itachi’s ears went red with anger. “Now, leave me _the fuck_ alone.”

With that, the raven stormed out of the arrest room with the same, never-changing bored look on his face, brushing past his shocked brother, the commander blinking confused at Naruto who was straight up _dying._ The blond’s eyes were fixated on a spot on the wall as he brought his fingers to his now reddened, wet lips. Sasuke tasted like Scotch.

“I’m sorry about that,” Itachi’s eyes darted downwards. “I’ll make sure he apologizes. Damn it,” Gaara gulped again. They’ve never seen the Commander so angry, exhausted and saturated--a combination of those three weighed down on his shoulders. 

Naruto was red from head to toe, “It’s… nothing. Don’t worry about it.”


	8. proposal for the luckiest pupil

The faint scent of Sasuke’s cologne was lingering on his lips like an incessant ghost, sending a shiver down the spine of the blond who grew shy and small under Itachi’s strong gaze and Gaara’s amused giggling, muffled by the palm he kept uselessly over his mouth in an attempt to stop. The Commander had no idea that his little brother had just stolen his employee’s first kiss, just like that, as if it was and meant nothing to him—a thing that Naruto had romanticized for years was now fulfilled, all the movies he had seen, the mangas he had scrolled through… _So this is what they meant._ The ears of the blonde turned a deep shade of maroon as he proceeded to walk out of the dimly lit arrest room, a certain pounding heart threatening to crush his ribcage as the place of the _deed_ remained far behind him. Itachi chuckled when Naruto was gone, down the corridor, soles clicking on the tiles fast, like a teenage girl who was storming away after hearing the name of her crush. it was absolutely adorable.

“Sir, that was… a first,” Gaara tried to divulge the secret, to which Uchiha Itachi cocked a curious head, not quite understanding where the redhead was coming from, what his words meant.

“Oh,” it’s all he could utter as realization washed over him, second-hand embarrassment now spreading onto his face like a waterfall. For some reason, itachi had always felt responsible for all of his brother's little mishaps and it weighed down on him at times, “I’ll… try to talk it out with Sasuke.”

“He said he didn’t mind it, though, so there's no need, Sir,” Gaara continued, sketching out a shy smile. The scene that had just happened, with Sasuke throwing himself like that at Naruto, had given the redhead more nerve. He couldn't even pinpoint the fact that he was speaking to none other than their commander, one of the most important people at N.P.A.

“My younger brother’s a model,” Itachi added with the exact brotherly pride that made him so idealistic to whomever had big brothers who treated them badly, deciding to wash off the awkward atmosphere with a joke, “Who would have minded it?”

The redhead actually laughed at that, before Itachi’s voice rung a firm _‘Dismissed’._ inside the room, putting the young police officer back in his place. Gaara saluted briefly, his feet leading him to the door almost instantly and with that, just like Naruto earlier, he disappeared down the N.P.A hallway, as if he had never even been there in the first place. Itachi stood inside still, in deep silence, arms crossed over his chest as he rummaged over the events. He forgot he hadn’t properly congratulated Naruto, but he could give him a pay rise instead of a simple _'congrats'_ (he deserved it), especially for that one deed. But his main concern right now was what Sasuke was hiding, what could he possibly be involved with. Ever since last year, his younger brother had been out of character, as if someone had taken his body away and replaced it with a clone that learned to be just like him, except for the warmth and genuineness. He would disappear for a few days, then reappear like nothing ever happened, not giving any more details other than ‘I’m home’—that’s only if a police officer didn’t drag him back, because then he wouldn't even announce that he was home, just sink into his bedroom for the entire night. And, it seemed that Naruto Uzumaki, a fresh graduate, young, handsome and strong, cute at times, had joined the club of N.P.A employees who would have to force Sasuke home. _Oh, what a mess._

Tsunade walked in with a furrow of her brown brows, the wrinkle showing her age. Her heels clicked harshly and fast as she approached Itachi with a serious look on her face, “We have to talk.”

“Talk?” Itachi was confused, unfolding his arms, “It’s… 5 in the morning.”

“I know, but we have gained a bit of information about Sasuke and what he might be actually dealing with. Nothing is confirmed, but we pulled the tongues of a few gang members and homeless men. It’s always those who are there all the time that we should check,” Tsunade moved to sit on the chair that Itachi had just pulled for her, while he sat on the bed, where his younger brother had lied previously.

The Uchiha’s face was stern now, “Tell me everything you’ve got.”

“Everything is, unfortunately, too little for us in order to get a clear picture of it,” Tsunade sketched a professional, stoic smile. “For all we know, business goes down in the west side of Tokyo, which is not very far from here. A man is involved. An older man, actually,” Itachi was listening intently, jaw clenched at the mention of the elder. “I… don’t know what to believe. Shizune said it could be about money. Lending money, giving them back. That sort of relation. We don’t know enough. We’d have to start an undercover investigation. And for that, I have the perfect pupil,” Tsunade’s smirk told Itachi everything.

“And? Who do you propose?” Itachi was genuinely curious. He enjoyed sharing opinions, although he had made up his own right before Tsunade even mentioned the investigation.

“Well, I’d say…

_Naruto Uzumaki,_ ” they both spoke in unison, eyeing each other with a knowing look. Tsunade’s face broke into a quiet giggle—Itachi was only relaxed like this when he was alone. Usually, they wouldn’t get along, but the woman now enjoyed their little, amical conversation. It made her more relaxed.

So, Naruto Uzumaki be it.

*

Naruto walked around with a _grey cloud_ above his head, dodging the incoming mass of people on the Harajuku boulevard. It was always crowded, buzzing with different faces, some unearthly beautiful, others grotesque and perverted. Tokyo had its fair share of prostitutes, criminals, thieves—although it gave the appearance of perfection, especially to the far-poorer countries out there. Naruto’s hands were shoved in his pockets, guarding his keys and his phone, just for precaution, because, well, _you never know_. He had left his uniform back at N.P.A and was currently dressed with the same clothes of last night's, casual and loose, passing through the crowd like any ordinary young man would. The gun he stole from the gang member was disposed at N.P.A for verification and investigation, to see who bought it, the model, who it belonged to, if there are any handprints other than Naruto’s on it, if it had bullets and, further from that, they'd analyze the bullet material and then, hopefully figure out the source that was providing whomever the gang member was.

The incessant bubble of thought appeared again in his head, daring to drive him crazy--it just wouldn't leave him alone, the sensation of Sasuke kissing him so eagerly, wet and warm. Naruto didn’t regret it, but his innocence was nowhere to be seen and that was the main cause of the grey cloud finding a home in him. Of course, the blond could only be exaggerating the moment, making it seem scarier than it was. It's understandable, though, since he had considered himself so pure, so untouchable, and now he was tainted with none other than Sasuke Uchiha, the absolute god of Ford Models. And, to make it all worse, the more he thought of it, the more confused he was upon his sexuality, which, otherwise, wouldn't be thought of at all. _Why did I kiss back?_ He got reminded of Obito Uchiha’s class, the lesson on human instincts. _Well, to hell with that._ Perhaps it was a natural reaction of the body, to attempt to kiss back and--

Naruto bumped into someone hard, almost knocking them down in the process. He blinked a few times, confused, before he realized what had just happened. Bringing his gaze up, he couldn’t see anything over the incoming wave of three bodyguards shoving him forward, away from the person who had just stumbled over Naruto's form. One of the bodyguards was Asian, perhaps from India, the other was European, blue eyes and black hair, while the other was black, tall and muscular, with a name tag that read Ashton Cuth, so... an American. Naruto’s breath hitched in his throat as the bodyguards glared down at him like three steep mountains.

“I’m sorry!” he was quick to say, _chirp,_ bringing his hands up in utter defiance. “I wasn’t looking! I'm sorry--it won't happen again," Naruto was already imagining himself getting beaten by the three monsters, who were way taller and fitter than him.

“It’s okay,” a voice. _Whose voice?_ Naruto blinked again. None of the bodyguards were speaking.

And then, Sasuke Uchiha’s face was spotted, beautiful and pale in the sun, eyes so deep and onyx that it made Naruto involuntarily stare at them like he was caught in a maze. Sasuke looked at him tenderly as the bodyguards moved forward, and, in his eyes, the young police officer could read that he was _thinking about it as well,_ right at that point in time. From behind the European bodyguard, as he passed by, Sasuke threw him a dimpled smile, youthful and handsome. Naruto’s heart throbbed in his chest, and he tried to smile back, hoping it didn’t look as much as a grimace as he felt it on his face. His cheeks were trembling from the anxiety. Sasuke took a last glance at him over his shoulder, quick and slightly desperate in motion, as if he wanted to only look _more,_ before the bodyguards nudged him forward.

Naruto stopped in the middle of the crowd, shocked. Some people dodged him, some pushed right into him. He checked for the belongings in his pockets and was relieved to find them there.

The air smelled like soup and cotton candy combined. _A busy street._ If Naruto continued to be _lucky,_ he’d soon smell garbage and dog shit, with chocolate on top! Such a mix of scents, of emotions, and yet, Sasuke’s cologne lingered in the air as well, though, again...

_What does he want, damnit…_ Naruto thought to himself, before he pushed further on through the crowd. He was heading home.

*

A few days passed in utter silence. He hadn’t seen or heard Itachi talk about Sasuke at all, which was weird of him. Something had to have happened, or nothing. The news didn’t display anything _weird_ or shocking again. Perhaps he was only busy. Naruto didn’t know why he felt like he needed to know what Sasuke was doing. It was simple—he could ask Itachi, for example, but something kept him from doing it.

“You’re dozing off again,” Shikamaru scolded. “Are you sleeping well?”

They were wearing their uniforms in plain sunlight, at lunch time. Naruto hadn’t touched his fried eggs and was looking away, deep in thought, almost falling asleep on the spot. However, Shikamaru’s voice startled him and he felt forced to speak, his sleepiness washing off quickly, “Not really. I’m kind of… thinking about _it._ ”

“Oh, please,” Shikamaru rolled his eyes. “Were you saving yourself for marriage or God? It’s only a kiss, he didn’t get into your pants,” the remark of the ponytailed man calmed Naruto down a bit more, but made him bashful as well. The apples of his whiskered-cheeks shone pink in the sun.

“I don’t know… I’m sort of, obsessing over it.”

“Do you perhaps… have a crush?” Gaara teased, bringing his face up from his phone finally. The three of them were sweating in July's horrible temperature. The boulevard was lonely at this hour and the sun crept on their skin like a curse, along with the unbearable heat. Shikamaru was getting sweat marks under his arms.

“No, that’s not the case,” Naruto replied, _and it wasn’t._ It truly wasn’t. Naruto didn’t think like that of Sasuke, or of a girl he met, or of anybody. He was simply going along with his days, calm and collected, having just fulfilled his long-lived dream job. While he worked himself to the bone for the Academy, he didn't have time to actually meet someone and know them _like that_.

“Then?” Shikamaru chewed on a rice cake soundly, placing his elbows on the glass table. “What are you so worried about?”

“I don’t know,” Naruto stared down at his food, stabbing one of the eggs with his fork. The orange liquid poured out under the blond’s gaze. Gaara was texting his boyfriend—he asked the boys not to comment on it, because the two of them were fighting and he just had to reply in two seconds, with long, novel-like paragraphs, otherwise he’d explode. He made a few exceptions though, like when he was teasing Naruto. Shikamaru sighed.

“Just… pretend it didn’t happen. That’s how I live my life,” the ponytailed man sounded careless before he shoved the entire rice cake in his mouth and then had to spit it out— _too much._ Naruto grimaced.

“Thanks, now I’m really not eating.”

“Aw, come on, remember what I said? Just pretend it didn't happen. Start now,” Shikamaru bit back, and then stared at the disgusting rice cake which now lay, full of saliva, on the table. _Ew._ Gaara cursed himself for trying to intervene right in that moment--it would have been better if he didn't lift his face from the messaging app at all, or so he figured when he saw how the molded white thing sat in a _faint_ on the table top.

*

“Naruto Uzumaki,” Uchiha Obito’s voice was slightly rough as he spoke behind Naruto in the N.P.A PC room, where all the investigation, project planning and schedules were being put together attentively. The large hall with tall, glass windows showing a beautiful view of the crowded Tokyo contained multiple gadgets, modern technology… all the expensive things one could think of, possibly. Tsunade was at a computer with Shizune, reading out loud what she had to type into Microsoft Word, her fingers moving frantically on the keyboard, trying to keep up with the usually angry blonde. Naruto was in the P.C. room because he accompanied Shikamaru, who wanted to print out the legitimation he had bashfully lost only two days after being officially employed.

“Sir,” Naruto meant it as a salute, turning on his heels to face the Deputy Chief who looked more serious than ever.

“You are called to Uchiha Itachi’s office. Kakashi will be meeting you there as well, in about five minutes. Head quickly.”

“W-What?” Naruto was starting to panic. He thought he did something wrong, that he might have forgotten about. Even so, Obito’s head shook with disapproval of the panic.

“It’s just a talk. And a proposal," from across the room, Shikamaru's confused gaze laid on them as he grabbed the necessary papers, then returned to speak to the assistant who was informing him of the protocol. 

“Oh,” Naruto nipped at his lip nervously. “I’ll be there, Sir!”

Obito nodded as a means of goodbye, then walked off, leaving back a fiddling Naruto.

*

“Welcome, Naruto,” Itachi’s voice was unusually warm. _Something is wrong._ Naruto stood dumbfounded in the doorframe, hand gripping the metal weakly. Kakashi Hatake stood behind him like a shadow, eyeing the Commander in his turn. “Sit, will you?” Itachi pulled out a chair for the blond.

Naruto scooted closer, dusting his uniform off. He didn’t notice he had gotten it dirty and was even more embarrassed now. The navy blue of the vest complemented his light eyes. “Yes, Sir,” and with that, he plopped on the seat whose legs squeaked on the tiled, crystal clear floor with the sudden movement. Itachi sat at the desk as well, clasping his large, veiny hands together. Naruto noticed the red ring on his middle finger and briefly wondered how much it might have costed.

“Keep this in mind: answers are _yes_ or _no,_ brief, without thinking too much into it. If someone has to weigh out the options, it means that they’re not sure of their loyalty to me, and you know how much I despise that in this unit,” the way the words rolled out of Itachi’s lips made Naruto freeze. “If you say no, it won’t make a big difference. It’s your right to do it. But, I don’t take _I don’t know’s_ that lightly, it's a personal preference.”

Naruto stared at the man’s face, lips parted with nervousness. He just wanted Itachi to get to the point, to tell him already, because waiting only made his anxiety fly through the roof, making his skin crawl within the process. The dim light made the Commander look even scarier. _Fuck._

“Of course, this is only a proposal. We haven’t figured out yet how it should go, yet. Tsunade and I are in charge of it, for the moment,” Itachi repressed a couch, then cleared his throat, “Your help regarding Sasuke was very much appreciated, although you weren’t supposed to be on duty. For that you’ll receive a pay rise and if you want, you can take your teammates and dine at my home,” Naruto blinked in pure shock. “If that makes you uncomfortable, that’s okay. I just thought I’d show my gratefulness. Those are the good news for you, Uzumaki. The bad news are…” Itachi took a breath inbetween the words, “Tsunade and I are starting an investigation on a man that’s involved with Sasuke in some way. It’ll be an undercover operation. We proposed you as our right hand in this.”

“Right hand?” Naruto gasped, “What… What do you mean, Sir?”

“I’m not sure how it’d unfold, yet, but,” Itachi now wore a short smile, “I’m thinking that, you’re very clever and are good when it comes to improvisations, which would help us a lot within the operation. We need someone who can dissimulate, and your latest deed is actual proof of your natural talent. The gang member, right? You told us about it that night,” Naruto nodded. “I’m trying to make you understand that we see you fit for this temporary spot.”

“I’ve understood, Sir,” Naruto gulped, “However, I’m sorry. I can’t do it.”

Itachi’s and Kakashi's eyes widened at the same time with surprise. None of them expected Naruto to reject the offer, and Itachi didn’t want to bribe him with money either, because that was unethical and after all they were a corpus of authority. The elder sank in his chair slightly, eyes fixated on Naruto’s determined face. Everyone loved Naruto’s honesty and perseverance, but today was not the time, and certainly not the place.

“Why not?” Itachi brought a fist to his mouth, watching Naruto over the big ring. The blond’s blood ran cold through his veins, announcing the tremble of his slender fingers.

“I consider that this is the work of a spy, not mine,” the sheepish smile made Itachi understand, empathize. It was no easy duty. “Sir, I appreciate that you’ve proposed me for this instance, but I can’t do it. I’m just a young police officer.”

That’s when Itachi remembered how young Naruto was, how troubled his past had been and his eyes softened at the blond. He was right. In fact, nothing was ongoing—the operation hadn’t even been announced yet. Alongside with his features, Itachi’s mouth curved into a tender smile. It reminded Naruto of Sasuke’s, down at Harajuku. He ushered the brief memory away.

“I understand, Naruto,” Itachi spoke, leaning forward. “You’re a good kid. That was all for today, you’re dismissed.”

“Thank you, Sir,” Naruto stood up, bowed a little, then brushed past Kakashi who shook his head at Itachi.

“I know!” Itachi rolled his eyes, while Kakashi laughed. “I know… I just couldn’t bring myself to scold him,” the Uchiha looked away, trying to ignore the chuckle of the grey-haired man.

“You’re too soft. Wishing Sasuke was like that as well, right? That’s what’s making your heart ache.”

Itachi frowned a little, “No. Not at all. I love him just the way he is. He is my brother and I’m dead concerned about him,” clasping his hands together again, the commander heaved a strong sigh under Kakashi’s stare, “I just… Just wish him to be safe.”

“We’ll figure out a way to make sure he’s _safe_ , Itachi,” Kakashi walked over, flicking the younger man’s forehead. “We can count on his bodyguards.”

“I’m not too sure about that,” Itachi snorted. “They seem iffy to me,” and it was true. His intuition was nagging at him ever since Sasuke had employed the three men, one day, all of a sudden, telling his brother that it was a requirement coming from his modelling agency. Itachi didn’t buy it.

“Everything does, because you’re concerned. Let him breathe a little, Itachi, he’ll be alright.”

“I want to believe you,” Itachi looked up at Sasuke, a shadow in his eyes, “But I can’t.”

“I know…” Kakashi’s voice was merely a whisper, echoing in the now quiet office. Itachi’s fists clenched above the table top with _anger--even Hatake doesn't believe what he's saying, how do I do this?_ “I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: omg this has... 100 kudos? what? why? how? what... are y'all... ok? LMAO


	9. dining with the Uchihas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a brief look into sasuke's pov, just so you know  
> and yes, i love cliffhangers. fight me, bitch

Drowning in the black velvet sheets, curled everywhere on his bed, as if a rampage had just gone wild in there, Sasuke watched the ceiling blankly. The walls sported a deep shade of scarlet resembling blood, contrasting with the black, luscious tiles on which a puffy and rounded, white carpet laid, right by the bed. The room was elegant, sophisticated, fit for the brother of a Commander and the son of an international business director, Fugaku Uchiha, strict and strong, always bearing an expression as grave as that of a Greek philosopher. Sasuke turned on his side in the bed, facing the tall window which showed the beauty of Tokyo, always buzzing, filled with life to the brim, in the distance, and before that, their personal lake sat proud and luminous in the sun of the boring afternoon. Sasuke could hear the cars speeding in the distance and his heart longed for something he didn’t know of. Turning on his other side, hands clasped under his head, Sasuke exhaled softly, eyes closed. He had been trying to sleep for an hour now, but to no avail. A rustling could be heard downstairs, in the Uchiha mansion and, by the sounds of how the door slammed shut and the footsteps clicked on the stairs, Sasuke knew who it was. He repressed a groan as Itachi, with an annoying, smiling face, pulled the door open to Sasuke’s spacious bedroom in short time, didn’t even bothering to knock beforehand.

“Hi,” Itachi began. Sasuke looked at him neutrally from under the covers. “How are you?”

The voice was soft, equilibrated—the brunet couldn’t bring himself to even be mad at his brother, although he exasperated him at certain times. However, he knew that Itachi was here for a reason, to announce or ask for something, whatever it was… He couldn’t have been here for nothing, he always had a reason.

“Just get to the point, Itachi,” Sasuke said, voice low, pulling the velvet sheets all up to cover half of his face with the blanket. Itachi blinked, slightly surprised that Sasuke had brushed off the question about his wellbeing, ushered it away without much thought. The elder sighed. He missed how close him and his brother used to be and couldn’t exactly pinpoint a reason on why they’ve grown so apart, so far, like two strangers living under the same roof. When he was young, Itachi used to take him on long walks in the park, himself being around thirteen, while Sasuke was a _baby_ , only of 7 years. Back then, he used to talk Itachi’s ear off with little nothings, but he was cute and dear. Itachi found himself missing their good brotherhood—since they didn’t really get along with their parents, they only had each other. But now, Sasuke was drifting away as well, the same as their parents did back then, one forcefully, the other one involuntarily.

“Okay,” Itachi let out a sigh, hand still on the doorknob, “We have guests coming for dinner. Sit in your room if you feel better that way, but it’d be nice to come and greet them. Mom will be home, too,” Sasuke’s head perked up at that. _Mom?_ “Just… let’s pretend. Okay? We’ll pretend,” _that everything’s alright._

“Who else is coming?” Sasuke’s voice was small, latched with a pang of mere sadness. _Mom…_ He rummaged over the thought. It made his skin crawl.

“You’ll see,” the elder sketched a small smile, “That’s all I wanted to say.”

With that, the door fell shut. Sasuke soon dozed off to sleep, his mental exhaustion flipping completely with the news of his mother finally… visiting? No, not visiting. It was more complex. _I don’t know, I don’t fucking know,_ it was the last thought that dared bite at him, make him uneasy, before dreams enveloped him. Sasuke’s sleep, despite the blizzard that made his mind so hazy, was peaceful—he looked like a fallen angel, between the velvet sheets, lips slightly parted, soft puffs of breath rolling out. The mansion remained quiet until the evening, with Itachi who scooted to his own bedroom, in the opposite side of Sasuke's own, plopping down on the bed. He planned to finish reading Dante’s _Divine Commedy._

☠

“Sasuke… Sasuke…” the called man’s eyes fluttered open, heavy with sleep, feeling a warm hand grab his shoulder and shake him barely. _Who is that?_ Sasuke blinked sleepily, but he couldn’t really see much—if the voice had stopped talking, he’d probably fall asleep again. “Sasuke, the guests will be arriving soon. Get up, will you?” _Itachi._ Sasuke blinked again, before ushering his brother's hand away and sitting up in bed, eyes still closed despite the sudden movement.

“Let me… get dressed,” Sasuke muttered, voice hoarse from his nap. The thoughts of his mother were consuming him again. “I’ll come downstairs soon, so stop… checking on me,” the command, although soft, was clear and sound with Sasuke turning his head away, fighting back an incoming headache. Itachi smiled to himself, already dressed in an expensive Versace attire, as he watched his little brother comply for once, without a fight, without yelling. _So, he’s coming to see them._ He was glad. It hadn’t happened in a few months that Sasuke seemed so calm on the outside. Little did Itachi know that he was internally fighting the worst of battles.

Itachi walked out again. He always appeared like that, like a ghost, like a phantom of what used to be. Sasuke’s eyes followed his brother’s tall form as he made it out and shut the door behind him. It’s not like Sasuke wanted to be bothered, so he was happy that their interaction was almost meaningless every single time. The more he spoke to Itachi, the guiltier he felt. _Fuck. I can’t tell them._ Sasuke stood up abruptly as if he was trying to run away from the thought, _the smirk of the man,_ slightly unbalanced on his feet from having just woken up. _I can't tell them..._ Seeing Itachi made him feel even worse. _They don't know... No one knows._

His feet dragged lazily across the black tiles and the image of his mother struck once again, replacing the earlier _nightmare_. He felt dizzy, he felt weak, but fought back the war in his head with so much determination--it was the only way he knew how to survive. His hand gripped the doorknob to the specialized closet and pulled it open, revealing a bunch of expensive suits. From the way that Itachi wore himself earlier, and the way he was dressed, Sasuke guessed it was a formal dinner, with possibly barely known guests. His fingertips brushed against the hard materials, until he decided upon the Stuart Hughes diamond edition, limited to only three suits sold all over the world. He received it as a gift after getting a Vogue proposal for an amazing editorial he had at Ford Models. The Stuart Hughes suit had diamonds manually placed, costing about a million dollars, but Sasuke was absolved of having to pay. He smiled. It was the first time he was to wear it. He picked a pair of Tom Ford shoes, dark black, to promote his own agency and go along with. _Fun._

☠

Sasuke walked downstairs, dragging his hands over the front of the suit to straighten it. His hair fell around his face, combed and beautiful, slightly spiky at the back, ink-colored and wet with gel. Tall and lean, the model padded to the dining room where their maid was setting things up. Itachi spoke to her, cracking a joke which he laughed at whole-heartedly, before Sasuke caught his attention. The brunet wasn’t late and he even smiled a little. Itachi was endeared to see him for once relaxed, nodded as a quick greeting, then followed the maid along, wanting to help her around.

“Hey, while I’m gone, greet the guests at the front door and lead them here, if they come earlier,” Itachi said, trying so hard to make it not seem like he was ordering the brunet to do it (which he despised so greatly), to which Sasuke silently agreed, throwing a thumbs up at his brother who dared chuckle at the gesture. Sasuke himself smiled a little, but it soon faltered like a phantasmagoria.

☠

Naruto grabbed Shikamaru’s hand in self-defense as the brunet attempted to ‘arrange’ his bowtie, _fix_ it for him, “Don’t you dare, Satan. I spent ten damned sweaty minutes on this,” Shikamaru’s laugh resounded in the car, genuinely amused by the blond's sly remark. Gaara was driving, like always, sporting a red suit that was a little bit disheveled from perhaps… meeting with his boyfriend just earlier? Shikamaru didn't miss the chance to tease him about it, although it was only a presupposition, but eventually gave up when he received neither a confirmation, nor a disapproval.

Naruto looked like a freshly-packed gift, right out of the box, luminous and young—it even made Shikamaru’s mouth water, as much as he would never see Naruto that way, never even thought about him _like that,_ especially since Shikamaru was into older guys, with far more experience—and, Naruto had none. Well, outside of that quick kiss which had been lingering on his mind ever since that day, like a curse... _That doesn't count,_ Naruto told himself proudly, because he _didn't_ fancy Sasuke at all and most certainly he _wasn't_ gay. _It doesn't count._

“I’m bored,” Shikamaru yawned from the backseat, giving up on all his little attempts to untie Naruto’s accessory, which he would've done in order to upset him. Naruto, who had taken back his glorious passenger seat, except it wasn’t the police car, but Gaara’s personal Range Rover (a gift from the fucking _rich_ boyfriend), took a glance behind his shoulder at Shikamaru. The latter gazed at Naruto’s light blond, slicked back hair and his heart involuntarily skipped a beat, “Oi, do you want Sasuke to faint or what?” _the perfect occasion for it._

Naruto turned his head away fast, all blood going up his ears, “I don’t get what you mean,” his voice was latched with embarrassment. Not because he was _necessarily_ interested, but because he hated open talks about his non-existent romantic, sexual life—it was all the same anyway. “Stop teasing me… There’s nothing, really,” Naruto tried, to which Shikamaru shook his head. _Damn, he's hot._

“I was just kidding,” he yawned into his fist. Shikamaru was pretty _sexy,_ black suit and red tie with a white shirt underneath. None of them were used to this type of attire. But, among them, Naruto shone the brightest in his suit, on which little pearls were plastered, not knowing that he indirectly and purely by chance matched Sasuke's more expensive diamonds. He didn’t care if the pearls were fake or not—all that mattered is that he looked and felt good wearing that piece of clothing, always. Even Gaara silently agreed when Shikamaru praised the young blond earlier, totally genuine, authentic, not even a phantom of a joke lingering on his lips as he spoke.

“It’s here, see?” the redhead motioned to the huge mansion with his chin, hands tight on the steering wheel as they took a turn.

“Wait! If it’s that way, why are we—“

“They have a personal parking lot,” Gaara chuckled, to which both Naruto and Shikamaru froze. _A personal parking lot?! What the…_ “Yes, I know, shocking, right? Itachi texted me that when he sent the directions, that's where we're going now,” the explanation was short, but gave away enough information to be satisfying. 

Shikamaru and Gaara placed all their luck on Naruto, because if he hadn’t taken Sasuke to the N.P.A that _crazy_ night, with all the news howled over the possible death or kidnapping of the Ford model, he still would've been a missing face. Among all of the teams and sections that looked for him, belonging to N.P.A, Naruto Uzumaki was the only one who managed to do it simply, without wasting much time or significant effort, just his natural cleverness and intuition. The Commander thought that Naruto would probably feel really awkward coming there all by himself, and so he split the invitation to his teammates as well, so that he’d feel more at ease coming over. It was a proper way to express his gratitude, or so he thought. However, what Itachi missed from the equation was _not_ talking to Sasuke about the kiss—he even forgot that he had to do it. Naruto was still free of any sort of apology and totally _still_ thinking about _that_.

☠

The front door of the mansion was made of dark pine, standing in front of the boys like the gates to damn _Hell_. Shikamaru stopped in the middle of the alley to check his sole for dog shit, because he could swear he stepped in something when Gaara picked him up from the apartment building where he lived, but only now remembered to do it. Naruto made _a face_ at him, silently cursing and swearing to break his damn skull if the brunet embarrassed them in any way in front of the Commander who was seen at N.P.A almost like a sort of... plainer God. Shikamaru looked amused as he stuck his tongue out at a pissed-off Naruto who strolled to the front door with a threatening look plastered on his face. _Seriously…_ Naruto sighed, before he grabbed the little handle placed on the top of the door and knocked twice. The door swung open almost instantly, which meant that someone was put there especially for this occasion, was in charge of it, ready at any second, at any given time. Naruto’s head hung low as he brought himself to speak, standing on the first step that led inside, with Shikamaru and Gaara behind him.

_Oh fuck._

Sasuke stared down at him with a slight smirk. He looked _heavenly._ Naruto didn’t realize he was blatantly _staring_ until Sasuke actually spoke, the words rolling down from that sweet, sinful tongue in a tone that resembled honey, “Have you seen a ghost or something?”

Naruto flushed deep scarlet when Shikamaru snorted behind him. Naruto’s heart was pounding in his chest, but he figured out that the best justification for it was his social anxiety, only manifesting outside of his job where he was pretty confident. Sasuke was pretty attractive, but _not like_ that, he wouldn't make Naruto's chest beat _like that, no_. Naruto got reminded of their kiss. _What if I’m gay? No, I’m not._ Before he met Sasuke, Naruto would _consider_ that he might be gay, but ever since he had seen the man, he vehemently denied it. Hundred times per night. Matching the amount of numbers that he remembered first how he straddled the brunet on the club floor, and second, _that fucking cursed kiss._

“Uh, no, sorry, I’m actually—“ Naruto swallowed thickly, _it’s just social anxiety_ , “I mean, good evening, Sasuke.” The blond managed to save himself with a wide grin, slightly trembling, that always worked on everybody, including Obito Uchiha, which was… weird enough.

“Good evening, Na…?” Sasuke pretended not to know the name, lifting up a questioning finger and squinting his eyes. Only then did Naruto notice that the corner of the man’s eyes were slightly darkened with grey eyeshadow. _Fuck, I’m not gay._ Gaara eyed Shikamaru suspiciously when Naruto tensed before them, to which the ponytailed man gave a slight shrug. _No idea, man._

“Naruto,” the blond completed, even more embarrassed, “Naruto Uzumaki.”

“Naruto,” the brunet repeated, succeeding in seeming like he truly forgot the name of the _sexy blond. How could I?_ “Sure thing. Welcome,” Sasuke bit the inside of his cheek, seeming in deep thought, before moving aside from the entrance, completely ignoring the existence of the other two boys who stared at him equally in awe. Sasuke Uchiha was _a damn piece_ , and no one could deny it. Gaara even forgot about his boyfriend and some hidden away crevice of his mind imagined a _damn wedding_ with the Ford model. “Come in.”

The large mansion was white from head to toe, clean and bright, no patches, no spots—nothing. It looked like it was ripped out of some recent movie, prepared for this special occasion in particular. Naruto felt the need to clasp his hands together as his fingers started to tremble and his knees weakened when he walked inside past Sasuke, the sweet scent of the masculine cologne invading his nostrils again, so familiar, so tantalizing. The blond’s eyes fluttered shut in an attempt to calm himself down, listening to the sound of Shikamaru and Gaara’s hard soles hitting against the floor as they followed him. Sasuke closed the door delicately and then lead the way for the dining room.

☠

“Are they even coming?” Sasuke leaned in to whisper to Itachi, who was sinking in his seat—greeting the three, loud boys in a circumstance like this was tiring because he mainly had no idea how to behave outside of work. He didn’t know how formal or scary he should be.

The three young police officers were sitting across from the elegant and handsome Uchiha brothers. Shikamaru showed both of the losers (or _colleagues)_ a new game on his phone, but Naruto looked disinterested—sometimes, his gaze drifted off to the walls and the pretty frills here and there, occupying himself with anything else than the childish game Shikamaru and Gaara were so fond of. Crystal plates were laid on the scarlet table. _Whites and dark reds,_ like a royal palace. Sasuke was so used to it that he’d give all of this away for a normal apartment, it made no difference at all to him. And, if he wasn’t so rich, maybe he wouldn’t have met… _Fuck._ The thought struck like lightning and Sasuke paled a little. It soon faltered when Itachi whispered back the answer to the question that Sasuke had almost forgotten he asked in the first place.

“They’re three minutes away, be patient. You know that she…” Itachi’s eyes shut off tight with the sudden pain that came with the remembrance and Sasuke leaned away from his brother. Yes, Sasuke _knew_ , better than anyone else, actually.

Sasuke’s eyes darted to Naruto who happened to glance at him at the same time right in that minute. The brunet cocked a brow, feeling animated by the short span of attention that he received from the blond. Naruto’s gaze fell away. _Aw, not again._ Sasuke sighed softly. As soon as he broke eye contact with the brunet, Naruto leaned in on Shikamaru’s shoulder, forcing himself to stare at the process of the stupid game--it was better than the onyx gaze burning holes into the oceans. Anything would work in order to convince Sasuke that he was absolutely not interested, although the brunet insisted… _No, I’m not gay._ Naruto found himself silly for thinking about it, _as if he’d actually like me._

☠

Uchiha Fugaku walked inside the dining room with no announcement, no greeting, no nothing. Naruto, who had been motioning for Shikamaru to turn off his phone, upon noticing the new presence behind them, stared in disbelief at the wheelchair that Fugaku was gripping onto. It displayed a frail-looking woman, pale from top to bottom, her cheeks sunk in from how skinny she was and her eyes the same daring, yet warm ashy tone as Sasuke's, and yet looking sort of lost. Her long, black hair resembled the Commander’s and the model’s alike, straight and shiny, despite of her precarious health—Naruto’s breath hitched in his throat. The man who was pushing the wheelchair had the same tear ducts like Itachi, under a pair of tired, but grave eyes, seeming aggressive and imposing--it didn't take the blond long to figure everything out.

Naruto stood up on instinct, at the same time with Itachi and Sasuke, bowing lowly at the man and the woman who tried to smile, but then winced in pain. Gaara nudged Shikamaru fast and they followed along in the moves of the ones around them, standing up way too late, kind of bashful upon not noticing—it was the game’s fault for being so addictive and entertaining, not theirs.

“Good evening, father,” Sasuke began, eyes darting to the floor. Naruto noticed how the brunet vehemently avoided to look at the woman in the wheelchair, how tense he had become ever since she made an appearance in the picture of the perfect-looking mansion, that apparently was actually sheltering an imperfect life. _Is it his mom? It must be…_

“Good evening, Sasuke,” Fugaku replied, pushing the wheelchair further. The maid came to his rescue, offering to help place the woman at the table for him while he picked a seat for himself. Fugaku barely thanked her. Itachi had become tense as well, except that his eyes were fixated on the thin woman who sometimes coughed a little, weak and drained, now seated on Naruto’s side, however, not that close to him. Space.

“I’ll bring in the dishes, let me ask the chief!” the maid was a cute grandma, red in the cheeks and fat in the belly and the backside, of French origin. She was _sympa._ Itachi thought of her as his own grandma. Her small heels clicked on the tiles loudly with the pace of her fast walk to the grand kitchen. Itachi stood up and accompanied his father who motioned with his head, suggesting that they have something to talk about before they sit to dine. The _Commander_ could do nothing in front of his dad but comply. The older brother knew of two laws: Fugaku and N.P.A. The younger brother knew of two laws: his brother's wrath and lust.

When Itachi was out of the dining room, Naruto watched Sasuke’s eyes turn soft as his gaze landed upon the poor woman, who was now attempting to grab a napkin from the table with a trembling, faint hand. The blond observed how the raven’s fists clenched on the table top as he observed the movement. Sasuke stood up, went around the table and scooted closer to the woman. Only then could Naruto see the resemblance clearly. They were… too alike not to be mother and son, except the woman was sick, so, sick. If you lifted her too hard, she'd break.

“Sa… Sa…” the woman breathed out with a smile, but it was obvious that it pained her, when Sasuke finally arrived over and carefully grabbed her skinny, slightly blue hands between his warm palms, gentle and obviously content with seeing her. He was about a meter away from Naruto, who couldn’t help but observe the scene, hoping it wouldn’t be interpreted as rude. Sasuke was too invested, his eyes soft, almost teary as he crouched to be on eye level with the weakened woman. “Sa..su…” she wanted to say his name, attempted to, but was too weak. Naruto swore he saw Sasuke’s eyes welling up with tears at that.

“Sa…su…ke…” the woman tried so hard to utter her own son's name, and looked genuinely joyful, in absolute bliss as she did so, even though it wasn't perfect. Sasuke’s ashy eyes fluttered shut and a sad smile spread on his lips as he lifted those weak hands to his cheek, leaning into the touch. He remembered all their pretty, sunny days, her wide smile, when she used to walk by herself and hold his little, chubby hand in her own.

“Don’t tire yourself, mama.”

Naruto’s heart broke into a million pieces. He had to stare away, had to look away, before he’d break down in a fit of tears. He could still see, out of the corner of his eye, how Sasuke was now grabbing a napkin for the woman—his _mother_ —to cough into, weak and quiet, almost a puff of gurgling breath. Naruto’s chest tightened. _Fuck._ When he looked back, one single tear escaped Sasuke’s eyes and, on spotting Itachi who walked back inside with his father by the shoulder, he soon straightened and moved to his chair, as if trying to wipe away the little deed of checking on his own mother. What was so wrong about it? Naruto didn't know. Itachi… _What’s with Itachi? Why did Sasuke move away?_ The Commander sat back across the table, next to his rebellious brother who now looked more dutiful than ever, a truly good boy. Soon enough, the maid and their personal chief came along with two waiters to bring the food. Naruto hoped he’d be able to eat after being filled to the brim with anxiety and the pain of having to witness a suffering mother and her broken, so young son.

Glancing up from the red peppers and the fresh ham, Naruto caught a glimpse of Sasuke’s face. It was almost like nothing happened. _What the fuck?_ His stoic expression was again strong, despite of the woman literally still being there, nothing changed. _How? How do you do that, Sasuke?_ Naruto knew that curiosity killed the cat, but he didn’t stop from running that thought over and over in his mind as he ate and drank slowly, careful with his anxiety-induced stomachache. He chewed lightly, mouth closed, staring down at the meal. Naruto wondered why they got such light food for dinner, but then remembered the presence of Sasuke’s _mama._ His heart quivered at that. Perhaps a strict diet was keeping her from eating certain food, and the chief decided to serve everybody the same, so she wouldn’t possibly be upset about not being able to eat. How Sasuke turned off his emotions just like that would remain a mystery to the blond, for as long as the raven decided it to be.

☠

Naruto felt a pair of his eyes burn on his skin when he was finished with his food, but didn’t dare to look back. The chief came inside again, handing the maid two bottles of Chateau Margaux, one of the most-sold wines out there. Naruto’s eyes followed the movements of the waiters, who received, in their turn, the wine from the maid and began to pour in everyone’s goblets besides of the mother’s (who was being served plain water), filling them to the half. Naruto took a sip and, as he tilted his head back to swallow, he accidentally caught a glimpse of Sasuke deliberately staring at him, no shame, no nothing in his eyes. The glass of wine was sitting on the table in front of him, untouched. _He won’t drink?_ Naruto’s eyebrows came into a small, confused frown, but Sasuke didn’t move at all, didn’t even blink. Naruto swallowed, fiddling with his fingers under the cover of the table, not knowing what to do with himself. He was flustered and bothered.

Itachi spared Sasuke a glance. The brunet didn’t pick up on it, but the elder’s gaze followed the direction of Sasuke’s stare and he _understood._ Nudging his little brother in the elbow, Itachi shook his head quietly, before downing the glass of wine and clicking it on the table, ordering the waiter to fill it one more time. Naruto grabbed his own glass, swirling the alcohol inside for a little bit, before mirroring the Commander’s move. The more he drank, the more bothered he was with Sasuke who stared just like that, as if neither rudeness, nor manners were a thing.

It surprised everyone when Sasuke stood up from the table, a faint blush covering his usually pale, gaunt cheeks, pushing a squeaking chair back on the tiles, “Excuse me,” he whispered simply, voice slightly hoarse, pulling the jacket of his expensive suit slightly lower over the front part of his pants. _What?_ Naruto blinked, more confused than ever. _Where’s he going?_ Oblivious to the situation, the blond watched as the raven hurriedly walked out of the dining room.

“I forgot to tell you that I feel obliged to apologize on his behalf,” _Apologize_ _about what?_ Itachi leaned forward just a little over the table, making sure that Naruto would hear him, “I’ll talk to him,” _Talk about what?_

☠

The bathroom was placed on the same floor of the dining room, pretty much close to it, in the lowest part of the Uchiha mansion. Sasuke walked quickly, one strong, soft hand coming down to the front of his pants. _Fuck this, of all times, why now?_ Sasuke cursed himself, his thoughts, the blond who was so tempting and so sweet at the same time, even when he didn’t do anything but sit still. He was vexed with the situation. There was something about Naruto… that caught his attention, ever since he was shoved into the dirty wood of Pearl Fire, with the blond straddling him fiercely, a wild look in his eyes. _Wildcat._ His heart raced as he stepped inside the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind him, hoping that no one especially needed to use the bathroom now.

He stared in disbelief at the tent forming in his pants, already obvious. He used to go through this when he was just a teenager, and currently had no idea why this was happening to him again. _I would have rather had a small dick,_ he thought to himself, cursed it, cursed everything, as his hands wrapped around the edges of the black marble sink, cold touching warmth. He thought about splashing water on his face, but that would ruin his makeup. Then, he thought of another option: he’d stay here until it just… went away on his own. But that fell away as well. The guests would wonder _what the fuck_ could Uchiha Sasuke possibly be doing for so long stuck inside of the bathroom. _Fuck,_ Sasuke stared at himself in the mirror, eyes hazy with lust. Naruto's image at the dinner table flashed before his eyes, his slicked blond hair, those beautiful blue eyes that looked both innocent and mischievous, the way Naruto would always fight back. Sasuke, a born sadist, thought about possibly having sex with Naruto while holding him at gunpoint. As his imagination ran, the human reason diminished. However, what demanded a final decision was that smile, youthful and cute, adorable... and his plump lips, the way he tasted, the way his tongue rolled... _Fuck it, I’ll be fast, then._

With that, Sasuke abruptly shoved one hand down his pants, watching himself in the mirror as he bit his lip within the first touch and silently hoped it wouldn’t stain his expensive suit. He still had a dinner to go back to, a family to meet and a... stupid attractive blond to--to what? It didn't matter. Sasuke's teeth bit harder down on his lip as his breathing grew unsteady and the first, soft moan rolled out of his lips. _Fuck this._

☠

The young raven had been gone for about twenty seconds. Naruto wondered where he could’ve been immediately, since he gave no direction and perhaps, the concern that Itachi exasperated everyone with, was contagious. The Commander apologized for his brother’s staring, but wasn’t aware of the _entire_ thing—however, he had to apologize for the kiss as well, on behalf of his wild younger _bro._ Naruto wiped his mouth with a napkin, finding that a bit of wine dripped down the corner of his plump lips. And then, he figured that he needed to use the bathroom, otherwise he'd probably piss himself on the way back home. _Thirty seconds since Sasuke had been gone._

“Sir,” Naruto didn’t drop the formalities, not even in this almost familiar circumstance, “Where’s the bathroom?”

Itachi smiled as Naruto caught his attention, ripping him out from the conversation he was having with one of the waiters, “Oh?”

“Bathroom, Sir,” Naruto repeated, quietly, eyes slightly glazed from the alcohol. Shikamaru and Gaara were ordering some dessert by his side. Naruto said he’d skip even before the option was available, so the other waiter didn’t even spare him a glance. It was safe to say that Naruto was surprised and impressed that the Uchihas had personal waiters and a chief, in their own _home._ However, it seemed that their parents didn’t live with them. _Why?_

“Oh,” Itachi said again, before motioning with his finger through the air, “As soon as you get out of the dining room, turn right. It’s close, you’ll see it. A white door,” Naruto nodded, giving Itachi a silent thank you, before standing up and walking out.

He was impressed with the main hall. Everything was white, mixed with scarlet—elegant and rich. Naruto thought he could live here effortlessly. It was nice, spacious, but it seemed unlived in. That, he didn’t like.

_Oh, there it is,_ Naruto noticed the closed door, walked towards it, glad that he could find the bathroom without much help. He thoughtlessly pulled the door open, eyes trailed on the floor so he wouldn't trip over his feet since he already drank about two glasses of wine and was feeling unsteady.

_The... Oh my fucking God._ Naruto froze in the doorframe when his eyes darted up, mortified.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do I make my readers sad or horny? The answer is. Yes.


	10. rejection of too few words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW! mentions of suicide/suicidal thoughts

The tap water was on. Sasuke was washing his hands with a neutral expression plastered on his face, at least until he noticed a presence behind him. _Pretty boy._ Naruto stood in the doorframe, embarrassed about not knocking and about being alone with the raven once again, in between four eyes, intimacy hitting stronger than it should have. When Sasuke looked at him, turning off the tap water, a small smile bloomed on his lips. “Oh, hello there, Naruto,” the voice was breathy, almost tired. Naruto observed the faint blush that was staining Sasuke's cheeks and enveloped itself around the skin on his neck as well, through the first two untied buttons of the raven's white shirt, sitting underneath the suit jacket.

The blond nipped at his bottom lip, moving his gaze away, “Uhm… hi?” he tried. He didn’t know what he was supposed to say. He was terrified at the thought of possibly walking in on Sasuke while the man was using the bathroom. He supposed he’d have to apologize for not knocking and so he did, “I’m sorry for just—barging in like that. I didn’t mean—“

Sasuke used his now wet hands to splash a few droplets of water in Naruto’s face teasingly, who yelped dramatically, “You didn’t walk in on anything, did you?” By this point, the blond was beginning to resemble a tomato. Sasuke’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion when Naruto scanned his body up and down with a mortified look on his face. The raven looked down. _Oh, the belt._

“It’s… unfastened,” Naruto gulped, staring at the open belt, hanging down Sasuke’s crotch. 

“If it bothers you that much, fasten it yourself,” Sasuke smirked, clasping his hands behind his back, shifting his weight on one leg only. The alcohol that was boiling through the blond’s veins made him unconsciously move forward with a newfound nerve that prepared the impulse, reaching for the expensive belt with trembling fingers, swallowing thickly. It was nothing after all, it was just a belt; the blond was only helping out. The raven looked tired, and the blond was glad to be a little helper. It made him feel useful. Sasuke looked down, satisfied, as the blond’s hands worked deftly on the belt, tightening it properly, the leather digging into the skin of his delicate fingertips. Once he was done, he stepped back, and Sasuke didn’t miss the chance to splash more water droplets in his face. _Teaser._

“Sasuke!” Naruto protested, bringing his hands up to wipe away the water. _Asshole._

“What?” Sasuke feigned innocence, before flicking Naruto’s forehead. The blond protested again, tipsily running around the bathroom, trying to get away from a chasing Sasuke who was chuckling, youthful and seeming genuinely amused. Naruto was tipsy from the wine, and, at some point, he even started giggling when Sasuke caught him off-guard with some tickles, palms still wet, pressed against the shirt underneath Naruto’s jacket, the blush on the raven’s cheeks slowly disappearing. _But why was he blushing in the first place?_

It wasn’t until Naruto got _pissed off_ that Sasuke was shoved out of the bathroom with a playful kick in the ass received by the blond, who closed the door behind him. _Fucking asshole._ Naruto smiled to himself in the bathroom as he heard a pair of footsteps walking away. _That was fun, though._

*

When Naruto walked back into the dining room, he saw Sasuke downing a glass of wine. All of the joy from earlier was gone. He placed the now empty glass on the table, clicking his nail against the crystal. The waiter got the message and he scooted over to pour more wine inside of the goblet, which Sasuke got ahead and downed again, throwing his head back with a burning throat. Naruto noticed how the frail woman was staring at her son, sadness spreading on her gaunt face. The blond’s fists were clenched when he walked back to his chair. Shikamaru and Gaara were talking to Itachi by the table, standing up, hands behind their backs, taking an imposing stance, fit for talking to the Commander.

Naruto saw Sasuke’s grimace. The raven ordered another glass. The waiter, taken aback, spoke,

“Sir,” he gulped, genuinely terrified after seeing Sasuke’s gaze, “I’ll have to ask the chief for another one. We don’t have any more… of this,”

“Do I look like I care?” Sasuke spat back, “Bring whatever you have.”

With that, the waiter was gone. Sasuke took a glance at his phone and his entire body tensed up when two message notifications popped in. Naruto blinked, staring, not knowing what was going on, but he was too afraid to ask. Sasuke plopped in his chair, carding a hand through the black locks of hair and messing it up a little. Naruto brought his hands together on his lap and stared down at them. The sound of another notification popped again. Sasuke’s jaw clenched, firm and strong, but he didn’t check it out. His features only softened when his eyes fell upon his mother’s form, who was now peacefully sleeping in her wheelchair, with Fugaku behind her, who gripped the handles absent-mindedly while having a short conversation with the other waiter, older than the first one, bearing a curled moustache. Naruto supposed he was of French origin.

“Fuck,” Sasuke whispered mostly to himself, unheard by no one besides of Naruto, his gaze moving skyward. His head was spinning from the wine, he was dizzy, nauseous. _Fuck._ Naruto stood up from the table, walking over to the raven slightly alarmed. It might have been a bad idea, but he wouldn’t have known unless he tried.

“Hey,” Naruto started, placing a soft hand on Sasuke’s shoulder, “What’s going on? Are you okay?”

_I can’t tell them._ Sasuke nodded briefly, closing his eyes, taking into the warmth of the touch. The image of his mother flashed before his eyes, as if it was imprinted on his eyelids, to make it all worse. His eyebrows furrowed. _This is a nightmare._ Itachi noticed the two of them, excused himself to Shikamaru and Gaara and walked over with a concerned expression on his face.

“Drank too much?” Itachi began as Naruto moved away to let the older brother take a look at Sasuke. The raven's lips drew a short, mocking smirk.

“What, afraid I’ll throw up on your Versace? Don’t worry about me,” Sasuke’s voice was simple. Oh, if only it was the alcohol. That was the last problem on his list. He was used to drinking even bigger quantities than that, hard Scotch, rough beer, vodka… _he made me do it_. _Fuck, not again._ Sasuke tensed up as the remembrance hit. The notifications remained unanswered on his phone, which he hid away in the pocket of his suit.

“Sasuke,” Itachi uttered sadly, watching him. He could feel it from afar. Something was so wrong, so terribly wrong. In the meantime, the waiter came and refilled Sasuke’s glass.

The raven suddenly sat up and drank the recent alcohol in his goblet like a simple shot, slamming the glass against the table top with a frown on his face, “Leave me alone”. In no time, Sasuke stormed out of the dining room, attracting a few questioning glances upon his form as he did so. Itachi’s pleading eyes found Naruto’s, who understood instantly. _Go after him._ The blond learned to obey the rules. And so he did, rushing to catch up to him.

*

“What’s going on?” Naruto half-yelled, spotting Sasuke by the main door, drawing his jacket off from the top of his shoulders. The tips of his ears were reddening from the nervousness. The blond blinked, confused, keeping a reasonable distance—he could feel Sasuke’s anger seeping through and his eyes were a good indicator of that as well. _Wrath._ Naruto’s fist clenched. _Don’t push it._

“Don’t ignore me,” the blond started again, but Sasuke grabbed the doorknob and rushed out, closing the door in Naruto’s face. _Damn it._ He pulled it open and hurried out. Sasuke was walking to the lake, now only sporting the white shirt which had been underneath the diamond jacket the whole time.

The atmosphere was tight around them. Naruto’s eyes fell upon the now black lake, with the darkness that settled within the young night. A few orange nuances could be seen far off into the distance from the late sunset, but the light rays were so faint, so weak… they didn’t help with the blackness of the night much. Naruto’s soles hit against the grass, ripping himself from the alleyway to follow Sasuke who now sat on the edge, crouched, dragging a fingertip on the surface of the water, intently staring at the ripples. Naruto came behind slowly, quietly, not wanting to disturb the peace.

Sasuke snorted, “Did Itachi send you again?”. He then continued to draw little patterns upon the surface, clear and black, reflecting the sky. The freshness of the light green grass filled the air, musty and much too earthly, reminding both of them of life itself. Naruto licked his lips, before crouching next to the brunet.

“Does it matter?” Naruto’s voice was merely a puff of air, lost in the nightsky.

“It does, but then again, many things don’t,” Sasuke brought his finger up from the water and wiped the liquid off on top of his suit pants. From the crouching position, Sasuke’s arms wrapped around his knees, chin rested on top, staring absent-mindedly.

“Are you… Are you okay?” Naruto tried. The remark of the brunet had made his stomach churn.

“I could be, or I could be not,” Sasuke’s eyes locked inside Naruto’s blue gaze, shimmering even in the dark. He observed how the blond’s eyes went from never-ending innocence to realization. But what did Naruto have to do with all of these? He protected, and was protected in turn. _What would he know?_ “It’s none of your business.”

“I know…” Naruto’s voice was a pang of sadness, eyes darting downwards. It sent a wave of guilt through the brunet, but he couldn’t take it back. “It might not be my business, but I just wanted to… ask, you know? It’s always better to ask. Because, well… you never know,” the blond was frustrated, feeling like the words, as he brought them out, made no sense, but inside his head they sounded way better. Sasuke tensed up.

“Don’t concern yourself with suicide,” Sasuke heard the rustling of the clothes. Naruto straightened up. “I’m not… thinking about it, at all. Actually, I wouldn’t do it.”

“Why not?” Naruto was genuinely curious, but hated how it came out. _Fuck._ Sasuke burst into a fit of sudden laughter.

“Damn, do you want me dead that much?” Naruto flushed red.

“No! I’m sorry, it just—ran out like that, I didn’t mean it… shit,” Naruto heaved a tired breath. Now, he was _properly_ making no sense. The wine sure had done a proper job, because he couldn’t sum up his words coherently. “Please, say whatever you want to say, don’t listen to me, like, _at all_.”

“I’m not thinking about suicide,” Sasuke repeated his earlier phrase, looking up at Naruto. Those black, slightly foxy eyes burned deep holes on his skin, they were devouring the blond, so intense and so plain at the same time—they gave away no emotion. They say that eyes are the windows of your soul, though. _Is nobody home?_ Naruto wondered… “We all die anyway. If I ever get so sad, I’ll just wait for it to be over. Because, in the end, it will always be over. In one way or another.”

The silence gathered around them and right when it began to weigh unbearably, Sasuke stood up, whipping around to face the blond. Without any spoken word, away from those nagging eyes, engulfed in obscurity, the raven’s hands moved forward on their own and cupped Naruto’s soft cheeks, rubbing the warm flesh slowly, thumbs moving over the whisker marks. Naruto’s heart did a fast leap in his throat and he felt smothered by the touch, but not in a bad way. He had just never felt like this. The caressing… so slow and dizzying. The blond blinked, unable to sustain Sasuke’s endeared gaze. _Fuck._ The brunet was leaning in way _too close_ , and the blond felt the need to stop him, before he could refrain from reciprocating.

“Sasuke…” Naruto breathed out, bringing a hand up to lay over Sasuke’s own, on top of his cheek, inspecting the _sin_ of the touch, how wrong and right it felt at the same time, like a bittersweet guilty pleasure, velvety and warm. However, he unexpectedly leaned away from the incoming, _possible?_ kiss. The brunet cocked his head to the side, “I’m… sorry.”

“Sorry about what?” Sasuke nudged. He wanted, needed a clear answer. That's how he functioned best. The raven had a lot of people in his life who weren't sure of him, or the exact opposite, that were too _sure_ about him, especially the... _No, fuck. Fuck._ The brunet remembered that he left his phone inside of his jacket, back in the mansion, and silenty prayed to all gods out there that nobody would dare fumble in.

“I… can’t do this with you, I’m sorry, I’m not—“ _gay._ Naruto shut his mouth, unable to speak further. While keeping a firm stare at the blond, Sasuke nipped at his lip, falling among his thoughts, along with his hands that ripped away from the touch. “I’m not…” Naruto tried to say it again, his nails digging into the middle of his palms. _Damn it, ju_ _st say it._ Sasuke just stood there, eyeing him—the strength in his eyes took Naruto by surprise. They never lost their sparkle, not even for a second.

“Well, fuck,” Sasuke suddenly chuckled. He didn’t break, not at all. In fact, he seemed quite confident, even with the rejection hanging upon his shoulders like the weight of the world. The model had never been rejected before, everyone would fall to their knees, both literally and figuratively. “I’m sorry then. I must have gotten it wrong. It won’t happen again,” Naruto’s eyes widened with surprise.

“Wait—“ Naruto swallowed. Sasuke was already walking back to the mansion, shoving his hands inside of his pockets. _No one sees me cry._ Naruto blinked, a hand extended forward as if to stop him, but falling away hopelessly. The raven raised one questioning, unbothered brow as he glanced over his shoulder at the blond who appeared conflicted, confused and... longed for something. Whatever it was. The phantom of Sasuke's hands on his face, cupping him like that, so dearly and gently, nagged at him for a second presence, but nothing came. “Wait, I…” _am not sure._

“I don’t wait for anyone,” Sasuke’s reply was short, retaking the pace of the walk back to the mansion. He didn't look back once, determined and husky, unbreakable. Seeming... unbreakable, although the back of his eyelids stung painfully. 

Naruto closed his mouth, shutting his eyes tight, completely alone near the lake, listening to the slight gurgle of the moving water. The night began to grow windy around him. _Fuck._ _Why did I do that?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Naruto didn't catch Sasuke jacking. Our little Sasu just went, wanna see some real speed, bitches? LMFAO  
> thank you for the love on the last chapter. i adore each one of you, my readers are the cutest and no one can convince me otherwise, fuck off 
> 
> \--note from your favorite bitch ass


	11. don't dare wait for me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY...  
> no i'm not

Albeit the thought was incessant and useless, Naruto went home with Sasuke’s image encrypted on the back of his eyelids. For the ride home, Shikamaru didn’t miss a chance to tease the blond about his little interactions and gazes with the Ford model.

“He’s all eyes for you, dumb,” Shikamaru chuckled, “He didn’t even look at us for like… one second, am I right?” and turned to Gaara for approval, which the redhead firmly nodded at, one hand on the steering wheel, looking ahead. Naruto had willingly taken the backseat and it left all of them pondering on the reason. None found out about Naruto’s little mishap with Sasuke, the way he just so blatantly rejected him instead of telling him the truth. The blond wasn’t going to talk about it until he rummaged properly over it, gathered his thoughts in a fresh, appropriate pack. However, it was impossibly difficult—his mind was racing, his senses were filled with Sasuke’s cologne and the sharp tinge of mixed alcohol with every spoke word of the raven's. The young police officers had to leave the mansion early (service tomorrow), while the parents of the Uchiha brothers remained.

“I don’t think it’s quite like that,” Naruto forced himself to utter. He didn’t feel like talking at all. However, if that became obvious, he'd have to explain himself to them and speaking about Sasuke wasn't something he certainly wanted to do right now, hence he decided upon handling his words carefully and clear enough not to raise any suspicion.

“Pfft,” Shikamaru snorted, glorious in the passenger seat. “You might have seduced the _tightest_ model in the industry and that’s what you come up with? That it’s not _like that?_ Naruto, please,” Shikamaru was heaving breaths of laughter. It was so funny for him, for some reason. “You’re really stupid if you miss out on that. I’ve read some articles…”

Their bodies shook slightly as the heels of the car rolled over a hole in the ground. Gaara gripped the steering wheel to take a turn that would lead first to Shikamaru’s house, where the redhead would drop him. Shikamaru's phrase never continued.

Naruto hummed, interrupting, “You know, it’s not always about sympathies. I think he’s just being friendly,” _not a good enough save, clearly._ Shikamaru watched him over his shoulder. The street lights washed over the blond’s face prettily, in reds and yellows, as the car kept moving.

“If I stuck my tongue in your mouth right now, like right now, would you think I’m only being friendly?” Naruto blushed, but Shikamaru’s cocked, mocking brow throned still. “You can’t be serious about this, Naru.”

“I didn’t even consent to that,” the blond’s eyes squinted.

“Why did you kiss back, then? Especially since it was a first for you.”

Silence fell around them with a clammy grip. Naruto couldn’t defend himself against that. His fists clenched on top of his lap with the frustration of not being able to explain it, not to Shikamaru or Gaara, not to himself, not to anyone. He just… did it. The rest of the car ride was quiet, safe for Shikamaru’s small puffs of breath that exhaled grey cigarette smoke.

*

“Itachi,” Obito rushed after the Commander, extending a hand forward which he used to grab the sleeve of the rough, navy uniform. The Deputy Chief’s voice was alarmed and hurried. Itachi whipped around to look at him, confused. He was originally headed for the PC room at N.P.A.

“Yes?”

“I think we might have a problem,” Obito breathed out. The hallway was illuminated dimly with fluorescent light, as the air bore a hospital-like scent. Chlorine from the disinfection. “Remember the guns we had to inspect?”

_Sasuke’s gun._ Itachi tensed up, “Go on.”

The Deputy Chief heaved a deep breath, “That gun is imported from Afghanistan. We finally found the mark, RCA345. It was hidden inside the components. They… tend to work like that, to hide that it’s illegal.”

Itachi’s fist clenched, “What do you mean illegal?”

“It comes from an unauthorized producer,” Obito looked down, knowing that the gun belonged to none other than Sasuke Uchiha, that other night at Pearl Fire. “It’s imported, Itachi… Which means, the one who owned it, did some… dirty affairs, should I say? I don’t know how to call them. The thing is, we found three imprints on it. None of them belong to officer Shikamaru Nara who plunged it from the floor with gloves on. We found evidence of it touching the skin of Uzumaki Naruto. But we know about that incident… Sasuke’s doing,” Obito felt like he rambled—the fear of Itachi’s reaction. The man hated delivering bad news.

“Get to the point, Obito,” Itachi’s arms crossed over his chest, trying to handle the angry tremble in his fingers. He had to hide it—it’s not fit for a Commander to lose his temper.

“The imprints belong to Sasuke and two of the others are unknown. They were found in different spots on the gun… That was not the first time it was used. Send out a team of investigation for Pearl Fire. Keep Sasuke under strict and close observation. Don’t let him, under any circumstance, get involved with stuff like that.”

“Naruto Uzumaki also grabbed a gun,” Itachi spoke matter-of-factly, demanding an answer.

“Yes, from the Okihita gang. They’re drug dealers, some of them are pimps. Tsunade already gathered information on them. It’s to be delivered to the chemical experts, the girls’ field, through Shizune this afternoon,” Obito bit his lip under the other man’s grave stare, black eyes dripping hostility.

“Any links between the stolen gun and the one that my brother held?” Itachi raised a brow as Obito shook his head, disagreeing. “Alright, then…” a sigh escaped his lips, “how about the drugs?”

Obito pulled his palm into a fist, “A mix of heroine and cocaine. That’s all that we know so far, about all the bags.”

_Fuck._ “And Sasuke’s drug tests? What did Shizune say? I didn’t manage to check any reports,” Itachi spoke through almost gritted teeth. He couldn’t contain his anger any longer. One thing, one word from Obito, a certain _yes, they're positive_ would send him straight through the roof. The younger Uchiha was _fuming._

“Clear,” Obito pulled a respectful smile. Itachi breathed of relief, as if he had been preventing himself from exhaling all along, dragging his palms down his face. _Thank God, thank God._

_Thank all heavens. He’s fine._ “Is that all, Obito?”

“Pretty much it,” Obito grinned proudly. “We’ll figure something out, don’t worry about it, Ita. Soon enough, the operation will get going. We’ve spoken to the girls and boys department alike. We have volunteers to do the work, if Naruto Uzumaki isn’t available.”

Itachi nodded. A mix of good and bad news. He didn’t know what emotion was eating him alive, either the fact that Sasuke was clean, like he promised to be, or that he imported a gun from God knows who in Afghanistan, got illegally in the possession of it and _probably_ didn’t even know how to handle it. But, to each their time. Itachi and Obito disrupted their conversation there with a respectful shake of the hand, as a means of thanks coming from the Commander.

*

Naruto groaned out in pain as the nurse pulled the cut skin apart, preparing to stitch it. The blond’s eyes shut tight and his teeth grazed strongly against each other. “Fuck…” he breathed out, as his eyes welled up with tears.

Shikamaru shivered. The open scar looked terrible.

“A band of thieves, you say?” the nurse asked, trying to distract Naruto from the pain. The open wound on his chest _hurt like a bitch._ “Knives, I may guess?”

“I think that was more likely a fucking sword,” Shikamaru spoke. Gaara took off service today because he had _personal_ business to deal with. It was about nine in the morning. That day when the sunrise hit, they had to mobilize in order to catch a band of nasty thieves, naming themselves Koyara. Naruto was the one who ended up immobilizing their leader. When he pulled the chubby, tall men to the ground, his back hitting the pebbles next to an abandoned factory, the sharp blade of the _sword?_ grazed Naruto's chest deeply, heading upwards, so painful that he didn’t even spot the weapon to begin with. Their leader was obviously trying to protect himself. Shikamaru had been fearful, but fighting hard alongside, catching a few of the subordinates of the leader. Some of them got away, so Tsunade sent out a team of her best girls to look out for the fugitives.

From Naruto’s bottom lip, a thin line of blood streamed down. He had been punched as well, while attempting not to hurt anyone. Police officers work with order, not attacks. _Fuck no._ Naruto suddenly winced loudly, course of thought interrupted by the unbearable ache.

“It’s okay, honey,” the nurse, middle-aged, spoke softly, “Just hang in there a little longer.” Her hands worked quickly and roughly against the wound on his chest, right under his collarbone. The sword had broken apart his uniform as well. Sitting naked on the stool in the emergency room of the N.P.A, the exhaustion draped over him. He decided to ask Itachi for a day off.

“Fucking shit,” Naruto bit his lip in pain, accidentally drawing out more blood that started to drip down from his chin. The nurse asked Shikamaru to call another one for helping. The brunet walked off quickly. He had only been punched, ending up with a swollen, purple eye and a few scratches here and there. It was understandable, after all, that Shikamaru was in better condition than the blond—the latter was the one to take down the leader. In no time, the brunet came back with the other nurse. The two of them worked at Naruto quickly, trying to get him to sit still but not managing to.

After a good half hour, Naruto’s wounds were closed, the one on the chest with stitches, while his lip held a little bandage. They told him it would swell and he was okay with that, as long as no more blood came out. Blood from other people? Okay. His own blood? _Hell no._ Naruto stood up shirtless from the stool, his muscles clenching from the motion. He swore upon all heavens and hells. The pain, the tightness of the wound, felt unbearable, although the nurses reassured him that he wouldn’t even feel them in about two days. Disinfected and stitched up, Naruto walked out shirtless, leaving the bloody, ripped uniform behind. Shikamaru trailed after him like a shadow.

*

Naruto pulled the door open to Itachi’s office, so drained out, exhausted and in pain that he didn’t even care about not knocking or about how important Itachi was to the N.P.A, his function, formalities, anything. He needed to get this day off and the next as well. He was in so much pain that he almost called Itachi fucking _mom._

“Oh, shit,” Naruto blurted out, at the sight of Sasuke who was seated with his back facing the blond. The heart of the latter took a brave leap in his throat, as the awkwardness of the memory about the dining evening whisked him away again. Itachi perked up at the curse of the blond, rising his brows in confusion.

“I’m sorry, Sir,” Shikamaru rushed in, positioning himself next to Naruto, attempting to excuse him. “He’s not in a… pretty good shape,” at that, Itachi’s eyes trailed to Naruto’s chest and saw the stitches, some dried out blood and the methyl blue staining around for disinfection. Naruto still didn’t have _any_ shirt on.

“I see,” the Commander spoke. Sasuke turned around in his seat and looked at Naruto, eyes not bearing any negative emotion. They were just soft. As the raven spotted the nasty stitched area, he grimaced, as if he himself could feel the pain. The blond puffed his cheeks, shaking his head slightly. _Yes, that’s fucking right. Hurts more than it looks._ “Go home, Naruto.”

“That’s what I’m trying to do, Sir,” Naruto’s sheepish smile was interrupted by a small, pained gasp. The wound still stung awfully from time to time.

“I think it’s better if you find someone to drive you home. That’s in no way a good shape for a bus, Uzumaki,” Itachi began, inspecting the wound with his eyes from afar, hoping he doesn’t get any infection. The bus was a shit hole. “Can you think of anyone?”

Naruto was still standing inside, but not far from the doorframe, “Not really. Gaara is at home. I don’t know anyone else,” the blond smiled embarrassed. He wasn’t good with people in general.

“Shikamaru?” Itachi tried.

“I don’t have a driving license, Sir,” the brunet retorted.

“I’ll do it,” Sasuke blurted out. The three men eyed him in shock. “What? Do I have something on my face or some shit?” Sasuke raised a brow, already swirling the car keys on his index fingers as his eyes trailed back to the blond. “You in?”

_Not like I have a choice._ “Uhm, sure,” Naruto spoke slowly, eyes still wide. “Thank you.”

“No need to thank me,” Sasuke smirked, a little uneasy. Naruto thought he began to regret proposing that in the first place and his heart tightened. _Well, whatever…_ “When? Now?” Itachi leaned back in his seat, while Shikamaru inspected the small interaction. _He’s whipped,_ the brunet thought, eyeing the model.

“I think so, yes,” Naruto’s eyes darted to the floor. He felt little and embarrassed as Sasuke raised from the chair, shoved the keys back into his pocket and straightened out his clothes. The model wore an Iron Maiden t-shirt, coupled with a pair of ripped, black jeans. It reminded Naruto of the night at Pearl Fire.

“Itachi?” Sasuke looked over his shoulder. The older brother shook his head. _Nothing more to say._ “Alright,” the younger breathed out, then addressed the blond, “Anything else you need to grab?”

“No,” Naruto replied quickly, still flustered about Sasuke offering to give him a ride home after... everything. “That’s all.”

“Okay, then…” Sasuke’s voice was as husky as ever, elegant and poised, but something felt different about him than from the other times he has met the blond. _Is he upset?_ Naruto wondered, as the raven softly brushed past him, the car keys clicking inside of his jeans. Naruto hurried after him with his head hanging low, down the corridor of the N.P.A building, gulping down the new formed stress. He didn’t know why his ears were buzzing with some kind of adrenaline, some nerve… Almost magnetic. The model took occasional glances behind, to check if the blond was still there.

*

Naruto’s mouth went agape, eyes wide, standing in shock. He didn’t even notice when Sasuke got into the driver’s seat, waiting for him as he tapped a finger upon the leather of the steering wheel, looking up at the blond confused.

“What the—“

“Mazda MX-5 Miata,” Sasuke explained with a sigh. It seemed so normal to him that he didn’t find it fascinating anymore, maybe he did at the beginning. No roof. Naruto stared in disbelief at the modern car, deep black and spotless, with beige leather seats. “Get in, let’s not waste time.”

Naruto approached slowly, touching the door as if he was afraid to _break_ it. Soon after, the blond sat down on the passenger’s seat, feeling like he was dirtying that beauty. Sasuke snorted, taking into his carefulness with a mock.

The car soon took off after Sasuke turned the key in deftly, leaning back into the seat. The sunlight washed over Naruto’s blond hair making it seem even lighter. In the rays, his eyes looked blue mixed with grey as he watched the road excitedly, a grin blooming on his lips as the wind blew in his face, messing up his hair in the process. He glanced at Sasuke who was attentive, a hand gripping the steering wheel with not much effort, way different from Gaara's driving which Naruto was so familiar with. The brunet seemed relaxed, in his element. There was something tantalizing about the way he manoevred the car...

“Directions, dobe,” Sasuke suddenly said when they made it out of the parking lot at N.P.A, stopping at a red light and startling the blond.

“Oh… right,” Naruto gulped embarrassedly, settling better into the seat, crossing his feet. The leather felt nice against his naked skin, but he still worried about staining it somehow, especially with the methyl blue. “Head straight until the second red light, outside of this one, then turn left on the first street…” Sasuke spared him a glance, gave a brief nod and the car took off right after the red light turned green.

_Why is he in a hurry?_ Naruto wondered, then felt stupid about questioning his worth: _What if he thinks I’m boring?_ The blond didn’t realize, caught inside the spider web of his internal arguments, that he has been staring at Sasuke’s veiny hand on the steering wheel… The model’s black locks of hair flew softly around his strongly-shaped face, firm, jaw clenched. His attention seemed full on the road, but for some reason, Naruto saw his lips curling into a sly smirk as he pulled out a pack of Marlboros at the next red light which they stopped at.

“Me too?” Naruto’s eyes pleaded, sounding like a _fucking baby,_ as Sasuke put the cigarette between his lips and lighted it.

“Hell no,” the brunet chuckled, exhaling the smoke in Naruto’s face. “You know, unless I get some payback for that night,” Naruto blinked. _Oh._ Realization hit. _Shikamaru not giving him that cigarette…_

“You’re impossible,” Naruto blurted out with a pout, leaning back into his seat. Sasuke shook his head with a chuckle before taking a drag out of the cigarette with a glorious smile on his lips—the raven was proud and unbeatable. _Cute._ Naruto gave up shortly, staring at the road with the same persisting pout as Sasuke drove away, turning the car, like Naruto said, at the second red light.

Naruto observed Sasuke out of the corner of his eye. The cigarette was burning out, close to the end, with the raven occasionally flicking the ash off, his arm hanging loosely over the door. _This is my chance._ Naruto watched as the model exhaled again, looking straight ahead. His lips wrapped around the little bud for the last puff of smoke, reaching another annoying red light, and that’s when Naruto, trying to ignore the pain that spread across his chest as he leaned in, harshly pulled the brunet by the collar of his t-shirt towards him. Sasuke was mid-blow when Naruto leaned in fast to inhale, one inch away from the model’s lips. The blond took into the smoke, open-mouthed, inhaling with a triumphant gaze in his eyes as Sasuke froze. He felt his body relax with the burst of dopamine and he exhaled softly, right when the light turned green.

Sasuke bit the inside of his cheek as the car took off, “Directions.” He was ignoring the interaction. _Ouch._ For some reason, the blond was upset at the lack of attention. Naruto mumbled to turn right, and that they were close anyway. The wound stung again and he repressed a wince.

“There,” Naruto pointed to the pavement next to the apartment building where he lived. Sasuke gave a brief nod and pulled the car carefully, half on the pavement and half on the street. He waited and waited, but Naruto just wouldn’t get off.

“What's up?” Sasuke asked, mildly-annoyed, head turning to watch the blond who kept fiddling with his fingers.

“Do you perhaps… I mean if you have time… I hope I don’t bother you or anything,” Naruto thought back to Sasuke hugging his sick mother, how vulnerable he looked, the way he stormed out of the dining room, the way he spoke about death and not being afraid of his own. These were all factors that softened the blond little by little on the inside. And then, to top it all off, he also rejected him. “Uhm…”

“Naruto,” Sasuke stopped the car, pulling the keys out. He was truly annoyed this time. “What do you want? Just say what you want,” the brunet hated wasting time, he totally glowered at the small blond in his passenger seat and regretted it immediately as he saw the embarrassment overcome him.

Naruto’s eyes were shut tight as he forced himself to speak, hurried and almost breathless, “Fine, do you want to come over? Are you hungry?”

Sasuke blinked at him, toying with the car keys, “Do you want _me_ to come over?”

“Yes, why not?” Naruto relaxed a little when he felt the anger in Sasuke’s voice dissipate. “I mean… Can we be, friends or something? We’re the same age and—“ _fuck, I’m blabbering,_ “We can be friends, right?”

Sasuked heaved a tired breath. He got dizzy only by listening to Naruto attempt a coherent sentence and failing lamentably. “Let me check my schedule, can you wait a little?” the sudden gentleness in his voice got the blond totally chagrined—he didn’t want to interfere with anything. Sasuke’s hand sunk into the pocket of his jeans, leaning back as he fumbled for it. It took a total amount of two minutes for Naruto to be awkward enough he felt he could die as Sasuke checked a few lists in his notes, scrolled a bit, typed out two messages, ran a hand through his hair annoyed at a text back, and then placed his phone back inside his jeans.

“Alright, so… Where’s the parking lot?”

The comment bemused him at first, but then Naruto grinned widely, for all that there was. _He’s coming, then. He’s not mad at me._

*

Naruto unlocked the door and welcomed a curious Sasuke inside of his apartment. “It’s not much, but it’s honest work,” Naruto was right. The apartment obviously didn’t compare to Sasuke’s mansion, in neither design nor space, but this place… there was something warm about it—it didn’t have the same unlively appearance of Sasuke’s goddamned _palace._ The brunet, although Naruto asked him not to, that the floor was dirty, still took his shoes off at the door and padded alongside the wood, gazing around curiously. Naruto saw the sparkle in his eyes, and, from the few times that he’s met Sasuke, he could pinpoint that the brunet was attentive, searching for something unknown to anybody.

“Sorry for the mess,” Naruto scratched the back of his head, ashamed, as Sasuke walked into a completely tidy kitchen.

The model snorted, “You must be absolutely _shitting_ me. Where’s the dirt?” the raised brow made Naruto even more bashful, but Sasuke burst into a laugh. _Cute._

“So… Are you hungry? I mean, I could make something, if you wanted to.”

Sasuke plopped down on the seat, eyes widening as it squeaked with his weight, afraid it might break, “Sure, housewife.”

Naruto rolled his eyes at that, but didn’t comment any further. Sasuke saw the way the blond winced as he pulled the door open to the fridge, the wounded skin having to stretch with the motion. The model walked over to him, “Move, _neko_ , I’ll do it.”

“What did you just—call me?”

“Do I look like I’m the one with the whiskers here?” Sasuke asked matter-of-factly, then pushed Naruto away from the fridge with his butt. “Move. Promise I’m not gonna set your house on fire. Well, unless you insist, then I might actually do it…” Naruto dared to flick the back of the man’s head, with a sudden jolt of nerve, “Hit me again and I’m frying eggs on top of your ass when we meet in Hell after I kill you.”

“What makes you think I’d go to Hell?” Naruto was now sat at the table, supporting his chin on his knuckles, staring at Sasuke who fumbled for food.

“Oh, I’m sure of it,” Sasuke pulled out two eggs, holding them deftly within one palm. “Plus, if you want us to be friends, I’m taking you down with me,” Naruto laughed. He thought it was a joke. Sasuke moved around the kitchen, asked Naruto for a pan, salt, legumes, stuff like that. They didn’t bicker anymore. Naruto’s eyes followed Sasuke’s movements through the small kitchen all along and he really wanted to make a comment about how good of a cook the brunet was when the deed was done and they sat to eat, but decided to keep quiet and maintain the silence.

However, the ice was broken off by Sasuke.

“I want you to help me out with something,” his voice resounded in the kitchen, mid-bite.

“Me? Sure… What's going on?” Naruto was chewing, eyes locked downwards.

“I kind of like someone, but I don’t know how to go about it. Actually, I want to ask this boy out on a date,” Sasuke extended his phone forward. Naruto perked up and he froze, stomach dropping to his ankles. The raven’s phone displayed a picture of a fellow Ford model, as written on the page underneath, with short blond hair and piercing blue eyes. His bone structure was admirable, as well. He was tall, but not exactly muscular. _He looks just like me._ “What do you think?” Sasuke took away his phone, propping his cheek in his palm as he watched a bewildered Naruto. The raven's face gave away nothing.

Naruto’s heart shattered as the words of the young model, that night at the Uchiha mansion, rung again sound and clear in his head. He couldn't say he was jealous or anything like that, but, from those mangas and the movies, having no other experience whatsoever, he didn't expect to be forgotten so quickly. _So he really doesn’t wait, huh…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D :D :D well, well, well  
> Does anyone want to kill me?


	12. a soon-to-be dead man

“I’m sorry, I… haven’t had any experience, I don’t know how to help you,” the tone was laced with malleability, in spite of Naruto feeling like the puzzle which made out his little impression of the Ford model unfolded slowly, losing piece by piece the more Sasuke’s eyes dug into his blue glance, searching, inspecting, eager for something or everything, it was undecided yet. The raven sketched a brief smile as if he knew something that Naruto didn’t. The deep blue oceans that were watching the deep ash sunk into their own depth. The waves were quiet. _Why though? Why not me?_ Naruto stupidly thought to himself, although he was the one who rejected Sasuke in the first place.

“You really haven’t done anything with anyone, huh?” it was rhetorical, but Naruto still blushed. The contrast between the strong cop and the shy _cat_ made Sasuke’s smile persist.

“No, with nobody,” _besides of that kiss with you._ However, Sasuke didn’t seem to even remember the kiss at all and for some weird reason, it made Naruto feel uneasy, unimportant. Yet again, who was he to think he would be important to the model in any way? Perhaps it was just like Shikamaru hinted once. _Just a mere one night stand._ A certain momentary fascination that lead to it. The same could be told about Sasuke’s little mishap at the Uchiha mansion. He was intoxicated, so he couldn’t be either blamed or praised. Naruto repressed a sigh, “Why is it that hard to believe it? Everyone thinks I’m _shitting_ them.”

The model chuckled, white teeth showing into the same dazzling smile that Naruto saw down the boulevard when Sasuke’s bodyguards almost gave him a heart attack, “Do you want me to explain it?”

“I mean,” Naruto’s head was now hanging low, “No one ever liked me. I don’t know of anyone who ever did.”

“Oh,” Sasuke’s smile slowly faltered and his hands clasped together, leaning forward over the table. “I’m _sure_ that someone would like you. You’re just not letting them,” something about his voice shifted and Naruto noticed it, but decided to inspect it, to push it further, to see if he could at least distract Sasuke from the new-potential boyfriend— _selfish, isn’t it?_

“Sasuke, I’m pretty positive no one gives a shit about me,” Naruto laughed, but it sounded sadder than intended. The brunet’s staring made Naruto uncomfortable.

“My brother does,” Sasuke spoke matter-of-factly, a little bitter.

“Well, do you?” Naruto got _some nerve._ The brunet blinked, dumbfounded, keeping his silence. But silence is more of an answer than anything else. The moment when Sasuke’s phone made a noise again, he checked the text and smiled as his pale fingers quickly typed out an answer, which Naruto could _bet_ was a nasty one. Gaara did the same whenever they hung out. Staring into the redhead’s phone and accidentally seeing _something_ had been Naruto’s nightmare ever since.

Naruto raised from his chair and gathered up the dirty dishes soon after silence settled in. He began to dutifully wash the dishes within short motions, careful not to hurt himself even more than he was already, engulfed in the train of thought that only showed the image of the blond model. _I’m better than him…_ Why was he bothered? His nails kind of grazed against the dish as he washed it, trying to repress the unmotivated anger. The final resolve was to blame it on his competitive nature, at the same time that he heard the squeak of the chair against the tiles. _He’s coming._

“So, what do you want to do, Naruto?” the way his name rolled down that tongue… _God, just disappear._ The blond felt Sasuke standing behind him, watching the dishes in the sink over his shoulder, feeling the warmth radiating from the model’s body. _Why… Why…_ Naruto’s eyes fluttered close as he turned around to look at Sasuke, hands flattening on the counter.

“I don’t know, Sasuke, do you?” the raised brow was a product of his earlier frustration that he was unconsciously projecting. Generally speaking, Naruto wasn’t an aggressive person to begin with. He just defended himself whenever he could or completed the few missions at N.P.A. He didn’t especially enjoy the boxing training during his academy days either.

Mischief danced in the raven’s icy eyes.

“There’s not much I can do,” the blond felt the need to complete his earlier statement, pointing to his wound. Sasuke’s gaze trailed down his body, scanning the injury which he had briefly forgotten about and hissed—he imagined how it must have felt.

“Ouch.”

“That’s what I thought, too,” Naruto chuckled. _Just leave already._ Ever since the news of that date with _whatever_ model, Naruto only wished for Sasuke to just get out of his face, even though he was the one to invite him into his home. Exactly the latter was the reason why Sasuke hadn’t been straight up shoved out of the door; in any ways, Naruto had no reason. He didn’t want Sasuke to be his, anyway. _Right? Right? Anyway…_

“Well, then…” Sasuke’s eyes darted away in thought, “Do you want to watch a movie? Or some shit? I don’t know,” for the first time ever, Naruto thought he spotted some sense of awkwardness in Sasuke and it made him realize how human this man, the face of so many magazines and the occasional delinquent brother of his Commander, was. Naruto smiled a little at the thought, and the blond model faded away from his mind as they walked to the living room, turned on the T.V. and fought for half an hour over who gets to pick the movie on Netflix, running around and snatching the remote from one another, losing and winning over and over again. For now, Naruto felt more at easy. _We’re just friends. I’m not doing anything._

*

“That’s so fake,” Sasuke grimaced at the screen. The lady in the main act was supposed to be having an orgasm, but she was only yelling out so brokenly that the raven couldn’t help but make an unappreciative remark about it. Naruto was holding a bright orange blanket tight, pulling it over his blushing face, blue eyes glued to the screen. Sasuke noticed how attentive he was being and snorted, “You can’t be serious… come on. If your dick makes any moves, I swear to God—“ The brunet _feigned panic._

“Like I’d know how the real thing is,” Naruto whispered softly from under the pillow, attempting to hide the even more pronounced blush that crept up when Sasuke looked at him with a grimace.

“Never had an orgasm?” Naruto suddenly choked at the bluntness, gasping for air. _Oh, come on._ Sasuke’s eyebrows arched in a frown. “What? Hey… Are you okay?” the blond coughed strongly into the blanket and Sasuke shook his head, utterly _done_ , moving his hand to pat him on the back. “If you die while I’m here, I’ll be blamed for it, so die later.”

“If I die, you’re dying with me,” Naruto’s voice was hoarse from the choking as he spoke, still red as a tomato, but he had to bite back somehow. In a way, it sounded like a promise.

“You’re right, I’m stupid. Like I would be able to take down a N.P.A officer without getting fucked up too,” Sasuke joked back, to which Naruto chuckled with pride. They were sitting at a reasonable distance, although the blond shifted sometimes and his thigh bumped into Sasuke’s, reminding both of them of Pearl Fire.

“Who would’ve thought a cop would go red at a sex scene…”

“S-Shut up!” Naruto staggered, groaning as he pulled the blanket over his face completely. Because _if he can’t see it, he can’t attack me with it._

“Cute,” the brunet whispered, without realizing it, a smile plastered on his plump lips. Naruto slowly revealed his blushing face at the man who kept his eyes closed, looking _really_ content with something. _What’s he thinking about?_

A notification popped in on Sasuke’s phone and he startled, quickly checking it out. Naruto watched his veiny hands again, remembering the steering wheel. _But I’m straight._ A smirk bloomed on the model’s face, showing the dimples that took Naruto off-guard. He was staring again, innocently, as if he was contemplating a painting in a museum. Sasuke was typing away on his phone, ignoring the blond who puppy-eyed him to no avail.

“What are you doooing?” Naruto dragged out his words, pouting.

“The dude asked me on a date,” Sasuke explained, “Way faster than I could, apparently.” _I bet he said yes, since he’s so happy._

Naruto’s heart sunk in his chest again. “Oh, he did? That’s… great,” Sasuke was still typing. Naruto made the mistake to lean forward a little and he spotted the dude’s _dick pick._ With no proper reason why, the blond wondered if his dick even equaled to that, but he couldn’t appreciate the length accurately. _What the fuck._ He blushed at his own thoughts before he leaned away, blanket resting on his knees that were pulled up to his chest, “Is that… you know… your ideal type or something? I see that’s quite talked about a lot in… fanfiction. Ideal types. People you like.”

Sasuke chuckled at his words. Naruto was embarrassed. “What ideal type? Blonds?” a hum of approval could be heard. “I never thought about it, but I guess it’s a pattern. I like blue eyes, a lot,” at that, Sasuke’s icy gaze locked inside those glimmering seawaves. Naruto gulped. _So, blue eyes..._ “How about you, Naruto? What do you like?”

“I told you I have no experience,” the blond sulked.

“I know, but you could at least have an idea of what you’d like,” Sasuke yawned.

“I don’t want to talk about it…” Naruto sighed, placing his chin on his crossed arms. His teeth gritted at the dull ache in his chest. “Hey… Could you like, maybe reach into the first pocket of the jacket hung there…” Naruto pointed to the hanger by the door, “I think I have some painkillers left… Only if you can.”

Sasuke stood up almost instantly, walked to the hanger and fumbled inside of the jacket. He first came across ten crinkled up yen, which he placed back in again, frustrated that he couldn’t find what he was looking for. Fumbling more, he pulled out a small bottle of pills, which he read on and identified as the medicine that Naruto was asking for. Without the blond demanding more of him, Sasuke strolled to the kitchen, poured some water from the tap inside of a clean glass he found on the table and came back to the living room, plopping next to the blond. His slender, soft hands worked around the cap, pulling it open. He even plucked out a pill for Naruto, which he handed to him, waited for the blond to shove it inside of his mouth and then he gave out the glass of water, watching as the young police officer took the medicine.

“Thank you,” Naruto whispered. He could feel Sasuke’s scent form this distance. The cologne… sickeningly-sweet but masculine. _Fuck, what the fuck is this…_ Naruto’s heart clenched. _Come on…_ Another notification popped in.

“You’re welcome,” Sasuke’s voice was clad with softness as Naruto gave him the glass back. To his surprise, Sasuke downed the water, drinking right from the side where the blond had placed his lips just earlier. _How is he not disgusted by that?_ Naruto was taught to never share a glass or, better said, a drink with anybody, and yet Sasuke was so nonchalant about it. Although his phone was still ringing with an annoying string of message notifications, the brunet didn’t give it any more attention.

*

The movie was coming to an end, the last scenes coming across prettily. It was a happy ending. Sasuke kept watching although he saw Naruto slowly dozing off out of the corner of his eye. Exhaustion draped over him like a heavy curtain, plucking him far away from reality. The blond fell asleep with his whiskered cheek propped on his knee, lips slightly parted, face peaceful and soft. Sasuke took into the sight with an endeared smile as the credits of the movie rolled on the screen.

Quietly grabbing the remote, the black-haired man turned off the T.V. and then stood up, straightening his clothes, mind all a racing mess. His eyes trailed to Naruto one more time. _I can’t just leave him like this, fuck._ He had muted the notifications on his phone in order to not wake the little blond up. Naruto was breathing softly, probably already dreaming, when Sasuke slowly scooted to him, crouched a little and snaked one arm under his knees. His other arm draped over the back of the blond and in one swift motion, Sasuke picked him up. The blond’s eyelashes fluttered open, but his eyes rolled back into his skull with the unbearable fatigue, falling asleep once again. He was exhausted. _Good._

Sasuke moved fluidly to the only closed door inside of the apartment _,_ hoping it’d be Naruto’s bedroom and to his surprise he was right. Kicking the door open, the brunet walked to the bed and softly placed Naruto down on top of the sheets, trying his best not to awake him from the well-deserved slumber. Itachi had told him earlier about the band of thieves and his stomach had turned, remembering _him…_ God, _not now._ Sasuke fought back the imminent rage that sprung with the thought of that man, that insufferable man. He would had rather dealt with his brother, and not the—

Naruto squirmed suddenly, wincing in his sleep as Sasuke attempted to pull the covers over him. _Fuck, I hope he doesn’t wake up._ After tucking him in, the model stared at the young cop, his eyes saddening. He knew he had to keep a distance, because, in fact, the blond had rejected him and secondly, he wouldn’t want Naruto to get accidentally involved with who Sasuke has been silently battling with for the past year. His fists clenched. _No, he doesn’t need to know that. He can’t see that._ Sasuke’s eyes trailed over the blond’s body, facing the ceiling. Unconsciously, Sasuke’s hand cupped the boy’s cheek and stroke the soft flesh there, looking at the bandage that still covered the blond’s lower lip. _It must have hurt._ Naruto’s cheek was warm and puffy, soft like a pillow.

_Oh, how I wish you were mine._ But he had to back off nonetheless. After all, the model that was sending him uncountable texts was a _piece_ as well, even if he wasn’t Naruto Uzumaki. He didn’t need to be. 

The raven found a small piece of green paper on top of Naruto’s desk and a pen, which he used to type a brief _Take care, always_ , that he laid by the bedside, signing it with an elegant _Uchiha Sasuke._ And then, he was gone, and gone remained. _It’s better this way._

_Three weeks later_

“West side, again,” Itachi spoke fast, clenching his fists. “We don’t know where he is. What’s going on… Can we count on you, Nara?” Shikamaru nodded fast, hands behind his back, navy uniform clean and tidy. “Uzumaki, you know what you have to do.”

“Yes, Sir,” Naruto mirrored Shikamaru’s gesture, his uniform tight around his toned body. Ever since his wound had healed up, about two weeks ago, contrasting what the nurses said, Naruto had been _furiously_ training, afraid that he might be out of shape. Gaara was checking their guns, placing it by their belts, his own too, striding around and checking up the batons and the rough, self-defense vests… everything. Obito had given him that task. Naruto looked down at the handle of the new gun and caressed it with anticipation. He had been waiting for this ever since Pearl Fire happened.

“I’m really sorry to say this, it’s not in me. Catch him alive, but if you can’t, kill him,” Naruto’s fingers clenched on the handle of his beretta hanging by the tightened belt, accentuating his slender waist, as Itachi’s eyes burned deep holes into his. _Kill him?_ “It’s better if we… you know, don’t risk anything.”

Naruto nodded, “I aim to obey, Sir.”

Itachi smiled, “I can count on you, then. It all finishes here, remember that. Fugaku gave me the permission, too, that night at dinner.”

Naruto’s stomach turned upside down, “Yes, Sir. I acknowledge that.”

“I hope I made myself clear,” Itachi frowned at Shikamaru too, his grave expression faltering when Nara nodded on command, a smirk spreading on his lips. _Count on me as well,_ unsaid with words, told by the determined eyes _._ Naruto’s hand fell away from the gun as he shifted his weight from one leg to another. They were now all standing in a line in front of their precious Commander, praised by many, admired by everyone.

“I feel like I need to repeat myself, just in case… _Catch him alive,_ but don’t hold back if needed. We are not handling a _softie_. I’ll be on the field in an hour, along with Obito Uchiha and Kakashi Hatake. Tsunade is managing her teams as well. Don’t, for any reason, leave your guard down. Sasuke is not afraid to draw blood, remember that,” Itachi’s voice was low, staring into Naruto’s eyes. The blond’s jaw clenched, the memory of the day when Sasuke roamed around his apartment, panicked, trying to find the medicine he so desperately needed, blurring his vision.

However, he blinked it away. Law above all.

“Yes, Sir.”

Silence fell around them, aside from Itachi heaving a deep breath, eyes closed. “Dismissed.”

The three police officers speeded down the corridor, with Naruto at the front, shoving his hands inside the navy pockets. The blond’s frown was deep, wrinkling his tanned skin. _Fuck this. Absolutely fuck this._

*

“Let’s split,” Shikamaru whispered, fingers gripping the shining gun as he eyed the empty factory, tall like a skyscraper but all in ruins. “We’ll take too long if we go as a formation. Plus, we need to be very discreet. What we know is that he is super agile and not afraid to either fist fight or shoot.”

Naruto’s fingers trembled slightly, “But… If we are outnumbered, what happens?”

“Not the worst, I hope,” Shikamaru gave Naruto a sheepish, hopeful smile. Gaara’s eyes were full of hate as he eyed the empty factory. He didn’t expect to be sent on such a mission, being so young in the industry. This mission needed far more experienced officers. “Naruto,” the blond got startled by Shikamaru’s voice, “don’t let emotions get in your way.”

Naruto smirked as he pulled out his beretta, playfully pointing it in Shikamaru’s direction, aiming straight for the forehead, “What emotions?” _Fuck._ "You're making me laugh," _Fucking shit._

Shikamaru gave him a sly smile, anticipation placing a certain darkness among his usually soft features, “Stop. The thought of death arouses me,” Naruto laughed at that, but Shikamaru soon became serious again, “Alright, then. Are we ready?”

“More than I’ll ever be,” Naruto secured the gun in his belt, giving Shikamaru a dazzling, cute smile, contrasting the earlier expression. _A man of many faces._ The brunet motioned with his chin to the building. Naruto stretched his arms above his head, his back too, and then licked his lips before he could change his mind, reconsider, stop himself from doing something he might end up regretting. “Let’s show him,” the innocent smile that spread upon Naruto’s face was deadly and excited. Shikamaru and Gaara put all their trust in him, Itachi counted on him, too, perhaps even Kakashi Hatake... Naruto couldn't bring himself to disappoint. _Don’t hold back._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D dont worry, big sad aint coming


	13. sasuke uchiha messed with a girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the relevant song for the party scene: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=El0AfTkxfyM  
> also the song that inspired this fic's title (Magdalena Bay - Killshot, slowed)

Naruto’s stance on the current issue was mixed. He understood everything, he understood why Itachi would use this as an ultimate resolve upon one of Sasuke’s apparent accomplices which Obito had been looking into ever since Naruto informed him one day that Sasuke wasn’t sitting alone back in the room at Pearl Fire. All of Kakashi Hatake’s suppositions ran to the idea that Deidara was the one providing Sasuke with guns and, most probably, the drugs belonged to him nonetheless. Naruto frowned as he padded crouched on the lonely corridors of the abandoned factory, eyes attentive, looking left and right whenever he passed a pair of rooms on each side of the walls. He scanned his surroundings with both fear and excitement. He loved his job, loved setting out the order and the law, but in this situation, he figured he might bump into Sasuke along his little expedition to catch the blonde guy. Itachi had made it clear that Sasuke would only be excused for a few more times until he'd be practically arrested. No one cared about his pretty face or the fact that he was the Commander's brother. _No one_ , except for Naruto.

A low hum could be heard in the distance. The young police officer took out his beretta and fixated his eyes to a front point where the sound stemmed from. _At least it’s not the back._ He remembered how the Commander had obliged them to never leave their guard down, not even for a minute. In his quiet inspection, Naruto gathered enough nerve to take a few more steps forward, but soon after realized that the sound of his own soles was doubled by another’s.

Somebody was striding around. _Shit._

Naruto quickly slid into one of the rooms, back stuck to the wall along with the gun raised on head-level, finger already on the trigger. The moonshine coming from the broken window illuminated the young officer's face prettily, here and there, depending on the glass pieces that still rested onto the windowsill. The blond held his breath as he heard someone pass by, much too slow for both liking and his anxiety. _What’s with the west side?_ His fist clenched upon the handle of the gun, roughly and wet with new-forming sweat. He wanted this to be over and silently hoped they’d catch Deidara alive, at the same time aware that the blonde, by the looks of it, wouldn't go down without a fight.

_“It’s too much, even for you,”_ Naruto froze. _Sasuke._

An evil laughter. _“It’s never too much for me...”_ _Deidara._ Fuck. So there's a third person... _Who is it?_

Naruto’s hand clenched even harder upon the handle of the beretta as his eyes shut tightly. He crouched fast enough in order to raise a few particles of dust from the ground as the footsteps approached. He could see a hole in the floor just a few meters away, reflecting some light. _A flashlight?_ Naruto’s eyebrows frowned deeply as his heart pounded in his chest. _Might be the third person who just left._ The men approached slowly, the low thuds of their soles disappearing into the fresh, August night. As soon as Naruto's senses became invaded with that familiar cologne, he knew he had to do it now or never, because he wouldn't probably get another chance to see Deidara around otherwise. The blond plunged forward within the moment that the two men had just passed the room, swiftly coming behind them.

*

_He wants to murder him._ Sasuke furrowed his brows _He can’t, no one can._ His mind raced back to the thought of that fat man, always sporting an expensive suit, gained on the hard work of his poor boys, the innocent ones, young boys who shouldn’t do this, shouldn’t _be_ this. Sasuke’s fist clenched as he watched the back of Deidara’s head, walking down the corridor. Among the boys of that man's, Deidara was the only one who showed a friendly tendency to the newbie, none other than the Ford model. Only a year into the business. The rest were… dead and alive all the same, little robots, little nothings with no time for happiness anymore. Deidara was the only one who kept his youthfulness, despite of suffering so much.

The model's course of thought was interrupted ferociously fast by a strong hand that clasped over his mouth. An arm snaked around his waist and dragged him back, causing the old floor to squeak as the model stumbled confused. He didn't think there would be anyone else in the building. These were private and secret meetings that he had with Deidara and the man. Sasuke’s body tensed up with fear, eyes going wide as his accomplice looked back in shock. The cold metal of the beretta stuck to Sasuke’s temple, harshly digging into his soft and milky skin.

“Dogs of the N.P.A?” Deidara chuckled menacingly, recognizing the insignia on Naruto's chest, “How boring. Let him go.”

“Make me,” Naruto smirked as he immobilized the model.

Deidara scoffed with annoyance and pulled out his gun, shooting forward, aiming straight for the head. Naruto pushed both himself and Sasuke to the ground, dodging the bullet. The gun who was originally aimed to Naruto’s forehead ended up shooting in a nearby wall, causing little bits to collapse, forming a hole through which the moonlight soon came through. The atmosphere was ghostly, announcing death.

The blond took a sharp breath through his nose as he felt the beretta dug into his stomach, caught on the belt, with one arm withholding Sasuke from the blonde, a deep frown forming on his forehead. His teeth were grazing against each other due to the annoying anxiety which overcame him. Couldn't think, couldn't breathe. He had to act quick before something that he'd regret would happen. _The worst,_ as Shikamaru intuited. 

“What do you want?” Deidara asked, as Naruto’s other firm hand grasped the back of Sasuke’s head and pushed him face straight into the floor. Sasuke did his best to protect himself, turning his head to the side. He breathed into the dust and dirt, heaving a few coughs, as Deidara was getting more and more annoyed about not getting any type of answer out of Naruto. In reality, the blond was waiting for Shikamaru to reach this part of the building and perhaps take Sasuke into his custody so he could deal with Deidara. But, outside of them here, there was nobody. he had to protect the model, while simultaneously getting him to stay away from Deidara, who wouldn't leave without the model. _Blackmail._

“God fucking damn it,” Naruto groaned in a fit of anger as he pulled Sasuke up from the ground, swiftly head-locking him as he raised his gun at Deidara. Naruto shot. Didn’t even think twice. Right in the knee. The man fell forward with a blood-curdling scream that could arise the dead.Sasuke took the occasion of the impact to rip himself away from Naruto’s touch. The model's hand came up to wipe the dirt off his face as Naruto pulled out his station and spoke into it to Shikamaru, _“Got him. He's alone.Third floor. Come._ ” The raven wondered why Naruto kept his presence a secret from the other cop.

“You,” Naruto spared a glance at Sasuke who was bewilderedly watching the scene, not quite knowing what to do with himself. He knew he couldn’t flee, couldn’t run away from Naruto—he’d be caught in no time, “You… shut up. Don’t say anything,” Naruto spoke through gritted teeth, tension bubbling up in his chest as he watched a small puddle of blood forming underneath Deidara's leg. The man was writhing in pain, weakly grabbing at the flesh that spurt out the red liquid like a fountain.

“He’ll bleed out,” Sasuke said matter-of-factly, eyes fixated on the back of Naruto’s head. He tried to hide his fear.

“I know…” Naruto pulled his hand into a fist as he crouched over the man, inspecting the injury. The gunshot was evident, digging into the dark flesh. A bit of white was showing as well--the bullet was stuck between the ligaments. The blond felt a wave of nausea pool up into his stomach, weighing him heavily, “Give me your phone.”

“My phone?” Sasuke was confused. The scratches on his face from being pushed into the ground were stinging.

“Yes.”

The model was suspicious, but gave the phone away in spite of it. Deidara had to survive, he _had to._ Naruto’s fingers flew to the emergency call factures and he absent-mindedly typed out _119,_ the emergency number of Japan, placing the phone by his ear. The receptionist picked up in no time.

_“Naruto Uzumaki, officer at N.P.A... West Side, 42…”_ Sasuke listened to Naruto’s blabber of all useful and useless details that he could think of while his hand was pressing hard upon the bullet wound, fingers draped in red, hot blood, eyes fixated in a lone spot on a wall—the young police officer couldn’t look at Deidara, not like this, not when he was trying to stop the flow of blood and nothing worked. _Fuck, I am the one who did this._

Sasuke stared down at his friend and his stomach churned. Maybe, just maybe, if Deidara had been more careful… but no, that wasn’t it. _Well, it’s his fault._ Sasuke heaved a tired breath as Naruto put an end to the call and returned the phone to its owner. Sasuke grabbed it, fingers shaky, still staring mindlessly at Naruto’s nape. _He just shot somebody,_ Sasuke thought, a sadistic smirk blooming on his lips despite the fact that this was his friend who had just been shot, _Sexy._

“Run,” Naruto broke the silence. The insignia on his chest shone in the night. Sasuke perked up.

“Run?”

“Run,” Naruto repeated. He was willing to _cover_ for the raven, to make it seem like he has never come across both Deidara and Sasuke tonight—that Sasuke might have only been a victim of Deidara’s illegal trading and not a full-on accomplice, that he didn't join these meetings at all, that he didn't make plans or gave advice so Deidara could pull his little business further. The clean fist of the blond came to punch hard into the ground as the frustration grew over him more and more with Sasuke not moving an inch, not understanding what Naruto's intentions truly were, “I said, _fucking run!”_

Sasuke startled as the world around him came to a halt. His blood pounded in his ears.

“The other side, behind you, go, just… just go, fuck, Sasuke,” Naruto abruptly turned to look over his shoulder and the raven felt as if he could spot hate for once in those pretty orbs that looked like blue glass in the moonshine.

With no words left and shocked that a N.P.A officer would possibly spare him of the burden of arrest, Sasuke whipped around and tried to walk, but his legs felt paralyzed, heavy. He was leaving Deidara behind, he got caught, his _friend_ got caught. However, the more police and ambulance sirens he heard approaching, the faster his pace became. It was risky to run around here due to the multiple holes in the floor and the shabby grounds, but he didn’t have a choice. Or maybe he did. He could stay behind and take it, along with Deidara. Sasuke began to run, the abandoned building suddenly feeling like a maze. He ignored the pain in his thighs, how tensed up they were, how he felt his muscles ripping apart. it was like a nightmare: when you try to run from whomever is chasing you and the world around you slows unbearably. Sasuke ended up almost jumping down the three flights of stairs, eyes scanning everywhere for cops and doctors that were to come as soon as the ambulance would stop in front of the building--he knew he'd be a dead man if they were to find him. He knew that Itachi's reputation would never be the same. His anxiety made him believe that Shikamaru walked from behind a concrete pillar, but it was just his mind playing tricks on him.

As soon as Sasuke swung his legs in a jump over the hollow gap that a broken window left behind at the parterre of the abandoned building and he breathed into the clean air, his heart settled for peace. He managed to escape, he was saved, he didn’t think about Deidara, not a little bit, not at all. For now, even though his freedom was only apparent and belonging only to this night, he enjoyed it and silently thanked Naruto for his effort, for covering his little deed. He walked out with clean hands. His brother would never know that Sasuke accompanied Deidara and discussed with him the latest illegality, even sent him to a few people which he knew were _good_ with this type of action. Importing illegal guns and drugs. But Itachi… he’ll be clueless. It was like Sasuke had never been there. _Just the way I like it,_ the raven thought triumphantly to himself, panting from the run as he hid among the shadows, hands placed on his knees, crouched over on the pavement outside of the emptied factory. Spitting once on the ground, Sasuke straightened up, eyes darting skyward to the third floor of the abandoned building which soon was illuminated by flashlights and contoured with different screams and hurries. He could hear Deidara from here, crying out in pain, bleeding out probably, but Sasuke closed his eyes, smirking, _Just in time_ , as another three cars from the N.P.A pulled up on the other side of the boulevard and the raven slid further into the shadows, selfishly walking away.

*

Naruto’s efforts turned to exactly nothing, because as soon as Gaara drove them back to the N.P.A and they made it inside, Itachi scowled at the three of them, asking about Sasuke’s absence. It was clearly a waste of time for Naruto to argue that he was not there, so he stuck to mentioning that he didn’t know if the young Uchiha was there or not, just that he didn’t _personally_ see him and if they were luckier, the others could have spotted him. Naruto didn’t want his entire career to revolve around chasing Sasuke in and out of the N.P.A arrest room. He needed, wished for other missions, and even considered going under the wing of Obito Uchiha, which was a good friend of Itachi’s. Maybe, just maybe, their worlds would not intersect anymore. The little note that Sasuke left in the blond’s bedroom was a far-off memory.

“Nara,” Itachi’s scowl moved to the brunet who shivered under his uniform.

“I haven’t seen him, Sir,” Shikamaru spoke honestly. Naruto didn’t give him any indication of possibly coming across Sasuke, only Deidara, so he counted on the blond, “Neither has Naruto. I can confirm,” _Fuck._

“Gaara?” the redhead shook his head. Itachi pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Ita,” Obito spoke, placing a hand on the commander’s shoulder, rubbing soothingly. “Don’t worry so much, he might be… home, or anywhere else. You know he’s a ladies’ boy,” Obito chuckled, but it was certainly not a time for jokes. Itachi rolled his eyes.

“I’d rather hear him getting someone pregnant than be involved with this… What was his name? Deidara?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“My God…” Itachi breathed in and out, trying to calm down. Obito’s hand came to playfully tug at his ear like a mother would with their unobeying kid in a park. The elder took advantage of the age gap to nag Itachi who yelped embarrassedly. Naruto tried to repress his own chuckle, but it couldn’t be helped when the commander turned to look at Obito with such a threatening gaze that reminded all three officers of Sasuke. The resemblance was perfect.

“Do that again and prepare to taste the jail food. This is _assault,_ ” Itachi rubbed his reddening, painful ear. Obito’s hand came forward and ruffled the commander's hair while his head fell back with laughter at the snarky remark.

“I can’t wait,” Obito returned with amusement at Itachi’s sigh.

“Anyway,” the Commander spoke, “Ignore him. Sometimes I think he’s the one they’re testing the drugs on,” Obito flicked the back of his head as he heard that and Itachi this time really whipped around and shoved the Deputy Chief away, shaking his head. “Coming back to it. Naruto, I know he has a soft spot for you, if I may say? You’re friends, right?”

Naruto’s earlier amusement slipped away, “Uh… not exactly. I mean, I don’t know, Sir.”

“Well,” Itachi chuckled, “He speaks pretty highly of you, for all I know.” The blond perked up. “If you’re friends with him, that’s going to be difficult on the field. If I consider this, you’ll soon switch with another team, understood, Uzumaki?”

Naruto nodded. _Thank God._

“Alright, then, I don’t think there’s anything more to say. Nara, come fill out the reports and we’ll discuss later in the interrogatory room. Gaara, Naruto, you can go home, if you wish. Thank you for your service. Dismissed.”

*

“Hey, Shika…” the brunet looked at Naruto over the fried eggs and peppers he was munching on, his favorite kind of breakfast. A Tuesday morning. They were sitting at a little coffee shop which also sold special food for breakfast, only at that time of the day. They had just gotten out of service and Naruto hadn’t seen Sasuke in a few days. At some point, he heard Itachi mentioning to Obito that Sasuke has been attending a couple of photoshoots and had a few more left. He was busy with work, then.

“Yes?”

“This might sound dumb…” Naruto brushed his awkwardness off with a laugh, “But, like, how do you… How do you _learn_ how to kiss? I mean, is there a proper way to learn or something…” Shikamaru’s eyebrows shot up in amusement at the sudden inquiry. He didn't even expect Naruto to think about this sort of things.

“Oh, you got a kin for the Ford model?” the smirk threw Naruto off. He shook his head vehemently as the blush crept up on his cheeks.

“Not at all,” _Never._ “I was just wondering… you know, in case somebody will ever actually like me,” Naruto grinned, “I don’t want to disappoint.”

“Hm,” Shikamaru sighed, “I don’t think there’s a proper way, you learn from practicing, Naruto,” the blond heaved a breath of disappointment, “I mean, I could help you, but you’re not gay so that ain’t it.”

Naruto gazed at him for far too long, his eyes searching for the teasing, for the joke, but there was no sight of it. Perhaps, everyone around him believed he was straight, like he wanted them to believe. It was a matter of yes or no coming from him, and he always insisted that he wasn’t, so why was he surprised that Shikamaru, outside of his earlier reply, didn’t retort in any way like he usually would?

The blond thought about practicing with Shikamaru, but outside of the fact that he _couldn’t_ find him attractive (friends are friends), he wasn’t so sure about the brunet’s experience either, although he had mentioned a few one night stands here and then. However, it wasn’t convincing for the blond who truly wanted to learn, wanted to become just like the rest of the world that unfolded around him. Maybe he’d find a pretty girl, ask her on a date, she’d fawn over his police officer uniform and then live happily ever after. _Right? No._ Naruto mentally face-palmed himself. Why did it have to be so hard to copy those mangas in real life? He didn’t know a thing about… anything, outside of the job he had trained so hard for, outside of the gym he frequented to stay in shape. When it came to sex and love, and especially his sexuality, Naruto was totally clueless, hopeless and small. This was the main reason why he never pondered on it properly in the first place. Secondly, he looked in the mirror far too often and hated his appearance to the bone. Especially the whisker-marks which he found too evident, too weird…

“What are you thinking about?” Shikamaru’s question interrupted the messy train of thought.

“I want to know… how it feels like,” Naruto’s eyes were glued to the clasped hands in his lap, sad and a little worried, “I’ve been experiencing all sorts of situations at N.P.A, it’s what I dreamed of, after all… But for some reason, I want more. I want more out of life,” as soon as he blurted that out, he remembered the way he helped Sasuke escape that night and hated himself a little more. Losing control was one of the worst things to happen to someone who had forced its mastery for years.

“You want a… significant other?” Shikamaru’s lack of _teasing_ irritated Naruto for some reason. _Come on, just say I’m gay,_ Naruto let out a little frustrated groan.

“I might, but… I don’t know shit,” the blond let himself chuckle nervously, “I wish I knew. I wish I could trust one person. But—“ Naruto’s gaze flared up, “I don’t think there’s anyone who’d take an interest in me. I’m not a big deal.”

Shikamaru’s fork was halfway to his mouth when he heard those words roll out of Naruto’s tongue, so vulnerable, so aching, and it was only morning. The crisp air of August, when summer prepares to die out, overlapped them. “I mean…” Shikamaru shoved the bite inside his mouth, pepper cracking between his white teeth, “You shouldn’t deem somebody else's thoughts based solely on what _you_ think, you'll never know,” Shikamaru felt like a father explaining the way of life to a little son.

“Oi, Earth to Naruto,” Shikamaru flapped his hand in front of the blond’s face, who startled, puppy-eyeing the brunet. “Are you even here? Dude, you’re helpless I swear,” Shikamaru draped his fingers over his eyes. Naruto’s shy smile was breathtaking. “Just… ask Sasuke or some shit.”

“What?” Naruto’s smile faltered.

“Yes, why not?” Shikamaru cocked his head. “You don’t even _need_ to know how many people he has fucked,” the brunet laughed, “He’s always on the tabloids. Model after model, somebody else every other week. I bet he even has one night stands besides of that. Well, only if you’re looking for someone experienced to practice with… It’s no harm, right? You’re just practicing, so don’t worry about it,” Shikamaru’s eyes darted back to the food which he resumed eating as silence fell around them. Naruto sipped his macchiato, seriously considering asking Sasuke about it, but then soon dropping the idea as he remembered that Sasuke was bisexual and _I’m straight as fuck._

“Oh, by the way,” Shikamaru said after a while, “There’s an official welcoming party for the junior police officers in a bit, about a week or so,” he wiped his mouth with the corner of the napkin, neatly. “For the fresh graduates. You coming? I’m totally in!”

Naruto blinked, “Uh…”

“Come ooon,” Shikamaru dragged out, grabbing Naruto’s forearm over the table, “It’s going to be fun. From what I’ve heard, the girls department will be there, which means good news for you,” the wink made the blond’s stomach turn upside down. _So I'm straight now, huh?_

“Are you trying to _cajole_ me into coming?” Naruto’s sarcastic brow made Shikamaru wonder if his mood swings are even _normal_. It felt like Naruto was way _too many people_ at once or side by side, depending on the situation.

“I’m not,” Shikamaru chuckled, “But it’d be fun if you came. Gaara’s darting along with his _boyfie…”_ the eye roll amused Naruto. “He’s the definition of Obsessed by Mariah Carey. Gives me the creeps.”

Shikamaru was munching on a green pepper as Naruto spoke,

“Where’s the party being held?”

“They rented a place, somewhere in the South side. I think we’ll find out when the time comes, so don’t worry about it now. I’m all ears for it, so you’ll hear it from me. Then… are you coming?” Shikamaru’s eyes were pleading. Clearly, he didn’t want to spend that night with Gaara and his boyfriend. It was either that or death, and the brunet preferred the second outside of loud smooches and possibly some sloppy sex that he’d be traumatized after hearing. He sighed when Naruto gave no answer.

“Alright, tell me until next week so I know if I go or not.”

“I’ll be there,” Naruto’s voice was laced with slight excitement and fear when he blurted out the agreement. He had never been to an organized party, only small clubs or drinking nights with friends that never ended up being spicy or dangerous. He loved order and chose law for a reason. _Control freak_ , as some may say.

“Yeah?” Shikamaru gave him a bright smile to which Naruto nodded slowly. He weighed in his mind all the possibilities. Itachi and Obito might be disappointed that they rented out a place (possibly?) and one of their best pupils wouldn’t be there. That, paired with the guilt of having helped Sasuke that night inexplicably, added up to his decision to in fact come and show a bit of gratitude. “Great!”

*

“Woah, you look so cool.”

It was rare that Gaara complimented anyone, merely because he had a boyfriend, but also because of his usually shy nature. At the same time, Shikamaru gazed at the blond, admired how the clothes envelopped his body perfectly and yet he seemed so casual about everything around him, so unaware of his beauty. They were standing outside of Shikamaru’s apartment building, waiting for a taxi, because Gaara decided he was going to get shit-faced and therefore wouldn’t be able to drive anyone home.

“Thanks,” Naruto was a bit cocky, but no one minded it. He felt good about himself today, for some unknown reason. He had draped a black bandana over his forehead, figuring that he would look better with his forehead hidden away, coupled with a complementing half-dark outfit. On top of his shoulders sat a white shirt that covered the onyx turtleneck and contrasted beautifully with his tanned skin.

“There’s no way you won’t get a kiss from a girlie,” Shikamaru joked. The taxi was approaching them.

Naruto gave him a smug smile to rummage on, “I hope I don’t.” _What if it's a guy, huh?_

The cockiness, the way his hair was held up by the bandana, spiky and light blond, his blue eyes that always seemed sure and curious all the same, the way his lips curled with every youthful smile, every careless grin… The world seemed so easy on him, so easy to him, so easy _for_ him. Shikamaru checked him out as Naruto shoved his hands inside his pockets, watching as the taxi parked in front of them. _Fuck,_ Shikamaru hoped he wasn’t actually getting a thing for Naruto, because he’d be damned if he did. Gaara, on the other hand, was thinking about his boyfriend, who he was supposed to meet up with at the rented villa.

They left the glorious passenger seat for Naruto, his trademarkspot which he adored—he loved staring at the road and the buildings as they moved past him. It was… almost liberating. You revolve around the world and the world revolves around you. Shikamaru spared Naruto a last glance, who leaned his forehead against the window as the taxi took off and his features filled with calmness, blond hair moving barely with the window coming through the window.

*

“If you guys don’t have fun, I want a refund,” Itachi joked as he shook the hand of the three young officers, gaining a laughter from them.

“Seriously,” Obito joined, “Even I can hear the wind in his pockets.”

“Shut up, you paid half of it,” Itachi bickered.

“I hate him. Can I kill him?” Obito pointed to Itachi with his thumb as he leaned in, _asking for permission_. Shikamaru gave a precautious shrug as an answer, making Naruto laugh again. They were standing on the first two steps of the villa. “I will kill him, and you, Uzumaki, can’t protest.”

“Understood, Sir,” Naruto gave a priceless grin.

“Nah, I’ll kill him first,” _that voice._ Naruto froze as he watched Itachi whip around and flick Sasuke straight in the nose without a warning, a greeting, anything. The raven stumbled back with a yelp of protest, bashfully pinching the painful bridge of his nose. “Hey, don’t go rough on my pretty face,” as he retorted, the model's eyes travelled to Naruto and darkened as they fixated on him.

“Gave me no choice,” Itachi sighed. “Anyway, us grandpas will be out. Have fun and let me not hear of any fights,” the Commander’s eyes scanned the three of them with a silent threat, making Gaara wince with fear. “I already warned the rest. If I hear of anything—“

“Don’t listen to him,” Obito quickly clasped a hand over the Commander’s mouth, giving the boys a fatherly smile in spite of Itachi’s muffled anger. “He’s blabbering. Comes with age, you can’t do _nothing_ about it,” Itachi bit down into his palm suddenly and Obito screeched.

“What a bunch of kids…” Sasuke looked down, sighing with disappointment, but was interrupted by the other brunet's excitement.

“Let’s goo!” Shikamaru blurted out excitedly as Obito physically dragged Itachi away with an incessant _let them have some fun_ , shoving him in a nearby restaurant that was rented for the elders especially. Naruto enjoyed seeing the Commander like this, bickering with Obito. It made him more human, in a way… more touchable. At the beginning, he used to be this God-figure that wouldn’t move a finger, but now he was starting to gain humane contour. Naruto was happy to be here, although he saw Sasuke’s stare and felt uneasy.

Naruto hoped the model wouldn’t bother him too much tonight. Didn't even look at him properly. He hoped he'd stay a _blur_ , like a faded away memory. It reminded the blond of his guilt, of that night at the factory. Not to mention the fact that their kiss never left his mind. It was a _curse._

*

_Oh God, can you make my heart stop?_

_Hit me with your killshot, baby,_

_I mean it so serious,_

_God, can you make my heart stop?_

_Honey, with your killshot, baby,_

_I mean it so serious…_

Magdalena Bay’s _Killshot_ flooded the main room in the villa, where everyone had gathered up. The music was booming from the speakers. They were dancing in small groups, grinding against each other fervently, under Shikamaru’s curious look. He hoped he’d find his soulmate here or at least a soulmate for the night, because he had been feeling lonely. He was well-aware of Uchiha Sasuke’s liking towards Naruto, while Gaara had a boyfriend. Out of the three, Shikamaru considered himself the least lucky. He… just wanted some affection, to say the least.

Some were dancing, some were munching on little biscuits that were put especially in their service on a table that rested against the wall, long and kind of thin. There were so many alcohol bottles that they’d be enough to fill up the pool in the garden of the rented villa. Shikamaru’s gaze moved across the dance floor and he spotted Naruto trying to make his way towards him, dodging the _asses_ of a few girls who completely threw themselves at him. The panicked expression on his face made the brunet chuckle.

“What’s up, Naruto?” Shikamaru half-yelled over the music, but it was to no use. Naruto kept saying _huh_ and eventually the brunet gave up on speaking, waving a defied hand. He didn’t notice that the blond was holding two shot glasses until he extended a hand forward for Shikamaru to grab it.

“What’s this?” the brunet yelled harder this time. Naruto startled as the voice cut through his eadrum. _Good. He can hear me._

“Absinth,” Naruto screamed back into the brunet’s ear. He smelled like fresh musk. “Let’s down it!”

They positioned the short glass shots to their mouths. Shikamaru brought up a hand and counted to three on his fingers. When his middle finger rose up, they downed the liquid, throwing their heads back then grimacing strongly. Naruto ran to fumble for a lemon on the long table, with Shikamaru laughing at him. _Aha. Weak._

Gaara suddenly came into the picture, hot and bothered. The boyfriend was nowhere to be seen. In order not to absolutely kill his voice, Shikamaru decided he’d keep it in simple phrases, “Having fun?”

Gaara gave him a sly smile as an answer. Naruto came back biting into a random lemon he found on the table like his life depended on it, trying to wash off the pungent smell of alcohol. Absinth was and will always be heavy, especially for Naruto who didn’t drink so often that he’d be used to it, although he did get shit-faced from time to time. Shikamaru laughed at him again as Naruto offered to give him a bite of his lemon, the sour juice dripping down the corners of his mouth, which the brunet denied. 

"Well, whatever," Naruto bit into it again, "I am not holding your ponytail if you throw up. You're on your own," that sent Gaara into a laughing fit. Shikamaru was embarrassed. No, not embarrassed, _mortified,_ as he brought a hand up to his dark ponytail and rubbed the hair gently, in his mind blooming a futuristic image of what it'd mean to truly blackout from alcohol tonight. He shivered.

*

_He’s so fucking pretty…_ Sasuke thought to himself as he swirled the Scotch inside of his glass, trying not to stare, not to think about him, although he could see Naruto chuckle with his friends across the room. Normally, after such a rejection, which, according to Sasuke, had never happened, his ego would be so bruised that he’d just give everything up. And he did, but not exactly. Naruto insisted that they remained friends. However, he hadn’t even been speaking to him, hadn’t even spared him a glance… It puzzled the model, it made him question himself. Pinpointing if that was a good or a bad thing would take too much effort, effort that the model didn’t have time to spare.

He sighed softly into the glass, before he downed it, all of it. His throat was already burning and so was his chest. He had been here for about twenty minutes and already had two glasses of Scotch and three girls throw themselves at him. At first, Sasuke enjoyed it, the way their round asses and long legs, true policewomen, fit and smart-looking, rubbed against him so sweetly… _Damn_ , Sasuke bit his lip, closing his eyes as the room began to spin within the memory of Ino Yamanaka who had been a cute place-of-relief so far, but she didn't mean shit to him. He was leaning with his back against a wall, clenching his fingers upon the glass. Sasuke only came back to reality when he overheard Naruto’s voice during the short break between songs. _Fuck, fuck,_ Sasuke blatantly stared, _What is he so pretty for?_ And then got mad at himself, at Naruto, at the world. Right, what was he so pretty for? _Huh._

“Oi, Sasuke!” the called man was surprised to see Kiba Inuzuka hovering over him, one hand clasped on the wall besides the brunet’s head, sending him into a mini-heart attack from the impact.

“You scared me,” the raven squinted.

“Why aren’t you dancing? Oh, let me guess… Got your eyes on Itachi’s favourite?” Kiba was an old friend, a friend who had taken both modelling and police academy in the true sense of it, but finally opted for police after realizing that he didn’t exactly have the time to manage both career ends. Sasuke scoffed.

“Who?” _Fuck._

“Oh, come on, you know rumors go around fast,” Kiba chuckled, bringing a hand down to wipe Sasuke’s strands of hair out of his face. There was nothing romantic or merely sexy about the gesture. They just were childhood friends and Kiba, having seen him around so much, especially on the brink of getting arrested from the past year, permitted himself to some gestures to which Sasuke agreed on as well. It was his love language after all: physical contact of any kind. “Admit it.”

“Who?” Sasuke repeated, a smirk on his lips this time.

Kiba laughed, “You’re hopeless, Sasu.” _I know, fuck._ The smirk persisted. “Do you want a fuck or what?”

Sasuke sighed, “I did. But I got rejected.”

“Ouch,” Kiba bit back, still surprised. The red marks on his cheeks flashed with the colorful lights. “Never thought I’d hear that coming from your mouth.”

“Yeah, right? Me neither,” Sasuke said as he lifted the scotch bottle up to his lips and drank straight from the source. Kiba was beginning to look alarmed. The raven just gulped and gulped, barely even breathing, swallowing thickly. When the bottle left his pretty lips, he grimaced slightly.

“Take it easy, alright?” Kiba rubbed his shoulder soothingly. By this point, Sasuke’s eyes were half-lidded. The room kept spinning and spinning, faster and faster, then awfully slowly whenever he attempted to move. “Don’t get fucked so early on, remember who is your brother,” Kiba leaned in to whisper that into Sasuke’s ear. The brunet, as if taken away by some weird spell, smirked before his head tilted to mouth at Kiba’s ear. The boy flinched, making a _face_ at Sasuke. “No, not in front of their salads—“

Sasuke chuckled. He seemed relaxed, although he could barely stand on his feet.

“I’ll pretend that didn’t happen,” Kiba sighed, “Hey. Let’s drink some water, yeah?” he grabbed Sasuke’s forearm and guided him to the table where all the products of the night were scattered here and there. This only meant that the raven was getting closer to Naruto and his friends. He hated that thought, hated how pretty Naruto was and how much he didn’t want him. Out of all people.

*

Naruto’s eyes unconsciously caught glimpse of the raven who was speaking with a brown-haired guy, which Naruto identified as Inuzuka Kiba. They knew each other, but not good enough in order to say they were friends. Kiba ended up going under Obito Uchiha, which was a great choice for the Deputy Chief—they had almost the same personality and Kiba was a good kid after all, dutiful and always on time. Naruto was luckier though—Itachi Uchiha was more pretentious than Obito and the blond took pride in that. Although Sasuke was with him, Naruto figured that he’d go greet Kiba at least.

“Hello,” Naruto suddenly chirped in, draping a hand over the brown-haired boy's shoulders from behind, gazing at him through alcohol-heavy eyelashes. Kiba grinned widely.

“Naruto, right? Long time no see! Hi! This guy here wants to fu—“ _ck you._ Sasuke clasped a hand over Kiba’s mouth faster than light. A good save. The model wouldn't be able to stand Naruto's disappointed look.

“Don’t mind him,” the awkward smile that Sasuke sketched amused the blond greatly. “He’s drunk as fuck—“ Kiba protested under the hand that muffled him, “Don’t worry, he’ll be _back on track soon_ ,” the frown that Sasuke shot made Kiba understand.

“Sasuke,” Naruto’s drunk voice was even sweeter than usually. Sasuke felt the rug pulled from under his feet. _Fuck._ “Hi,” it was so simple and yet so effective. Sasuke wanted to _flee._

“Hello, cat,” he smirked, removing the hand from a breathless Kiba. “Feeling good, huh?” Naruto could see that Sasuke wasn’t being himself. _Drunk?_

Naruto was red in the cheeks from the alcohol and the room that was progressively heating as the dancing around them intensified. The wooden floor squeaked under red high heels and the ugly, dirtied sneakers of the guys. Girls were too fancy for this, while guys were too messy for _everything._ Well, besides of Naruto, who looked absolutely perfect. Sasuke wanted to _devour_ him.

“Oh, yeah,” Naruto gave him a dazzling smile. _This is my chance,_ Sasuke thought to himself. _Maybe he’ll look at me differently…_ the thought was turned over and over in his head as he lost himself in those deep blue eyes that were staring at him. Kiba moved away in the meantime, excusing himself, but Sasuke remained lost into the ocean, staring at the blond with a small smile on his face. _Maybe I can get him to trust me…_ Naruto was about to speak again when Ino Yamanaka interrupted them and stuck her body to Sasuke’s, totally surprising and uninvited, curling her waist sexily. The model's first instinct was to place his hand on her lower back.

“Thank you for railing me earlier, Sasu,” _Shit._ Sasuke could do nothing about it now. Absolutely nothing, but stare down at her, lips parted in disbelief. Her finger drew against his jawline, all the way up to the chin, tipping it so she could stare up at him. Sasuke’s mortified gaze travelled to Naruto’s who began to chew on his lip, looking small as he clasped his hands behind his back like a child who had to see an argument between his two parents. “Still feels good down there… you know?” Ino hung herself around the neck of the model, mouthing under his chin, “Better than your _brother_.”

_There goes any damn trust for the night._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you think Sasuke will go about this? What happened to his other blond boyfriend? What do you think? tell me! :D I'd love to hear your ideas ahaha
> 
> Author’s Note: I can’t believe this story already reached 161 kudos?! Thank you so much to whoever has read and spent time on this. I don’t want to get emotional about it, but this story has become very dear to me in such a short time. The plot is slowly shaping up in the true sense of the action. For now, aka the beginning, I don’t know if it’s a weak story or not—it obviously doesn’t compare to other works on here.  
> If you don’t like longer chapters/updates, I’m sorry about it. But this story is very voluminous and complex... It’s one of the stories that I’ve written with perhaps the thickest plot, the most messed up out of everything I’ve made up so far. I’m so grateful that somebody has and is reading it. To be able to put this out here took some toll on me. It’s heavy, check the tags often! Because they’re still being updated
> 
> I sincerely believe I don’t compare at all to other SNS writers on here, but I hope you don’t think that you just wasted your time here. Thank you for giving this a chance!
> 
> And no, fellow model sasuke whore who’s reading this, I’m not crying, you are


	14. "i want you", "what?"

Naruto watched as Sasuke’s face drained of blood, pale like a ghost, as Ino kept hanging over his neck like an annoying _scarf._ The blond’s gaze fixated on the raven’s lips and then slowly danced back to his ashy eyes, seeing how panicked he was, dark pupils dilating. _Why is he scared?_ Naruto couldn’t pinpoint a reason, couldn’t explain it to himself. All he knew was that he felt out of place just standing there next to the two _pigeons in love_ , so he quickly announced his exit from the equation,

“Uhm, Sasuke,” he began, “I’ll go, if you don’t mind. Have a pretty evening,” the blond’s smile seemed sketched out from an artist’s notebook or perhaps Broadway. It was large and white, making his eyes wrinkle at the corners with joy. No one would ever know how much it took out of him to smile so widely when all he wanted to do was for a window to open and the wind to whisk him away forever. _Awkward._

Sasuke slowly pushed the girl away and excused himself as he saw Naruto padding away. Ino Yamanaka crossed her arms in profound confusion as to why Sasuke was blatantly rejecting her now when she heard him speak of a possible another round just earlier. It didn’t last long, their little mishap, perhaps a few minutes, until Ino came. Sasuke didn’t seem to enjoy it as much, but the pupil of Tsunade assumed that, just maybe, he got pleasure from pleasuring others and from coming himself. Her eyes followed Sasuke’s form that trailed after the blond like a shadow. _Hm, whatever._ She turned on her red heels and walked away, disappearing inside of the crowd. The room was packed and sweaty. Everyone was losing their initial energy and the music died out little by little.

*

“Sasuke,” Shikamaru looked up at the brunet, uttering the name with a mere inquiry intonation. Naruto looked at him knowingly, as if his eyes spoke _Get me out of here._ The blond’s cheeks were slightly flushed when Sasuke grabbed his forearm from behind.

“Hey, uh,” it was the first time that Naruto ever spotted Sasuke being awkward and it was probably the last. The blond ripped away from the touch. He didn’t want to know where that hand had been—he certainly didn’t. Sasuke began to chew on his lips when Naruto moved away. Shikamaru shot him a look which Sasuke took in with caution. _Don’t try anything,_ said Shikamaru’s eyes. He knew, they all knew, all of them, besides of Naruto.

“What do you want?” Naruto asked when he noticed that Sasuke just wouldn’t leave. The blond didn’t mean for it to come out so rudely. In fact, Sasuke only stood there, not especially harming anyone.

A sudden frown came upon Sasuke’s forehead and his eyes darkened visibly, sending a shiver down Naruto’s spine. It was so much more different than just earlier. Shikamaru, for a second there, wondered if they were perhaps soulmates as he watched the interaction, because the Commander’s brother mood swings were similar the young police officer’s, as swiftly, as quickly and as unexpected. Naruto tensed up under the strong gaze. Sasuke said no more words, except for sketching out a small, slightly mocking smile, before he simply walked away, grabbing a girl’s waist from behind as he passed by a couple of bodies that were still on the dancefloor. _Is he mad? Why?_ Naruto stared at him confused. _Did I get him mad?_

*

No matter how much he twisted and turned the thought over and over in his mind, Sasuke didn’t manage to find it good for anything, useful… nothing. This ambition to get to Naruto, this ache to touch him, to feel him… It all summed up to nothing when he was being ignored again. He didn’t want to wonder, to ponder, to feel guilty about something he willingly indulged in, like reckless sex, for example. Right. If Naruto didn’t want him, then what was the point? _There’s no point,_ Sasuke nose crinkled with disgust at himself as he passed the sweaty bodies of the girls. _Damn. Just pick one, Uchiha,_ he thought to himself triumphantly as he let Kiba pour him a string of two shots, which he downed eagerly. He didn’t care if Naruto was in the room, if he watched, no. _Nothing._ Sasuke was so done with the waiting that it pained him. He regretted everything up from that kiss which he still sometimes felt linger on his lips, to the little green note that he wrote for Naruto and much further, to that night when he didn’t get caught all because of the police officer’s efforts. He despised it, all of it, as his throat burned from the alcohol, seemingly wiping away his seething memories. The raven was _totally_ feeling himself—he was gaining back the lost confidence, under Kiba’s amused glance. The boy would have normally scolded Sasuke for drinking so much, like he did earlier, but considering the fact that the police officer was drunk as well now, none of them cared.

“Are you okay?”

“Aw, fuck no,” Sasuke turned around with a knowing smile, placing his soft hands upon the forearms of the girl that stood tall in front of him with blazing red hair, rubbing the soft skin barely. “Want to make me feel better?” the pout the raven made looked rather sexy than innocent. The girl couldn’t help the blush that crept up on her cheeks. The model wouldn’t normally do this, wouldn’t normally just throw himself out there—but his heart had been aching for something that didn’t seem to come anyway, for someone that didn’t want to be his at all.

“Oh,” Karin, a chemist at N.P.A., hummed. “I’m sorry, Sasu—“ Karin tried, but had to stop as soon as the words got stuck into her throat. Sasuke didn’t know what was going on up until Naruto reappeared from behind the girl, placing a hand on her shoulder to gently move her away.

“Excuse me, can I borrow him for a minute?” Naruto spoke into her ear, eyes curious, smelling like alcohol from _head to foot._ Sasuke blinked, shocked, but on the outside, he seemed calm and collected. Karin’s eyes darted to the blond and upon noticing the hopeful glimmer in his ocean eyes, she nodded and padded away.

Naruto was stuck in front of Sasuke now. Even Kiba left them alone because he _knew._ Bodies swarmed around them, some dancing, some still eating the biscuits, some pouring themselves another drink because it's not ever enough and it's not ever too much, either. It was way too late when Naruto mustered up the courage to actually _say_ something that would be worthwhile,

“I’m sorry for sounding rude earlier,” Naruto kept his voice composed. Sasuke cocked his head. “I didn’t mean it like that… I was just—Uhm,” the crimson of his cheeks melted all of the model’s earlier anger away. _Fuck him and his pretty face,_ “I didn’t know how to handle the situation. I’m sorry. That’s—it, I guess,” the stagger was adorable.

“Oh,” Sasuke uttered with a small nod, a dazzling smile spreading on his lips. _What is he so pretty for?_ Naruto reached up two hands to tighten the black bandana on his forehead as he shot Sasuke a big, apologetic grin. The raven’s eyes slowly fell to the turtleneck that covered Naruto’s pretty tanned skin. The sharp jawline made Sasuke _throb._ Before he could realize that he was _actually_ speaking, the raven couldn’t help himself and just blurted out, “What are you so pretty for?”

Naruto’s lips parted as he blinked up at the model whose heart took a fast leap into his throat when he realized what he had just uttered, perhaps loud enough so that the people around them could hear it as well. Sasuke began to chew on his lips, gaze darting away in embarrassment when Naruto’s curious, puppy-eyes burned holes into his stare.

“I’m… pretty?” Naruto half-laughed. He reddened at the compliment. The alcohol was speaking volumes, gave him a ton of nerve, made him feel as if he ruled the world. _Bad Romance_ boomed through the speakers and everyone cheered for Lady Gaga like it was their collective _mother._

“Yes, fuck,” Sasuke’s eyes were fixated on Naruto’s own and his nails dug marks on his palm as he pulled his hand into a fist. There were so many people in that room, but no one shone as bright as his little _neko_ , who gave him a sheepish smile, much too friendly and innocent for the model’s liking. _God. Fucking kiss me._ Sasuke was sure that the tips of his ears were beginning to turn dark scarlet and silently wished that Naruto could read thoughts. 

“Hey, I was wondering…” Naruto leaned in and the Ford model’s heart stopped in its tracks. He was turning pale. _Oh my fucking God, don’t get so close._ Sasuke licked his lips as Naruto began to speak, drunk and giggling, his hot breath fawning over the apples of the brunet’s cheeks, “I kept wondering… you know? I asked Shikamaru about… kiss practice?” Naruto was totally red, totally incoherent—the alcohol was kicking in at full-force and it was the same for Sasuke. “He told me—you’d be experienced,” the blond slightly stumbled forward, but then regained balance by placing a palm on the wall behind Sasuke. “So, do you want to help out?” the brunet almost didn’t recognize Naruto.

“What are you asking for?” a small frown overcame Sasuke’s eyebrows. The blond only giggled.

“Kiss me if you want to~” his voice was sickeningly sweet, draped with honey. He smelled like a mix between vodka, wine and… absinth? Sasuke blinked.

“What did you just say?” he wanted to make sure.

“Practice kissing with me, I need a teacher,” Naruto blurted out, hiccupped once then chuckled. “Remember that day at N.P.A…” the blond’s cheeks were beginning to regain their usually crimson, shy nuance, as his stare darted to the floor then locked inside of Sasuke’s bewildered gaze again. The model already felt pairs of eyes fixating upon them, studying them, their reactions, _everything._ He gulped. He thought he’d _faint_ on the spot. “Do you remember it?”

“Yes?” Sasuke uttered, eyes wide. _No, this can’t be real._

“You just have a lot of experience—so I thought—“ Naruto giggled again, straightening up as he tightened his bandana again, “Do it again.”

“Do what again?” _Oh my fucking God._ Sasuke probably looked so awkward. He certainly was too drunk for this, but he wanted to push the blond's buttons.

“Kiss me,” Naruto all but commanded, eyes half-lidded from the alcohol. _Oh, fuck, that’s it._ A smirk spread upon Sasuke’s lips as he bit down on his lip, leaning in, hands coming to rest upon Naruto’s slender, warm hips.

_What?_ Sasuke blinked, the wamrth suddenly being stolen away from him. Kiba Inuzuka’s hand was quick to separate them, staring at Sasuke with a firm frown on his face, as he grabbed Naruto’s forearm and pulled him away from the raven. Judging by the look draped over the officer’s face, Sasuke already knew what he was about to say as the realization fell over him in waves and his heart clenched with disappointment, eyes darting away.

“Hey, Naruto,” Kiba grinned at the young police officer who was quick to adorably mirror his expression, “Go find Shika for me, alright? Tell him I—“ Kiba lied through his teeth, “have something veeery important to tell him, okay?” Naruto answered with a nod, moving away from the two men and struggling to maintain his balance inside of the crowd as he attempted to walk away. Kiba and Sasuke’s eyes followed him for a little, before they looked back at each other, Kiba with disapproval of the raven's reckless behaviour and also something that seemed like a threat while Sasuke gazed with nothing but an untold apology.

Kiba leaned in, gritting his teeth, “He’s drunk as fuck and from what I’m hearing he’s a virgin, what the hell were you thinking?”

The Ford model looked at Kiba mortified. _Fuck, I forgot. I know._

“Yeah, right, mhm, that’s what I thought so too,” Kiba spat, as if he could read his thoughts.

“Just…” Sasuke tried to defend himself, but failed. “Give me a minute, I need a breath of fresh air,” the thoughts of that man, his boss, the boys, the lack of consent, Deidara, all of the horrible memories flooded in and made Sasuke feel inferior and nauseous, draped with guilt from top to bottom. He moved away from Kiba fast enough, positive that if he only stood there for a little longer, he’d throw up on the floor. Images of pearl bras, too-tight tongues, leather panties… _Fuck._ He barely made it out of the villa when he gagged once, but tried to calm himself down by breathing in slowly. It was to no use. The more air he inhaled, the more he felt smothered by the overwhelming urge to just _shut down_ and forget about existence for a while.

*

“What are you doing here?” Naruto asked Sasuke, who sat down on a bench on the alleyway in the big garden of the villa. _Oh, you must be fucking kidding me._

“I could ask you the same,” Sasuke spoke, trying to repress another gag.

“Shikamaru threw me out,” Naruto pouted. “Said that if I threw up, to do it outside and not on his shoes or something.”

“Aha, what a coincidence,” Sasuke coughed into his fist, “Me too, _bitch,_ ” Naruto actually laughed at that, plopping down on the bench next to the brunet, breathing in deeply. Sasuke was watching him. The slight sweat that dripped down from the underside of the black bandana glistened in the light of the lamp post. It was midnight and the cool breeze of August wrapped around them like a blanket. Naruto shivered, letting his head fall back on the bench, looking skyward. The stars were prettily scattered all over the midnight firmament. For a few minutes, Sasuke forgot about the man, about the world he was in, about everything, as he stared, leaning his head back as well. Naruto’s soft puffs of breath could be heard over the faint music that came from the villa, locked up inside of those sinful walls.

It wasn’t until Naruto sat up fast and ran off that Sasuke was plucked out of the little fantasy that he created for himself.

“Fucker,” Sasuke uttered, pissed-off, closing his eyes and covering his ears as Naruto ran behind a tall pine that complemented the alleyway on each side. _Fucker._ To hear it and he’d be _gone as well_. “Tell me when you’re done,” he could hear a slight _okay_ and then a _sound_ that made his stomach churn which he cursed himself for. The nausea became unbearable. _Oh shit._ “Make way for the king, bitch,” Sasuke suddenly said, eyes alarmed but voice laced with amusement, rushing after Naruto behind the pine tree and crouching over, draping an arm over the blond’s shoulders.

*

“They’ll be fine, Ita,” Obito rolled his eyes. “You’re seriously worrying too much…”

They were taking a slow walk down the alleyway marked with pine trees that connected the villa and the restaurant, belonging to the same owner where they rented it from, in order to sober up a little bit. Itachi considered that he had drank way too much wine. He didn’t suggest the slow walk to the Deputy Chief until he was beginning to heat up, to feel smothered by the restaurant and the people that he mostly didn’t like. Obito had been the only one who made this evening bearable. Kakashi Hatake tagged along with his wife so they couldn’t talk properly at all. Itachi was left with Obito.

“I might worry a lot, yes,” Itachi admitted, “but sometimes it’s better to worry about it than not prevent or predict it,” Obito couldn’t disapprove of that, despite his optimistic nature. He agreed.

“That’s right, I don’t blame you,” his voice was soft as he looked upwards at the stars, with Itachi walking beside him, “But you’ll miss out on life like that. You’re too stressed about everything. Try to loosen up a little, especially on your brother.”

“I can’t,” itachi let out a frustrated sigh, but it was interrupted by a _Make way for the king, bitch._ “That’s Sasuke,” the Commander frowned. _Right on cue._

“No, that’s not Sasuke, honey, that’s _the King,_ didn’t you hear him?” Obito laughed, attempted a joke because he knew that the commander was about to throw a _fit_ if something happened, but Itachi was already picking up a pace in his walk, hands shoved deep inside his pockets with a firm face on. “Wait!” the Deputy Chief struggled to keep up to the brunet who all but _almost_ ran. “Damn, go slower!

“Oh, fucking Hell—“ Itachi allowed himself to curse as he heard both the _noises_ and Obito tagging along breathlessly. “And you told me not to be worried?” the Commander raised a brow at his elder, finger pointing at Naruto and Sasuke who took turns throwing up the alcohol behind the pine tree, next to a wooden bench, right on the mauve pansies. “Fucking Hell—“ Itachi felt his cool disappear.

The Commander came behind the two boys who were breathing heavily, supporting each other by the shoulders, crouched side to side. Itachi sighed before he flicked the back of their heads at the same time. Both of the boys jumped, yelping as their palms came to the hurt place, confused and worried. They turned around in unison and paled at Itachi Uchiha’s deep glare. _Oh, we fucked up,_ was the common thought, as soon as those black, dangerous eyes washed over them.

“Is that how you’re taking care of yourselves?” Itachi’s voice was laced with a threat. Both Naruto and Sasuke smiled awkwardly, asking for _mercy._ The Ford model was in absolutely no place to defend himself, not when his stomach hurt so badly and his heart was pounding, hurting his ribcage.

“Dooon’t mind him,” Obito came behind the elder, struggling to breathe and forcing out an awkward laughter. He had been running after the Commander the whole time and exhausted himself to no use because he couldn’t do anything about his anger in the end. “Remember what I said about age?” the Deputy Chief laughed awkwardly as he grabbed Itachi’s wrist, dragging him back, trying to brighten up the tense, morbid atmosphere. “Come on, you party pooper, let the kids have fun!”

“Sir,” Naruto spurted out, blinking. He was genuinely _scared_ of the Commander and silently hoped that he wasn’t disappointed in him. Going from the favorite pupil all the way to a disappointment in just one night would be a real life nightmare.

“You both are going home,” Itachi was serious, “I’m calling you a taxi.”

“Itachi—“ Sasuke protested stepping forward, but his brother only poked his forehead, making his eyes go wide with surprise. He hadn’t made that gesture in years. 

“Whose place is the closest? No more comments, I don’t want to hear anything,” Itachi glowered at them and Obito let out a long, pitiful sigh. _He’s helpless._ “We’re in the South side, so…”

“Mine, Sir,” Naruto spoke, voice hoarse from the alcohol that burned his throat _twice_. He clasped his hands behind his back, shifting his weight from leg to leg awkwardly as he watched Itachi type a number into his phone.

“Alright, then. Sasuke,” Itachi’s voice was made up of an order which accepted no excuses and no refusals, firm and strong, “You’re staying at Naruto’s for the night. I don’t trust you… like this,” he gestured vaguely to Sasuke’s form. It was indeed true that the model had drank more than Naruto, far more—the blond just couldn’t handle alcohol all that well, which is why his stomach gave up on him. Itachi could tell from the way that his brother’s eyes were bloodshot and his features were far too tensed that he was almost gone. “And also, you shouldn’t be drinking so much. Your _condition_ doesn’t fancy that, you know?”

Naruto’s eyes grew slightly wider. _Condition? Is he sick?_

Sasuke sighed, closing his eyes as his fists clenched, “Can’t you just… call two cabs?”

“No,” Itachi smiled. “Even if you make it home, I don’t trust my younger brother” _who is a delinquent,_ “who is drunk as _fuck_ to be safe, not even in his own house when no one’s home. Plus, they’re expensive.”

“Please—“ Naruto had never heard Sasuke beg before. He became genuinely curious as to why Sasuke vehemently refused to sleepover.

“No,” Itachi’s _psycho (in Obito’s opinion)_ smile persisted.

Sasuke shot Obito one last hopeful, pleading glance, but the elder raised a pair of defeated arms in the air. No one could move Itachi’s decision. Silence fell around them all, heavily, as the elder spoke into the phone for a taxi. When he hung up, he turned to Sasuke again, “Don’t worry. Naruto is a N.P.A cop, you won’t be in trouble—unless you choose to be,” the smirk that travelled the Commander’s lips was totally mocking Sasuke’s past actions. The younger Uchiha frowned as the Commander pat him on the shoulder, before turning around to the Deputy Chief and walking off, “Obito, let’s go.”

“Sir,” Naruto suddenly stepped forward. “This is our… sort of, officer’s graduation party, right? Please, don’t send us home. I want to feel good with my colleagues, Nara, Gaara… everyone,” the blond’s eyes were hopeful and round, two blue orbs now staring into Itachi’s deep onyx eyes, which looked way too much like Sasuke’s, except they were softer. Naruto gulped.

“I even have mouthwash,” Obito suddenly pulled out a little bottle from his back pocket and waved it in front of Itachi. He decided to stick up for the kids, because they reminded him of how he used to be during his teen years. And then, he decided to expose the Commander with a sly smile, “I originally brought it for Itachi—but he’s better than I expected—“ the man frowned at him. Sasuke and Naruto repressed their chuckles. “Let the kids have fuuun~” Obito’s tug on Itachi’s ear was once again unexpected and the man ripped away with a yelp.

“I’ll truly kill you some day, somehow, _anyhow,_ ” Itachi glared, Obito chuckled. Sasuke shoved his hands inside of his pockets, shivering in his tank-top that was ruffled by the wind. He waited for the final decision, just like Naruto.

“Let the kids have fun, you grandma,” Obito repeated again melodramatically, trying to convince him to let them stay, pulling out a strand of his hair. The brunet grimaced at the slight pain, slapping the hand of the Deputy Chief away from his hair before he sighed, finally giving up, letting Obito play out his number as he uttered further,

“Okay, but if I see anything else, you’re going home. And you, Uzumaki, I trust you,” the commander frowned at the blond who suddenly came back to Earth, firm and polite, looking as if nothing happened. “Take care of him.”

Naruto nodded quickly, “Yes, Sir.”

“Damn right, Sir!” Obito chirped to which Itachi rolled his eyes so far back they all thought they fell into his skull and were never truly coming back to their righteous spot.

“Whatever, come, Obito.”

Both of them walked off, but not before Obito threw the mouthwash bottle that Sasuke caught with one hand. The Deputy Chief shot them a playful wink and a pair of finger guns, _gotcha!,_ before he strolled after Itachi further down the alleyway.

*

As soon as they made it back into the villa, they parted ways, although the blond had promised to keep an eye on the Ford model. Naruto went over to Shikamaru who was sandwiched between Gaara and his boyfriend, visibly suffering, laughing at him when he attempted to _escape_ while Gaara and the tall, dark-haired man shared a sloppy kiss over the young officer’s head. Shikamaru mouthed a quiet help that got Naruto to come over and give him a hand, pulling him out of their fiery embrace… _Ew._ Shikamaru took a gasp for air.

“Thanks,” the music was slightly lower now. It was almost _game time._ Sasuke was nowhere to be seen, but the blond didn’t panic. Instead, he chuckled further on as Shikamaru remarked, “Two dicks _stabbed_ me for ten minutes, I’m not okay, if you were wondering…”

“But… Shika,” Naruto’s smile was sheepish, as if he was talking to himself, “You’re gay, so it’s okay, right?”

“Pfft,” Shikamaru scoffed, “That’s the last of my problems. They’re the cringiest couple I have ever seen in my entire life, God forbid! I have no idea how I ended up _there,_ ” Shikamaru shivered at the memory and Naruto’s laughter resounded even harder. He had to clutch his stomach at some point. His muscles were hurting when he cackled watching the way Shikamaru’s face twisted and turned in disgust. He truly looked like he wanted to die right on the spot.

“Oh, where’s your model?” Shikamaru asked, a sly smile on his face, trying to dart the attention from himself. “Haven’t seen him around—“ the brunet draped a hand on his brow, scanning the ground. _Nowhere to be seen._ “Is he fucking someone or something?”

Naruto grimaced, “I hope not. He just threw up, after all. Me too…”

“Ew, too many details,” Shikamaru stuck his tongue out. “Can we get some water? It was getting _hot in there,_ ” they both glanced at the couple who was now making out, hands roaming everywhere. Naruto smiled, looking at them, wondering how they felt, wondering if he’d ever get to experience such love as theirs. During their little lunch breaks, they’ve seen Gaara texting him all the time, even though he fought with his boyfriend or chuckled or sent pictures of himself or the food… It was always something. It had to be something. Naruto silently hoped to one day experience that sort of attention and affection, too. He was tired of feeling like an outsider in this world full of love, lust and, in the end, wasted potential.

*

Sasuke splashed cold water on his face, a few strands of his hair getting wet within the process and therefore sticking to his sharp cheekbones. He splashed again, palming his cheeks, then lightly slapping over the soft, milky skin that complemented his dark, sinful eyes beautifully. He licked his lips as he looked at his wrecked reflection in the bathroom mirror and he thought he saw Naruto standing in his place. Sasuke blinked the brief hallucination away. _But he’s so pretty…_ his heart was aching, his skin felt like a million bugs were crawling on it. He remembered a brief talk with Kiba Inuzuka who told him that it would always hurt more to wish for something you can’t have, than to actually have it. When you have it, it gets boring after a while, because it’s not something new, nothing exciting. Sasuke sighed, watching as little droplets of water dripped from his face down into the sink. Suddenly, the door behind him swung open.

“Oh, there you are,” _Damn it, not now._ “I’ve been looking for you,” the voice chirped and Sasuke couldn’t bring himself to be mad about the intervention, the little talk, whatever it was. His hands gripped the edge of the sink as he stared back at Naruto over his shoulder. Under the weight of the stare, Naruto felt obliged to speak, closing the door, “I’ve been looking for you.”

“Yeah?” Sasuke hated how dumb he sounded, how not _talkative_ he was tonight. He could only think of one thing and that was the mechanism _of life_ for him: lust. He couldn’t go all out, like he normally would, because something held him back, something made him feel guilty about it. And perhaps, Naruto’s big, cute grin played a major part in it. _Only perhaps._

“Yes,” Naruto replied. “Are you okay? Everything all right?”

“No,” Sasuke was being honest. He had to be. _For once._

“Oh?” Naruto blinked, his magnetic blue gaze saddening. “Did something happen?” Sasuke actually turned around this time, leaning his lower back against the sink.

“Nothing happened, cat,” the smirk that spread on his lips made the blond nervous. He saw the front of his hair, wet and dripping, and wondered what could have gone on. Sasuke’s tank-top was slightly pushed to the side, revealing a part of his toned abs. Naruto froze as he stared, completely unaware of it, although Sasuke’s eyes immediately followed the direction. _Oh, he’s looking… Good._

“Then?” Naruto was so innocent, so pure… Sasuke’s entire body ached.

The door swung open again and revealed Shikamaru, whose mouth went agape as he saw Sasuke and Naruto standing inside, quite too close to each other. “Uh, I’m sorry! Didn’t mean to interrupt!”

The blond shot him a dazzling smile, “You didn’t interrupt anything.” Sasuke’s fists clenched upon the edge of the sink and the little devil on his shoulder told him to do anything, _everything,_ to make Naruto maybe jealous, to at least get him to react in some way. He craved a reaction, craved being wanted.

“Shikamaru Nara, right?” Sasuke threw the brunet a cute smile, showing his white teeth. “Under my brother, I suppose?”

Shikamaru was bewildered by the question and surprised that the raven even acknowledged him at all. He didn’t have any big plans for tonight, outside of taking a leak but well, here they were. Sasuke cocked his head at the brunet. He looked so sweet and charming, contrasting to his earlier darkening expression when he looked at the blond. It reminded Nara of Naruto, that mood swing. _Yup, soulmates._ Shikamaru gulped as he responded, “Yes, why?”

“Just wondering,” Sasuke smirked this time, sexy and fresh. His cologne flooded the room--even Naruto smelled like him. Shikamaru bit his lip. _What is this about?_

“Oh, okay,” the brunet blinked at the raven whose smirk persisted, eyes fixated on him, devouring, _burning._ Naruto watched between the two men, eyes cutely wide, lips parted. The whiskers on his cheeks made Sasuke melt.

Shikamaru totally gave up on the idea of pissing. “Hey, uh, Naru, I’ll see you outside, okay?”

“Sure thing,” Naruto’s trademark smile was always there. Sasuke swallowed thickly, trying to resist the temptation.

As soon as Shikamaru walked out, slamming the door shut, the Ford model locked gazes with Naruto and spoke immediately, as if afraid he’d run out of words or out of _nerve_. The alcohol in his system was slipping away.

“I want you,” the raven blurted out.

“What?” _Did I hear that right?_

“I want you, Naruto,” Sasuke repeated in a husky, stable voice, still leaning against the sink. The blond felt his knees wobble.

_Fuck._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does Naruto want to practice or is he just gay? The answer is, yes.  
> Also, if Naruto won’t fuck Sasuke in this, WE will. End of story.


	15. pretty boy knows how to fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my twitter @ninagum2 !!! Let’s talk about naruto/sasunaru/narusasu/sasunarusasu......... im also a sasuke kinnie, u got it

The elegant scent of Sasuke’s masculine and pretty much _expensive_ cologne fought back the smell of chlorine which lingered in the fluorescent-lit bathroom, like a reminder of artificiality, of fake faces, of all the personalities which Sasuke had to play out depending on whom he was faced with. Naruto gulped, small and nervous, retracing one step behind and hitting his back against the cold tiles of the wall as he did so. He watched Sasuke’s _dirty_ smile, how it overflowed with both inherent elegance and sin. His onyx eyes were scanning Naruto up and down, expectantly, waiting, never missing one detail. However, he made no moves and no attempts--the blond didn’t know whether he should’ve felt relieved or disappointed by it, by this waiting, this inexplicable longing that left him even more confused upon his sexuality. _Maybe I just want to be touched._

“I’m—I—“ Naruto staggered, figuring out that he had to say something in the end, but swallowing his words as soon as Sasuke’s head tilted to the side, brushing a few strands of ink-like hair off his beautiful face. That's when Naruto got reminded that a Ford model stood before him and not a simple guy, not someone that exactly anyone would have the benefit to touch. “You—You want me? _Me?_ ” it sounded as if he insulted himself, which he didn't intend, but allowed himself to be taken aback by it.

“I want you. So badly," Naruto felt a jolt of electricity crawl down his spine. _Oh, fuck._ "What’s so wrong with that, cat?” Sasuke continued to smirk, unaware or maybe purposefully ignoring Naruto’s evident shame and nervousness. It was sound clear that he had never been in this type of situation before, therefore he didn't have any idea on how to properly react. And, to couple with it, Sasuke found his discomfiture downright adorable. 

“I—Uh,” Naruto inhaled sharply through his nose, closing his eyes for a bit and then tried a godly effort to muster up enough courage to speak again, “I’m… I’m not a big deal—“

“Shut up, will you?” Sasuke chuckled, the mischief in his eyes faltering away, suddenly replaced by warmth. “Yes, you _damn_ are. A big fuck you for that. Literally,” Naruto bit his lip, trying to repress a new-forming smile that lit up his chest with… butterflies? _What?_ “Naruto, I want you. That's it. It’s as simple as that.”

_He’s just drunk now_. Naruto heaved a small sigh when realization hit. Even if it was true, Kakashi Hatake had told them in class that alcohol could either make one believe in things he wouldn't usually believe in or exaggerate a truth. The blond was too tired to decide which one would boost his ego or self-esteem, so he settled for not wondering at all.

“Listen,” Sasuke carded a hand through his silky, black hair when he saw how deeply the blond had fallen into his maze-like thoughts, “I don’t normally do this,” and Sasuke indeed looked _uncomfortable as fuck,_ “But, fuck, Naruto. Please. Come here.”

Naruto’s eyes widened slightly in surprise at the request. He settled to comply, merely out of curiosity. He was drunk anyway, he wouldn’t remember it tomorrow morning, none of them would, maybe, if they drank more… _Who cares about what Itachi forbade?_ Naruto approached Sasuke with a couple of short steps and stopped in front of him, looking up with his two blue, round orbs, glimmering prettily. These were the same eyes that turned ferocious and fearless onto the field, complementing the navy uniform of N.P.A. and Sasuke found himself staring blatantly. Setting like that, one hundred percent for rejection, would bruise his ego even more, because he knew deep down that Naruto could have indeed been straight and just using him. _But I'm used to being used._

_What does he want?_ Naruto wondered. _What does he want to do…_ The confusion draped over his face as Sasuke didn’t move at all. His eyes only scanned the blond’s face, checking out his beautiful eyes, falling to his soft lips, moving tantalizingly slow to the whisker marks that looked so cute on him and made him so unique in the eyes of the Ford model… Naruto felt so exposed, straight up _naked_ under that onyx, icy gaze. He wanted to run and clutch at the same time—a guilty pleasure which he'd indulge in right now, considering how easily he got drunk. A Ford model staring at him like he’s contemplating a Da Vinci exquisite painting... it still felt unrealistic.

Sasuke’s gentle hand moved to the back of Naruto’s head, resting on his nape as he slowly pulled him forward. The blond didn’t know what was going on, eyes closed with anticipation (maybe a kiss?) and what felt like fear but not quite, until Sasuke’s deft fingers unleashed the bandana that held Naruto’s hair up. The blond fringe fell down upon his forehead.

“Hey—I took a long time to tie that!” Naruto protested with a frown, moving as if to snatch the black bandana from Sasuke’s fingers. But he was too late. _A forehead kiss._ Naruto heard about it in movies… But what did it mean? _What does it mean?_ The raven’s lips pressed to his forehead, soft and warm, just like he remembered them to be. Naruto was at a loss of words. He could hear the blood booming in his ears as his pulse went on, so fast that it barely contained his body. The blond could only blink and breathe softly, relaxing completely at the touch, until Sasuke departed with a neutral expression on his face, attentive as he tied back the bandana on Naruto’s forehead. The cologne was now stuck to the material and Naruto kind of hated him for it. He knew he'd think about this when he got home.

“There you go,” the model sighed out, giving a final tie to the bandana, checking for _crazy_ strands of golden hair and fixing them for Naruto. His eyes darted to the floor and then back up to the cop’s _awfully blue_ gaze. Ocean eyes. So young and gorgeous. Sasuke ached.

“I thought you’d kiss me,” Naruto suddenly blurted out, maintaining the intimate eye contact, genuinely confused and curious as to why that didn’t happen.

“I did,” Sasuke gave him a sheepish smile, full of unprecedented kindness. Those were the moments when Naruto genuinely thought he was faced with a younger version of the Commander. “Take care, Naruto,” the tone was friendly, laced with a short laughter, contrasting the earlier attitude of the model. _Am I just a friend now?_ The blond’s eyebrows bore a slight furrow, wishing he would actually be able tell Sasuke to only stay a little more here, in private, with him, “See you around, cat?”

Naruto hummed in approval, watching as Sasuke walked out of the bathroom with a small, content smile on his lips, as if he had just conquered Rome from Julius Caesar.

*

Naruto couldn’t think of anything, couldn’t feel anything else—just the ghost of those lips, now having touched another body part of his, leaving him bothered and confused as always. It had been a pleasure, to have Sasuke’s eyes on him like that—for some unknown reason, it made him feel both powerful and pretty, as if he could get anything he wanted. There was something about the model, about the way he moved… He probably learned how to behave like that during his photoshoots, during work, during anything that involved being pretty and having others fawn over you like a mid-street, shining, bronze sculpture surrounded by some hungry tourists, always wishing for more.

Naruto was now watching Sasuke who kept grinding back against Ino Yamanaka, the blond, fresh policewoman under the tutelage of Tsunade, boss of the girls department. The music had picked up again as all of them regained their strength and dared to dance to a few more songs before they'd call it a night. It was about four in the morning and the sun was soon to creep out from the black ocean of the firmament, draped with lovely, white stars. 

Naruto _wished_ for those onyx eyes, the weight of the gaze to motivate him again, to send life into him again... He didn't know why he felt so uneasy being away. It's like Sasuke put a spell on him back inside that chlorine-ish bathroom. Naruto was chewing on his lip, a glass of orange juice resting in between his fingers as he mindlessly swirled the liquid around inside.

“Hey,” Shikamaru made him come back to Earth with his saviour intervention. “You’re drooling, ew,” the napkin that slapped against the blond’s mouth made him wince, but Shikamaru’s laughter sure took the pain away quick enough. The blond couldn't be wholly serious around him, never could, never would be able to. “Hm… Oh, I get it. Are you jealous?”

“Not at all,” Naruto felt powerful. It might have also been the fact that he took a shot with Gaara in the back, while the boyfriend was gone. Arrogance, inspired by the raven, was totally new to him. That stare which wanted to devour him had filled the blond with confidence that would surely be gone by the time morning hits. “Why would I be?” a certain smugness now laced with his voice.

“Oh, come on, Naru, I can see it,” Shikamaru chuckled. “The night is coming to an end, right? Loosen up a little. Who cares if you’re gay or not? Go dance with that boy!” _Oh, I’m totally shipping it,_ Shikamaru thought to himself as his eyes watched Naruto’s side profile. The blond tensed up as his eyes darted to Shikamaru's, his face lighting up as if a lightbulb had just turned on by his head with the weight of a new, brilliant, extraordinary idea. Shikamaru sighed. It never ended well when Naruto Uzumaki got an idea. 

“No, Shika, i don't want to dance with him,” the called man blinked as he saw a sudden smirk forming upon Naruto’s lips. _What?_ “Dance with me, instead,” the blond grabbed his wrist, lifting it up on eye-level. Shikamaru shook his head, couldn’t believe what he just heard but decided it wouldn’t harm anyone if they danced just a little bit. This was their graduation party, after all, only one they'd ever get.

“Okay, don’t step on my foot or I’m plucking yours out, straight from the source, with the shoe too,” Shikamaru rolled his eyes, feigning annoyance, but the blond’s laughter unconsciously made his face break out into a grin. They quickly made it to the dancefloor, no regrets or _fucks given_ , as _KillShot_ came on again for the second time that night, as if announcing some sort of curse.

*

The way Naruto’s body moved and swayed to the music would make anyone think he was a truly experienced dancer and certainly _not a virgin_. His hips naturally had that sinful swing against the material of Shikamaru's jeans as he turned his back to him, letting his head fall onto his colleague’s shoulder. His throat still burned from the shot that Gaara insisted on, but at least he didn’t feel like he’d throw up for a second time. Shikamaru’s hands came to grip his hips, guiding his moves from side to side against him. The brunet was truly an experienced dancer—before the N.P.A, he forcefully took dancing classes, imposed by his father who was a dancer himself. Now, he was thankful he didn’t resist his father’s orders, didn't miss out, because Naruto seemed absolutely thrilled to dance with him. The blond who was smiling at him over the lunch table that day, while he munched on green peppers, was nowhere to be found, but replaced with a version of Naruto that no one had ever seen before.

_Oh God, can you make my heart stop?_ the music reverberated inside the villa, caressing the walls.

Naruto swiftly turned around in Shikamaru’s arms, gazing up at him, blue and glazed, leaning into him, too drunk to care, too upset at Sasuke for _going all out._

_Speaking of the wolf._

The Ford model appeared from nowhere right behind Shikamaru, placing a kiss on the portion of skin that was showing by the man’s neck without even asking first--he saw the way Shikamaru's eyes stared at him earlier and he knew, didn't need any more answers or permissions. Shikamaru tried his hardest to repress a moan as Dior’s Sauvage invaded his nostrils and Naruto broke into a cheerful grin, showing his white teeth at Sasuke whose arms came to wrap around Shikamaru’s waist. The cop was mortified. _Not again, oh God._ He was too traumatized from Gaara and his _boyfie_ in order to let himself get caught up with something like that again. _I'll never eat sandwiches again._

“ _Honey, with your killshot baby… I mean it so serious…”_ Naruto mischievously mouthed the lyrics in Sasuke’s direction over Shikamaru’s shoulder, as the raven began to sway his hips against Shikamaru's ass, his eye contact with the blond progressively darkening with something that Naruto was oblivious to. _Oh fuck, help,_ Shikamaru helplessly thought as he observed the interaction, awfully stuck in between the two bodies of the boys he found most attractive in this room, feeling his dick twitch in his pants as Sasuke's own pressed against his ass. _It's big. Fuck._ _Oh, how gay can a man get?_

Somehow, he managed to slide out, excusing himself for water and quickly pacing away, losing himself through the police officers that danced just for a night like delinquents. He watched the way Sasuke’s hands so naturally slid down the sides of Naruto’s abdomen, resting against his thin, toned waist, and how Naruto all but felt the music through every crevice of his body.

Naruto threw the Ford model a slight smirk before he turned around in his arms.

_Can you make my heart stop?_

Their bodies loosely moved against each other,, much too _touchy_ and warm, turning from side to side. Naruto kept pushing his hips back against the dark, ripped jeans of the raven, who all but admired the scene eagerly, if it was not for Naruto to pretend it was merely an accident that his body stuck so close to Sasuke's own. _If this is all I can get, I’m fine with it…_ Sasuke thought, as Naruto swayed his hips harder, eyes closed, lips following the lyrics.

_If I fall in every time, wicked love will leave me blind,_

_Yeah, I knew it, I’ve been through it…_

When the song hit the _Oh God_ part, Naruto felt it to the bone, with Sasuke’s hand coming down to grab his ass. Naruto’s chest now stuck to Sasuke’s own. The crowd around them began to notice their little sexy dance. The girls, especially Ino Yamanaka, blushed and hid either their faces or their mouth, while the guys, with Kiba leading the team, smirked as they watched with interest. Sasuke watched the blond with interest as he moved slowly against him. Naruto began to feel breathless under the weight of Sasuke’s onyx gaze and rested his forearms upon his shoulders, body rolling at the same time. He swore he could see Sasuke’s features softening with pleasure at some point, but then decided it was better if he decided that he'd only imagined it. His skin was already burning, sweat dripping from the underside of his bandana, pretty, making his tan skin glisten in the colorful, switching lights…

“Kiss him!” Ino screamed over the crowd, who cheered appreciatively as a response, totally agreeing. Naruto’s eyes widened slightly, although his moves didn’t stop. He followed the reaction of the crowd, which now retreated, leaving the two in the middle. Sasuke’s moves didn’t stutter either as he leaned down to whisper into Naruto’s ear, _“It’s okay. Don’t listen to them.”_ Gentle and kind, the husky voice reminded the blond of the commander’s. There was no reason to give into peer pressure, or so the model thought.

Naruto nodded swiftly, gaining a little courage and a bit more hope, letting his pretty, winged eyelashes flutter close as Sasuke’s hands expertly handled his hips, guiding him around in their little dirty dancing. The sway was becoming more impatient, more heated, and the crowd of policewomen and officers, all young and bothered, cheered, some even whistled, watching as Naruto’s thin waist curled against Sasuke’s crotch when he whipped around into his arms again. _Fuck._ The raven stared down. _Nice ass._

This time, when Naruto turned around, Sasuke swiftly undone the bandana and draped it over the blond’s eyes as the crowd cheered even harder, dancing by themselves as they watched the two boys in the middle. The girls had to close their legs from the incessant arousal that overcame them—Ino was sure she was dripping already. Naruto gasped as the bandana tightened around his eyes, but soon, a smile overcame his lips and stretched them out into a dazzling, sexy smile. Sasuke swore his heart stopped functioning properly as he felt his ribcage vibrate under the hard pounding. _Well, it doesn’t function anyway,_ but, _nevermind._ Naruto resumed his dancing and carded a hand in Sasuke’s hair (he saw that in a _doujinshi_ ), his thin hips rounding beautifully. _Fuck._ Sasuke hoped he wouldn’t cum in his pants as he pulled the bandana back on Naruto's forehead. He should’ve filled _Yamanaka earlier._

Shikamaru was watching as well, cheering in rhythm with the crowd, proud of his little deed of having liberated the way to Naruto for the Ford model, although he wished he was in Sasuke’s place.

*

“Oh my god,” Naruto spoke breathlessly, rushing for the couch. He was sweating and laughing, felt like he could collapse at any time. Sasuke was in no better shape, but he was now having whatever funny conversation with Kiba Inuzuka who had been waiting for the song to come to a halt.

“Are you okay?” Shikamaru came to him as he plopped down on the couch. The villa was spacious and prettily arranged—Naruto especially thanked Itachi in his mind for choosing this option. He’d die if he had to sit on a wooden chair now in some restaurant, especially with how his bones were aching from the fervent dancing. “Here,” Shikamaru handed him a napkin to wipe his sweat off. Naruto took it, nodding as a means of thanks as he draped the paper over his face and began to pat away the salty drops of sweat. His eyes were half-lidded and tired, but content about having been the centre of attention, even if it was only for one night.

“You’re next, prepare,” Naruto announced.

_I wish you were sober._ Shikamaru stared at him with a soft grin, “No, you should rest a little. We’ve got service tomorrow night, Naru,” the blond groaned at that, suddenly remembering.

“Yes, you’re right, shit,” he said in between chuckles. The music stopped. _Is that how much they paid?_ Naruto wanted to dispose of the now wet napkin.

“I’ll throw it out for you,” Shikamaru snatched the napkin from between the blond’s slender fingers and Naruto gave him a cute smile before he breathed in again, wasted and worn out. “How was Sasuke?”

“What do you mean?” Naruto asked, eyes still closed.

“What you just heard,” Shikamaru said. He wanted some tips, but he knew he wasn’t Sasuke and would never be. “How was he? I mean—I don’t know, forget it,”

“He’s a good dancer, Shika,” Naruto interrupted, looking at his colleague with only one eye, lips slightly parted. “That’s pretty much it. You are, too,” the giggle made Shikamaru’s stomach churn. A compliment. So sweet.

“Oh, I am?” Shikamaru laughed. “Thanks, I know. I didn’t take up dancing for nothing.”

“I know, I remember,” the detail of the reminiscence made Shikamaru’s heart soft. It was only the alcohol, of course. But he was glad that his colleague remembered that about him. Small details like that really made up for everything. “You even showed me pictures, dumb.”

Sasuke watched from afar, curious, as Shikamaru draped over Naruto to take his bandana off for him.

“Wanna go home?” Naruto suddenly asked Shikamaru, straightening up a little.

The crowd made way for Sasuke who approached them. _Fuck._ Shikamaru moved away immediately, as if he was caught committing a sin that he shouldn’t have. Sasuke seemed to notice that and was genuinely amused by it, so he placed a hand on Shikamaru’s shoulder and chuckled briefly, “Chill, Nara. We’re friends and only that. Actually, take him if you want~” Naruto giggled at that, grasping Shikamaru’s wrist with a sweet, bright smile curling his whiskered-cheeks. The latter looked totally mortified, glance moving from the Ford model to the young police officer, not knowing what to do with himself.

_Wait, a ponytail?_

“Damn it, you both are dumb,” Sasuke closed his eyes with a sigh as he felt their sudden stare, although he was so used to being admired. In the meantime, Sasuke had caught up his hair. It was too sweaty and he hated the feeling of it awfully sticking to his wet skin. The forehead was exposed, something that Shikamaru Nara never thought he’d ever come across.

Sasuke laughed at their bewilderment, “Anyway. Ino wants to play truth or dare. Are you in, N.P.A dogs?” the memory of Deidara overtook the blond who tensed up a little at the mention of ‘dogs’. “I know we’re not five or some shit, but my bitch-ass brother paid until 6 a.m. and would kill each one of us to know we left early,” the explanation was spoken in a low tone. Sasuke only needed a flashlight under his chin in order for Shikamaru to properly categorize this as a horror movie.

Gaara suddenly stormed in and plopped on the couch next to Naruto, his boyfriend strolling along. Sasuke Uchiha froze completely as his gaze Landes upon the man, eyes cautious. Naruto caught sight of that and briefly wondered what happened.

“Oh?” Sasuke was surprised. “Is this his boyfriend?” he pointed at the man, while keeping his gaze locked on Shikamaru, questioning and curious. “Seems like blond hair dye wasn’t enough for you, fellow Ford bitch?” Sasuke walked over, extending his hand with a mocking smirk on his face. The mood swing took everyone by surprise. Naruto caught onto the part that Gaara's boyfriend apparently was a Ford model, too. Even so, Sasuke’s behavior had so dramatically changed from one minute to the other that something clearly had to be wrong..

The man straightened up to shake Sasuke’s hand, but the raven lingered for too long. Everyone gathered around them confused, one by one, as to why Sasuke was totally glowering at Gaara’s boyfriend.

“Sasuke Uchiha,” the raven presented himself, suddenly bursting into a visibly forced smile, tightly squeezing the man’s fingers. He yelped and attempted to take his hand back. Sasuke didn’t fret. He kept the glare on his face like a proudest achievement.

“Sasuke—“ Naruto felt the need to intervene because everyone was beginning to feel uneasy and uncomfortable. “I think that’s enough—“

Sasuke began to laugh. Laughed in Gaara’s boyfriend face, shamelessly and a little menacing. Ino Yamanaka actually thought the hot model who had previously fucked her had truly and irreparably gone insane because there was no apparent reason for him to behave like that. Gaara put his hand to his mouth anxiously, watching between the men. He wondered what all of this was for. When Sasuke’s laughter faltered, vibrating and resounding, he locked gazes with the man again. The other model looked baffled.

“What’s with that face, motherfucker?” Sasuke’s tone was low and dangerous, onyx eyes filled with rage and hatred. Naruto gulped. _Fuck._

“Sasuke—“

But he couldn’t stop him, not in time, he was not quick enough. The first punch came fast as light under the man's eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D Hello, my dear sasunaru whores, hope you enjoy Sasuke finally coming into action in the next chapter because he’s only been getting his ass kicked so far
> 
> Thank you to everyone who read this! Y’all are the mvp! 
> 
> Just a note: be cautious when you actually read it because there are small details there which would make out the big plot later, like Sasuke’s health condition for example! This is just a little !!! note because i purposefully inserted details like that so they’d be hard to observe
> 
> Also this chapter is like half edited, I’ll come back and edit it before the other update
> 
> Thank you again!


	16. only you can tame me

The man stumbled back with the force of the strong fist slamming against the apple of his cheek, making him dizzy. He finally fell to the floor under everyone’s shocked gaze—some didn’t even notice, not up until Sasuke forcefully straddled the man, face draped with hatred, gritted teeth as the punches rolled and rolled and rolled... one by one, becoming more merciless as they multiplied. Naruto’s mouth dropped wide open as he stared in disbelief, feeling paralyzed, unable to process what was happening. The punches would never stop and the man thrashed under the model, crying out in pain as he attempted to dodge some of the sharp hits, but failed miserably, screeching out more. His noises attracted the gazes of everyone in the room, but no one made a move. _Do something,_ Naruto tried to ground himself, although he felt blocked, time stopping around him and hanging heavily. The alcohol he had indulged in didn’t help either.

“You fucker,” Sasuke lifted the man by the collar with a low growl and roughly hit his forehead against his jaw, slamming him back into the ground with a loud thud that finally brought Naruto back to reality. Shikamaru turned his head away with a wince-he couldn't watch this. “Fucking cheater—“ Sasuke spat with hatred blooming in his veins and shining in his black eyes as his knee came down upon the man’s stomach in a ferocious slam. The fellow model was becoming weaker and weaker, unveiling no resistance to the hits, but still thrashing out in pain. A line of blood emerged from his nose and mouth, dripping down onto the floor.

_Fuck._ Naruto’s eyes widened with alarm. He hoped he wasn’t too late as he pushed through the crowd that gathered around the two boys to watch the fight. “Fucking move!” Naruto growled as he finally crouched behind Sasuke and harshly pulled him away from the man by headlocking him, falling back on his knees and dragging Sasuke alongside with him. The model coughed as he was restrained from air. “You’re all fucking cops—“ Naruto began, overflowing with anger and hatred towards the lack of control coming from everyone, “Do fucking something!” he yelled out, eyes darting to their little, scared faces. “For FUCK’S SAKE!” Naruto became more and more alarmed as he watched the blood spurt out from the man’s broken nose. He was close to falling unconscious. “Sasuke, what the fuck?!” Naruto continued to growl as his grip on the model’s neck strengthened with the latter's ferocious attempt to escape the headlock.

“I’ll go get the Commander,” Ino blurted out and ran off, opening the door and slamming it shut as she ran out, heels clicking on the tiles.

When Sasuke realized that there was no way he’d be able to free himself in this position in order to _kick the dude's ass some more_ , he spat straight on the barely conscious man’s face as a last resolve to cool down his bitter anger, hands coming up to grip at Naruto’s forearm tightly while his nails dug into the tanned skin and left red marks behind. When Naruto pulled him even further from the man, dragging himself back onto the floor, Sasuke spat once again in the man’s face, eyes fired up with hatred.

“Sasuke—What’s going on—“ Naruto spoke through gritted teeth as his entire body tensed up, trying to retain Sasuke from possibly killing the man. “What the fuck is wrong with you?!”

Shikamaru watched as Gaara dropped to the floor next to his boyfriend, tears streaming down his face as his hands began to slowly stroke the fresh dyed brown hair. His boyfriend used to sport blond hair but recently dyed it a deep brown, which complemented his milky skin. 

“Ah, you wanna know what’s wrong with me?” Sasuke chuckled devilishly, looking back at Naruto over his shoulder. Their lips were only an inch away from each other, but the raven ignored that completely. The young police officer snaked an arm over Sasuke’s stomach to make sure he wouldn’t just sprung forward in a moment of the cop’s weakness. “This bitch was riding my dick a few weeks ago---or what, cat, don’t you remember that dick pic?” The smirk that Sasuke sketched out made Naruto’s blood freeze within the newfound memory that washed over him with dread. Now that he was reminded of it, he could really tell that the man Gaara had been dating for a long time now actually was--

“Back at the apartment?” everyone was watching them quietly, while Shikamaru stood up fast, pulling out his phone and intending to call an ambulance as Gaara’s boyfriend began to choke with his own blood.

“Neko, where else?” Sasuke’s smirk persisted. “That’s what cheaters get. He should've fucking told me and I wouldn't have touched not even an inch of his skin,” the now settling disgust over the memory of the sex scene with the fellow model made him growl lowly, still head-locked, not quite smothered. The headlock had been enough to momentarily immobilize the brunet.

As a new flash of anger washed over him, reminded of the way the model gagged on his dick, Sasuke used one foot to get a quick kick right between the man’s legs when he noticed that he began to move again. The man whimpered softly, shifting on the floor weakly and finally losing consciousness.

“Sasuke!” Naruto was angry and his grip hardened so hard that Sasuke choked out this time, gasping for air. His grip lessened a few seconds later, “That’s fucking enough! You’re going to KILL HIM!” Naruto screamed out in anger, right by the Ford model’s ear, making him flinch a little.

“Bad luck, then,” Sasuke managed to get the words out, panting only barely as he closed his eyes. _Like it’d be the first one._ Only then did Naruto notice that the hands he was gripping him with were covered with dripping blood.

Naruto was way too focused on preventing Sasuke from straight _murder_ to notice that Gaara was looking at the raven shocked, pain and hurt dancing in his icy, turquoise eyes, the world and everything he knew of so far crumbling around him. Kiba watched the scene quietly, not knowing what to do with himself—Sasuke had been willingly getting himself into any mess he found available and always ended up arrested for a night, it was almost exhausting to even bring him to N.P.A anymore. Although they were good friends, Kiba considered that Naruto Uzumaki was the only one who could stop the raven's rebellious rampage. The reason was unknown, but intuition had never been a good liar.

“Stay calm, Sasuke,” Naruto leaned in with a fierce look on his face, cheek brushing against Sasuke’s from behind as the headlock persisted, “or I’ll have to knock you out.”

“I’d like to see you do that,” Sasuke chuckled lowly, “At least I wouldn’t have to be faced with this piece of shit—“ he spat again, some of it landing on the sleeve of Naruto’s shirt.

“Don’t do anything stupid…” it was a threat, a threat from Naruto Uzumaki the police officer, not the sweet boy who grinded on his lap all innocently, having no grasp on sex and lust at all. Everything he did was instinctual. Sasuke’s eyebrows furrowed, contemplating the bleeding out man.

“The ambulance will be here shortly,” Shikamaru announced to everyone who hummed, covering their foreheads and mouths with trembling hands. In spite of Sasuke being brought up to the N.P.A for way too many times, no one has actually seen him like this, showing off like this, fierce and fearless, like a lion released from a too small cage. Naruto would be shocked as well if he wasn’t the one who was preventing things from escalating into what they’d call an unforgettable night and not in a good way.

Gaara slowly rose to his feet, gaze darting downwards, his voice pained and small as he spoke,

“Is it true?” it was meant for Sasuke. Naruto perked up, features tired and worn out. The arm he kept snaked around Sasuke’s neck was beginning to go numb. Itachi Uchiha still didn’t come into the frame. Holding Sasuke back was taking both a toll on his physical and mental health. He already wanted to go home.

“What?” the raven chuckled and Naruto nudged him with a quiet _Don’t be rude_. “What? Why would you think I’d lie about it?” Gaara eyed him, “He was all on my dick, sweet,” Sasuke’s smile was, in a weird way, reassuring as he continued, “You don’t deserve this type of shit.”

Naruto would never admit how his heart warmed up at that, how gentle he felt Sasuke’s words were, despite the blood on his hands spreading down his pretty, white wrists. The blond heaved a deep breath again, pulling Sasuke closer to his body so he’d at least have a way to still restrain him even if the headlock was becoming weak. Alcohol and exhaustion weren’t a good combination for this little N.P.A _dog_ action simulation.

The door slammed to the wall and showed the Commander standing in it, features darkened, full of menace. His face gave away no humanity anymore, just anger, pure anger. Sasuke’s eyes accidentally caught Itachi’s gaze through the crowd, the latter walking fast to the place where the man was laid, spread out and bloody, barely breathing. An ambulance siren could be heard in the distance. Ino Yamanaka hid behind Kiba, draping a hand on his shoulder as the side of her index finger came to rest on her bottom lip. Everyone was anxious, fearful, terrified of Itachi Uchiha, besides of Naruto, who gave him a pretty short smile, headlock still on, strong and sure.

“Sasuke,” the Commander’s voice reverberated inside the room. “Let go of him, Uzumaki,” Naruto complied almost immediately, wincing from the pain in his arm as he rose to his feet. Sasuke remained to the floor, eyes looking everywhere but at Itachi. He attempted to ignore his brother, but it turned out impossible, because Itachi swiftly crouched and pulled Sasuke up by crinkling the front of his tank top. Sasuke’s eyes, for the very first time that night, were truly scared as they met Itachi’s. The tear-ducts under the Commander’s eyes seemed to deepen with the anger that flowed through him.

Sasuke’s hands wrapped around his brother’s, in an attempt to get away, but Itachi only frowned more.

“I fucking told you—“ Itachi began. Naruto’s blood stopped its smooth flow inside of his veins as he watched the scene. “I fucking told you to stay calm,” the voice was low and hoarse at the same time—the Commander tried so hard to repress his anger, especially since he was faced with a large group of people who admired him. “You could’ve killed him,” Itachi’s words were uttered out through his teeth, staring straight into Sasuke’s horrified expression. The younger Uchiha swallowed thickly and his shoulders slouched as he slowly gave up on getting away. Naruto watched the scene and for some unknown reason his heart ached. He wanted to say something, but he agreed with Itachi. No matter how noble the cause, he went too far.

The medics and paramedics rushed in with a wide pram meant for the man who passed out on the floor, rushing through the crowd who moved away immediately. Itachi’s hatred burned deep holes inside of Sasuke’s ashy gaze, leaving him breathless. He opened his mouth to say something, but closed it right back, eyes darting downwards at Itachi’s hand that gripped his collar. Purple nail polish and the big red ring, pride of the Uchiha family.

When Itachi let go of him, Sasuke’s feet gave out and he fell back onto the floor. _Goddamnit,_ Naruto’s jaw clenched as he walked over and crouched next to Sasuke whose onyx eyes stared at the blond absent-mindedly. By their side, the medics quickly pulled up the patient onto the pram, talking to themselves with a terminology that Naruto couldn’t understand. Itachi’s fist was clenched hard, trying not to punch anything, as the paramedics left the room, the siren began to ring again and the ambulance took off to the closest hospital. Gaara was on the couch, legs pulled to his chest, with Shikamaru half-hugging him. The tears that streamed down his face were hot and salty, messing up his black eyeliner that smudged under his eyelashes.

“Sasuke, come,” Itachi ordered, maintaining his frown. The model sat up to his feet, leaving Naruto on the floor as he began to stroll after Itachi, covered in blood.

When the two Uchiha brothers were out of the door, Shikamaru heaved a long sigh, pinching his nose. “I think we should clean up…” his voice broke over the heavy silence. Naruto straightened up to his feet and walked over to Gaara, hovering over him. His arms wrapped around the shoulders of the redhead who looked like a little boy, all teary and defeated, unable to say anything. _So that model was… Gaara’s boyfriend_ , Naruto bitterly thought to himself as he tightened the hug when Gaara began to bawl into his arms, sobs so loud they broke everyone’s hearts one by one. _Fucker, he got what he deserved,_ Naruto’s further thoughts agreed to Sasuke’s doing, although, in the end, the Ford model went with the intention to kill and nothing else. Gaara broke down completely as Shikamaru and Ino went to the bathroom to grab a set of towels and soap for the blood-stained floor.

_Happy graduation party, my ass,_ Naruto sighed inside of Gaara’s red hair, petting his nape. The tears of the young police officer made Naruto’s black turtleneck wet, but he didn’t care about it. As long as… As long as Gaara kept it together.

*

“Are you done?” Itachi asked, voice cold, as he watched Sasuke sprawled over the toilet, throwing up again. Once. Twice. Itachi was sitting on the edge of the bathtub, watching his little brother’s body curl violently. “Do you need help, Sasuke?” the big brother’s tone softened as he took into the pain of the model, how small he looked here. They were back at the Uchiha mansion.

The boy coughed and shook his head in disapproval, hands grabbing the edge of the toilet seat as if his life depended on it. He felt a strange tightness in his chest and the moment he startled, Itachi _knew._ Sasuke was violently shuddering, panting into the toilet, eyes shut tight from the pain.

Without being asked to do it, Itachi stepped out and turned on the water tap at the sink. He wet one of his hands with icy water and then draped it upon Sasuke’s forehead, brushing it in his hair as well, then lowering on his nape. Sasuke breathed out, whining in pain as he clutched his chest. His throat felt like a million needles stabbed at once.

“You shouldn’t drink so much, you know that,” Itachi remarked in a fatherly tone. After all, Fugaku had never been properly there and Itachi, only a bit older than Sasuke, brought him up ever since he could barely walk. The source of the excessive protection that he draped over Sasuke was exactly this brotherhood, this love that he had for the kid which he was forced to take care of when he himself was only a child. What Itachi didn't know, though, is that Sasuke wasn't who he believed he was, that he had gotten himself into something so dirty it would make Satan himself look away. Or, in other words, Sasuke was fucked up in all the ways one could be and another could think of, safe for that man who was only waiting for him to finally give in completely. _Fuck._

Sasuke coughed and threw up again, more violently this time, hand resting on top of his heart, pushing hard into the skin as he attempted to numb the pain. He saw a few drops of blood hit the white marble of the toilet within the strong coughs. It happened often, much too often.

Itachi crouched next to him and held his ink hair back.

“Take care of yourself,” the voice was laced with almost a pleading request as Sasuke briefly looked at Itachi, exhausted and pale, saliva dripping down his chin. His eyes had lost all of their shine and were now two deep black holes, staring mindlessly. “Are you taking your medicine?”

Sasuke shook his head _no,_ too exhausted to talk.

Itachi repressed the frustration that overtook him, “Please, take your medicine. At least do that. Otherwise you’ll—“ _die._ He stopped himself as he watched a smirk spread on Sasuke’s lips, head hung low.

“I can’t wait,” Sasuke managed to choke out, maintaining his smirk, which soon faltered within another violent cough. Thoughts of that man cursed him again, making his nausea even worse. _I can't tell them. Fuck._ He briefly wondered what the time was, because he had to be there tomorrow and hoped he'd at least catch a few hours of sleep before doing so.

Itachi bit the inside of his cheek, violently fighting with the tears that stung the back of his eyelids. His heart shattered as he watched Sasuke curl up over the toilet once again, spitting out blood, shuddering violently. _Don’t die, Sasuke,_ it’s all Itachi could think about as he dared to bring a hand up to caress the back of Sasuke’s head softly, like he used to do whenever he took him to the playground and he cried about someone stealing or breaking one of his toys. _Sasuke,_ it was a silent plea, _don’t die, ever._

About ten minutes later, the model succeeded in getting up on his feet, knees weak and trembling. The only thing sustaining him was the grip he kept onto the corner of the sink, making the little cabinet shake. Itachi came to help him, but the raven ushered him away, shaking his head. He took a couple of slow breaths, feeling the tips of his fingers numbing. Itachi frowned. _Why not?_

"Don't tell Naruto about it," Sasuke's voice was merely a breath, ghostly, as if it came from another world. Itachi startled.

"Why would I tell him?"

"Because you just would, I know it," Sasuke chuckled out hoarsely, "No other explanation. Don't tell him."

"Why not, Sasuke?" Itachi cocked his head, watching the boy who strolled to the doorframe weakly, touching the walls for support, all worn out. 

"Because I don't want him to worry," and then he disappeared down the hallway of the Uchiha mansion, leaving a confused Itachi behind. _Does he really care that much?_ Itachi frowned. _Uzumaki..._


	17. the man who controls sasuke uchiha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !FORCED PROSTITUTION CHAPTER  
> !idk if it can be categorized as sexual harassment/assault, but you've checked the tags, so don't read it if it's triggering
> 
> haven't updated in a bit, missed me, fellow whore? peek sasuke masturbating below, have fun

_“Mm, fuck._ ” 

A low moan rolled off the plump lips of the Ford model as his head fell back against the warm glass of his tall, arched bedroom window with a small thud, showing the glimmering lake in the distance. Aureate sunlight reflected gloriously upon Sasuke’s shoulders and spilled softly down his back muscles which tensed up from time to time, hips buckling forward for more friction, more warmth... “ _Aah, god fuck—damn it,_ ” he muttered under his breath, hissing right after, face crumpling slightly with the sweet pleasure that spread in the lower part of his abdomen. Warm, wet and eager. Exactly how he liked it. Except, _he didn’t._

The girl departed with light, furrowed brows, “Sasuke… Are you sure—“

_Naruto’s image stuck to the back of his eyelids._ “Yes, Yes, I am,” the thought _horrified_ him. The model spoke hurriedly, black eyes darting downwards and locking into the girl's round, sapphire eyes, “Make me cum, fuck. Just make me cum, I don’t care how,” the pleading voice made the girl uneasy and suddenly insecure about her own abilities, although she has been servicing men with sexual pleasures for a few years now. _Especially that man…_ She had been trying to make him come, but nothing seemed to work.

The girl had never seen the Ford model begging for it—he enjoyed being in control most of the time, indulged in having the upper hand at all costs. Sasuke was dominant and strong, but, to be fair, Sakura Haruno, the foxy pink-haired girl, wasn’t his usual pick when it came to girls that he wanted to satisfy him. She was too familiar.

Sasuke moaned from the oversensitivity when her hot breath fawned over the tip of his dick teasingly. Sakura felt herself getting wet within her last attempt, contracting her thighs as she tried to get some pleasure out of simple rubbing--Sasuke hadn’t touched her, hadn't laid a finger on her, not even once, not even a little.

“Sakura—I swear to God,” the model's eyes softened down at the pink head of hair who looked up at him helplessly--she had been teasing him to spice things up, but it was useless. Her features were tired, the inside of her cheeks felt swore and the cupid bow of her lips was dramatically red. The model had asked Sakura a few times if she wanted to stop, but she disagreed completely and brushed Sasuke off with the _just give me a five minutes break._ During those breaks in time, she asked Sasuke to uncuff her, because her wrists had been turning scarlet. _Sasuke doesn’t like being touched._

“It’s been an hour and a half…” Sakura uttered, her pink hair brushing against the tops of her naked shoulders. Her hands were tightly cuffed on her lower back. Sasuke indulged in inflicting pain—the sadist would never pick such a cherry blossom and wouldn’t be gentle with her either. However, she wanted to be good for him once, but it just seemed that his mind was far away. Inside of her hazy mind, she wondered if Sasuke acted the same with Ino too… Her ex-girlfriend, which she had cut ties with when _that man_ appeared in her life. That’s when she met Sasuke. They were both simple disciples, but, being a successful model at MRA paid off for her. It wasn't so bad... right? She sighed, green gaze falling away.

“I know,” the Ford model murmured with a pang of frustration because he couldn't bring himself to release all of that tension--it felt like he kept running in circles. Whenever he got to the high, he'd immediately step down, the image of the blond sticking to him like a curse, reminding him that whomever this was, it wasn't him, it wasn't the _N.P.A. dog_ touching him like that, therefore it didn't mean anything.

His denim jeans were hanging low on his waist, enough to expose his dick as he spoke with not even a single ounce of shame, "I'll masturbate". That's how much he wanted it, how much he craved and craved... Lust was the only thing that kept Sasuke grounded, only thing which he did best. He threw away all of his pride as he pulled his jeans back up within a hurried decision. In fact, he couldn’t wait to touch himself and imagine Naruto in all of those positions… _Why didn’t I think of that?_ Memories of his little mishap in the bathroom downstairs, when Uzumaki, Nara and Gaara dined with the Uchihas, stained his train of thought.

Sakura sighed again, defeated as Sasuke walked and crouched behind her, undoing the metal handcuffs with one experienced move.

Sakura’s head hung low as she picked up her clothes from around the room and began to get dressed. The raven, much too shameless and not at all abashed, was already lying in his bed, stroking himself, ignoring the girl completely--it was as if she hadn't even been there. By the time Sakura walked out of the door, Sasuke was muffling his drawn-out moans with his forearms, one hand down his denim jeans, back curling against the mattress while he kept thrusting up into his hand.

He came hard a few minutes later (had no reason to hold back or edge himself, although he was a _fan_ ) with the invisible sight of Naruto blindfolded that night at the graduation party. He craved and wished for him inexplicably. Sasuke’s index finger rubbed against his shaft, up and down, feeling the deeming down waves of his orgasm slip away little by little, leaving him lightheaded. Bringing his cum-wet hand to his mouth, the raven tasted himself with a smirk, imagining Naruto’s pretty face _stained_ like that. _Mm, fuck…_ his hips buckled once more, slower this time, as the arousal died out for a bit.

Eyes still closed, lips parted as he waited for his breathing to regulate, Sasuke fumbled for his phone within the black, velvet bedsheets. When he finally found it, the raven checked the time. _Four hours left._ A sudden wave of disgust smothered him, rising his pulse. _At least I won’t cum_ was the only consolation he could muster as he put his phone away and closed his eyes for the second time. _Fuck._ He licked his lips as exhaustion settled over him, resembling a second skin, heavy and smothering. A dull sense of nausea found a home into his stomach, up his throat, and most especially, in his head. What the mind can do to you, no one can.

The raven suddenly flashed a sadistic smirk to the ceiling, black eyelashes fluttering open prettily, gaze half-lidded, fantasizing about the old man who had him over a barrel. _I’m going to give that bitch a killshot one day._

*

“Where are you going?” Itachi asked, going up the stairs at the same time that Sasuke came down.

“Getting’ fucked,” Sasuke _didn’t lie._ “And you, brother?” the smugness in his tone made Itachi frown. For some reason, that bratty, careless conduct always irritated him. “Oh, wait,” the raven chuckled, “none of my business,” and he brushed past the elder, shoving his hands inside of his pockets. In reality, that smugness didn’t match in the slighest sense with his inner state of mind—those clipped nails were digging marks into his palms as his fists clenched, hidden away from judgmental eyes. _Don’t follow me,_ Sasuke begged internally. _Itachi is tired, isn’t he?_ Sasuke stared over his shoulder as he reached the main door, about to walk out and was so relieved to find no one standing there. Itachi was probably in his room, if Sasuke wasn't already hallucinating from the dread of anxiety. _Oh, thank fuck._

*

“Is Ino Yamanaka really a big deal?” Naruto shoved the ramen eagerly into his mouth, speaking with _precipitation_ that Shikamaru tried his best to dodge, face crumpling with disgust. _Ew._

“Naruto, keep it in your mouth,” Shikamaru tried his best not to gag as he saw in damned _slow-motion the droplets_ of ramen flying towards him. “You’ll never get a _girlfriend_ like that,” he sighed, rubbing his forehead. _Girlfriend?_ Naruto chuckled, a little bit sad now, before he stared back into his dish, head hung low. He would never admit Sasuke’s interaction with the blonde girl made up the subject of his thoughts for the entire morning, dreaming about it in the little nap he took, and also the first thought when he awoke in Shikamaru’s apartment with a killer headache, draped all over the couch.

“Well, do you think she’s a big deal?” Naruto wanted to retrieve the subject of their conversation.

Shikamaru’s eyebrows furrowed as he bit into the pizza slice, little droplets of ketchup landing on the thigh of his pajama pants. Gaara was sleeping soundly in the brunet’s bed after a night of bawling his eyes out.

Naruto didn’t miss the chance to tease the police officer about the ketchup on his pants,

“Like you’d get a _boyfriend_ like that.”

“At least I’m gay. You’re a _straggot,”_ Shikamaru smirked over the bite, nudging a cross-legged Naruto with his ( _smelly_ , in the blond's opinion) foot. The living room floor never felt better, “Even if I get no dick, I win anyway.”

“I’m a what?” Naruto’s eyebrows furrowed much too cutely that Shikamaru had to laugh about it, his eyes turning into small crescents. The blond maintained his gaze upon him, confused and _hopeless,_ like the brunet himself would characterize it to be. Naruto was so adorable whenever he had a certain curiosity drape his beautiful, tan features, curving those pretty lips into a small pout.

“Nevermind, Naruto,” Shikamaru chuckled further. “What were you talking about, again?”

“Ino Yamanaka,” Naruto repeated with a crinkle of the nose. He sipped again from his ramen. Shikamaru watched intently, urging him to continue speaking. Gaara began to snore and startled the boys. _That fucker…_ they both thought with endearment. They were glad their friend was resting up, though, because he had had a pretty rough night. To top it all off, Itachi hadn't texted them any details about the _boyfie_ , a.k.a _Ford model'_ _s slut_ condition. “Is she really a big deal? I heard… that Sasuke made love to her.”

Shikamaru choked over his pizza, “Made _what?_ ”

“Made love,” Naruto repeated, blue orbs wide and round as they watched Shikamaru who all but cackled. “What? What is it?” Naruto chirped over Shikamaru’s _loud-ass_ laughter. “Damn, teme, stop confusing me!” his frown was _adorable._

“Honeyboo,” Shikamaru began, tone laced with a barely noticeable sarcasm, “Sasuke Uchiha doesn’t _make love._ He _fucks, seduces and destroys,_ ” the brunet enjoyed the suddenly frightened face of the blond—it made him laugh even more in between the words. “Putting love next to Sasuke Uchiha is some sort of paradox, don’t do that again.”

“Why not?” Naruto was dutifully finishing his ramen, holding the bowl with one palm and the chopsticks with the other, voice now neutral. “He’s human… he can fall in love,” _am I defending him?_

“Why are you so interested in love, all of a sudden?” Shikamaru shoved the last pizza bit into his mouth, clapping his hands together to shake off the crumbs. “Do you like Ino?”

“No,” Naruto shot him a sheepish smile laced with, maybe, something more, but none of them were aware. “Everybody seems to do it, to like her, I mean, even Sasuke—“ he stopped himself, finding that rambling about the model wouldn’t help his _I’m not gay_ cause. He sighed. “Forget it. I just… wish I was as desirable. People look at her a certain way…” Naruto’s gaze darted downwards, “I wish someone looked at me like that.”

“Do _you_ look like that at other people, Naruto?” Shikamaru asked with a tender smile. The blond’s unintentional innocence was making him feel _some sort of way._ Ah…

“How would I know?” Naruto’s voice was slightly disappointed as he stood up to dispose of the bowl, blond fringe bouncing on his forehead. He was oblivious about last night, the way Sasuke Uchiha's stare had completely devoured him. And, if he knew, what good would it do? _I'm not attractive, I'm not interesting..._ The young police officer sighed softly as he padded to the kitchen quietly with a million thoughts racing in his mind. 

*

Sasuke stopped the engine a few blocks away from the actual location. He had ultimately decided to park his car in Deidara’s old spot—and oh, how much they had argued back then for who gets that spot… _I wonder what he’s doing._

A black mask was draped over the raven’s mouth and nose, engulfing his neck completely, while the hood of his grey jacket draped over his head. The black-ink hair shone into the fresh night. He hoped the dark circles wouldn’t scare _them_ away; he couldn’t get much sleep, he threw up that morning… There were a lot of causes, maybe too many, but none of them mattered. In the end, none of _them_ cared about him, his well-being, his anything. He was only a mere object which they could toy around with.

The raven inhaled and exhaled slowly as he tried to calm his pulse down. It was so shameful that he had been doing this for a year and a bit, and yet, his tension went up each time with disgust, anxiety and genuine fear. It was a nightmare in all the senses that the word can itself bear. The moment he stepped out of his car, a shiver ran down his spine and he saw a fat, black cat cross his way, swinging her little hips lazily, then getting frightened as he heard the raven's approach. _Aw, bad luck?_ Sasuke thought to himself, strangely amused as he strolled down the pavement, hands in his pockets, only a shadow among the blacker shades of that sinister Tokyo late evening led by the skyscrapers, which Sasuke, when he was a kid, used to call monsters. _Bad luck?_ _Couldn’t have more of it._

*

Sasuke inserted his card and slipped through the turnstile, feeling his stomach turn. He wanted this to be over so badly that his head was spinning with anticipation as he made it to the manor, placed on the outskirt of Tokyo. He could hear his blood buzzing in his ears as he greeted the bodyguard, a tall man of Indian origin, dressed in black attire. He pulled the door open and walked inside with wobbly knees like he did each time he was called for. _Am I too weak for this?_ The thought was brief and got quickly washed away by the man’s smirk, meeting him in the big hall of the manor with a ghostly air surrounding his disgusting form. The high stairs in the middle led to those multiple rooms where all the deeds got completed and all wishes were fulfilled. Sasuke bit his lip, unaware of the fact that he was fiddling with his thin fingers. His foxy black gaze fixated on that smirk, finding it disgusting, repulsive... _Oh, it’s a nightmare,_ he rummaged the thought over and over as the man approached him, seemingly in slow-motion, _I’m dreaming. Pinch me awake, pinch me awake…_ his eyes fluttered close as the greasy hand of the old man came to stroke the hair above his ear softly, petting him like a simple _dog_ and not a human being.

“Sasuke,” the man spoke, forcefully ripping apart the brunet's conviction that maybe, just maybe, this had only been a longevous dream.

“Pierrot,” Sasuke’s tongue softly swirled around the _r_ , the man’s French name falling out of his lips prettily as he was always demanded to. _Pierrot Desjardins,_ originally a French businessman, in Tokyo for little to no time, and now, the cause of Sasuke Uchiha crumbling to ruins. One wrong move and he'd be damned.

The raven’s gaze scanned the brown suit that smelled like pines, reminding him of Naruto that evening, and the white, slightly crumpled shirt underneath—a sight perhaps too familiar for liking. Sasuke’s eyes fell close again as the hand came to rest on his nape and moved him forward, leaning for a kiss for the favorite _pupil_. A pair of crusty lips found their way around Sasuke’s own in a swift peck. _I’ll throw up,_ Sasuke’s hands were trembling as he forced himself to peck back, the musky smell of the cologne making him dizzy. Most of all, he was disgusted with himself and every time he came, he wondered if... if Itachi's disappointed gaze wouldn't have been too much to bear, would he have told somebody? If his mother wasn't sick... If Fugaku wasn't a--

“Come, _sympa,_ ” Pierrot’s voice was laced with lust despite his old age--around sixty years old or so, Sasuke remembered. His skin crawled at the French word. _Make it stop,_ it’s all Sasuke could think as he walked up the stairs almost by command. “Be good for me?” the old man’s wrinkled face dared to look back at Sasuke as he arrived the top of the stairs. The raven’s fists clenched and he spoke in a delicate, small voice, genuinely afraid and tired, wishing for nothing more than to wipe that expression off that ugly face,

“I aim to please, Daddy.” _I'll seriously throw up._ Sasuke had to swallow it all back.

“Then prove yourself useful, petit,” Pierrot reached out and dragged his thumb across Sasuke’s bottom lip. The raven got reminded of the many times that he got slapped when he didn’t do as he was told, so he played out the same scenario, like a nightmare repeating itself: his pretty lips came open and leaned down barely to suck onto the man’s thumb. Pierrot shot him a perverted smirk, then kicked the first door open mindlessly. “Fuck him nice and good. You’re not my favorite whore for nothing,” Sasuke looked down as he padded inside of the red-lit room, his form covered in darkness when he pulled his shirt off, hearing the rest of Pierrot’s words lingering like a long lost memory, _“Don’t disappoint me.”_

Sasuke’s tongue felt as heavy as iron when he stepped into the red light, eyes scanning everywhere, mouth drying with anticipation. He didn’t spot anyone inside the room.

“Just wait patiently, like the good boy that you are,” Pierrot’s voice resounded down the hallway, reverberated, cut through Sasuke’s eardrum like a forever-meant curse, followed by a rough slam of oak— _he closed the door, oh_. The raven’s eyes fluttered shut as self-disgust overcame him. It was always like this. Sasuke heaved a deep breath and crawled onto the bed, placing his forehead on his clasped hands as he waited, lying on his stomach, feeling like a million needles were piercing his skin.

The door swung open not long after and Sasuke tensed up.

“Mm, I’ve got the golden ticket, am I right?” a hoarse voice. "Is that Sasuke Uchiha? Sweet?" the footsteps were so familiar... Sasuke knew this customer. He had seen him around for some time, but he was usually appointed to other boys or girls by Pierrot. Normally, Deidara handled him, because Pierrot Desjardins had kept Sasuke only for special guests, important people, usually the bosses of the biggest modelling agencies out there which he wanted to collaborate with, but didn't have enough money to lace a proper contract or handle the business. That's when Sasuke had become a mere toy.

Pierrot Desjardins was a strange man, to begin with. A cunning smile that could make anyone's blood freeze within their veins, a pair of big, wrinkled, strong hands that grabbed and pushed and roamed quite terrifyingly close. He was what one would call an embodiment of devil. Sasuke had been approached by him one light morning, when he was drinking a steaming coffee cup by himself on Harajuku boulevard. The French man stated that his beauty was much too overwhelming for him not to value it properly and had promised Sasuke Uchiha a place among famous models, which he had, nonetheless, gotten in no time, because of the man's links to businessmen and, especially, modelling agencies. Excepting the fact that Pierrot Desjardins was not a normal modelling agent, but an undercover gang member, also a leader of a prostitution line. When Sasuke signed the contract with him, aiding him as a secret manager, he never could imagine that Pierrot would link him to have sex with a man. Sasuke, being young and naive, had accepted it. Bi-curious? Maybe. One time wouldn't hurt, right? What he didn't expect were the pictures that the _customer_ , back then only a simple man, had taken. When Sasuke came out screaming at Desjardins about it, he said that, if he backed out now, those naked pictures of him would make it to the N.P.A. It was illegal, of course, to capture somebody naked without their consent--but that was not the problem, Itachi's prestige was something that Sasuke couldn't bring himself to hurt. A master of blackmail, Pierrot Desjardins had made sure to take pictures of each and every man that fucked Sasuke mercilessly. If the raven didn't show up, the same thing would happen--it was a permanent bad dream, a permanent fear, as if his ties were forever laced with this man. At any time of day, danger crept up under his skin as a reminder that a mistake could slowly nibble at your bones into nothingness. Just a young boy, wishing for fame, not knowing what he was getting himself into, blackmail at its finest peak. Those famous businessmen asked for Sasuke in exchange for a business deal... and Sasuke, in short time, himself became a business. It was eating him alive.

_You owe me everything,_ Pierrot once yelled when the raven attempted to flee. In this dirty, little sin, Sasuke Uchiha, Deidara and Sakura Haruno... none of them knew how they stayed human within the game. Sasuke craved murder with all his might.

_I’m going to give that bitch a killshot one day._

A brief flashback of Itachi’s cheerful face a while ago, while he asked Sasuke how he managed to get into modelling without properly waiting for a casting result… Another flashback of how Sasuke’s photoshoots blew up after he met Pierrot, the secret agent… Another memory of the way Pierrot signed him to Ford models and forced him to express his gratitude _this way_ , otherwise he would lose all of his money, reputation and prestige… Sasuke ached. Naked, _fucked out_ pictures of him were out there. The clients were the ones taking them, copying a few, then sending them back to Pierrot... always, always, always, every single time. Sasuke inhaled sharply as his heart clenched. _Not now._ He had an entire agenda. _And Itachi?_ Itachi would be ruined, both professionally and personally. 

The raven turned on his back and forced himself to throw the man a sexy, corny smirk. That piece of advice from the French man stuck to him: the earlier you give in, the faster you finish. 

“Don’t bore me,” his masculine voice resounded in the room, making the man weak in the knees. Sasuke Uchiha could cast a spell on ( _almost_ ) anyone, “Please me.”

“Please you?” the man chuckled, hoarse and low, smelling like cheap beer as he approached.

“Did I stutter?” Sasuke bit his lip. The red light made his hair and gaze appear even darker.

“You’re a wild lynx, Uchiha,” the man smirked. Sasuke wanted to throw up, but he had to keep his composure, and so his legs came apart and a twirling motion with his finger announced the man that he was hurrying. "I've been waiting to _try you._ "

The only thing that kept Sasuke together was now not Deidara's friendship and understanding, but the faint remembrance of Naruto's cheerful grin.

_It’s a nightmare. It's a nightmare..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was bad... that's how I'm feeling ]; oh well  
> Saw someone on twitter saying that they hate a certain narusasu fic with a lot of tags and which gets updated often... if this is the ONE, choke on it, like Sasuke would on Naruto's dick. Bye bye ~


	18. giving in to kissing sasuke uchiha

_Where to go? Where to go? I feel horrible._

Sasuke was sitting in his car, covered in the very few first rays of the sun that almost seemed to mock him, announcing a new day filled with regrets and castity, because Sasuke wouldn't be able to bear another two hands on him so soon. His skin felt crawled up by hundreds of ants that dared to bite into his flesh, to sting him, to cradle the new fear that has become a toxic home. Tokyo was still quiet like a ghost, just slipping by, just wandering, like a stranger who fumbled for a location in a much-too boring city. A killer headache ate away at him as he pushed the keys in and the engine roared, breaking the peaceful silence that contrasted with his darkened state of mind, hazy and monochromatic. No feelings? Could it be, could it not? He let his head fall back against the seat, eyelashes fluttering shut and caressing the upper part of his cheeks as the wind ruffled those ink-like locks of hair, cut shortly above his shoulders, parted in the middle with bits covering his milky forehead.

Apart from Pierrot Desjardins who flooded that usually neat course of thought, the faint memory of Naruto Uzumaki was incessant as well, his big, goofy grin, his deep blue eyes, announcing hope among the ruins… Sasuke licked his lips and sighed softly into the crisp morning air. September was slowly approaching.

_The way he looked at me…_ His chest started to heave with the fast pace of the breaths he took with anticipation, with the imagination that ran like a wild cat, searching for a prey. Naruto made him nervous and that had become another minatory insecurity of his, because the Ford model never stuttered or wavered in front of anybody, not even standing in front of Fugaku who, one could say, was a man clad with mischief, slyness and a strong need for vindication. Sasuke Uchiha, not the model, but the boy, was, per say, fearless, aside from that dirty business of Pierrot Desjardins who stained both his mind and the cover of his body, skin who seemed simple at first, but, in reality, clad with one hundred levels of pain, rage and hunger for something more, always more.

Sasuke didn’t spare more time and began to drive down the empty street, listening to the soft buzz of the engine. Mazda Mx-5 Miata, convertible, beige seats, paint fixed with blackness... was it all worth it? The loneliness of the streets cleansed his mind, his thoughts, little by little. A fresh breath of air, a pause in thought. The city began to come to life around him. He hoped he'd be able to sleep a little before evening hit.

*

The girls department were out for field practice, a part of yard that was surrounded by the buildings of N.P.A. All of them wore leggings that tightened around the flesh almost unbearably, in order to make them sweat and keep the sores away. Shikamaru watched their practice from the window, hugging a mug of coffee in his hand as he did so. Tsunade occasionally whistled as the girls ran to the outskirts of the field, all in formation. When Shikamaru sipped from his coffee, he noticed Naruto standing next to him, mindlessly looking down at the glass field through the window, forearms crossed over the sill.

“Oh, morning,” Shikamaru chuckled, but Naruto didn’t seem to have it. “Hey…” the brunet nudged him, “Did something happen?”

“No,” Naruto spoke, barely opening his lips. _Ino Yamanaka…_ his eyes fixated on her, the way she ran the laps, her big breasts, her round bottom… _Is that why…_ He kept thinking about the way she clung to Sasuke’s neck, the way her body pressed against his so effortlessly and shamelessly. Without a proper explanation for himself, Naruto briefly wondered if Sasuke would’ve protested, was it that the blond took Ino’s place that night.

“Naruto,” Shikamaru nudged him again. “I know something is wrong, tell me.”

The blond finally sighed, ripping his gaze away from Ino to look at Shikamaru. They were at the second floor of the B corpus at N.P.A. Tsunade’s whistles were loud and clear, coming from down below, the green field shining in the late August sun.

“Don’t mind me,” a sheepish smile. “I’m just tired. Uh, do you want to—come over later?”

“Later?” Shikamaru’s head fell to one side in a questioning stance.

“Yes,” Naruto shot him a grin.

“Hm,” Shikamaru sighed, “Sorry, Naruto. I’m busy,” he chuckled, “I have a date, actually.”

“A date?!” Naruto gasped in surprise, but nonetheless excited. However, a little part of him nagged him about loneliness, about the wish to get along within the course of the world, to feel and experience a reciprocated love. Naruto had never been on a date before, had never kissed somebody, outside of the little mishap with Sasuke… By this point, Naruto couldn’t possibly know what the difference between platonic and sexual love was. His eyes darted to Shikamaru’s dark gaze and emanated warmth. Indeed, he was happy for his friend, grateful that Shikamaru was finally going on a date after multiple failed Grindr attempts, which they chuckled about, although the blond had no idea how the application actually worked.

“Yes, it’s… a guy I met a long time ago,” Shikamaru chuckled, bringing a hand up to scratch the back of his head. He felt awkward talking about these sorts of things, especially with Naruto. “I won’t show you a pic, dumb,” he squinted at Naruto, the latter laughing, “Don’t wanna jinx it. Once I fuck him, you can put a picture of him on your wall, but until then, nope~”

“It’s okay, Shika,” Naruto’s hand came to wrap around the boy’s shoulder, soothingly rubbing the warm flesh, “Good luck!”

“Thank you…” Shikamaru’s eyes followed Naruto as he began to lumber down the corridor, his strong hands curling around his belt as he did so. The broad shoulders… The long legs… Naruto was pretty tall for his age, but not taller than the Ford model. _Hm…_ Shikamaru thought, _Sasuke doesn’t know how lucky he is._

*

“Sir,” Naruto stepped inside of Itachi’s office, placing his hand by his head as a means of salute. The Commander perked up from his covered-with-papers desk, holding a clipboard in one hand, the other clutching a pen. His black eyes scanned over Naruto before he spoke,

“Uzumaki,” his voice was laced with exhaustion, “Any special requests? Or?”

Naruto couldn’t ignore the way Itachi’s gaze resembled Sasuke’s, but… milder, sending out a reminiscence of

“Actually, Sir…” the young police officer began with an embarrassed giggle that made Itachi lift his chin, demanding some clarity, “I’m sorry if this is too intimate, but—“ he coughed once into his fist, then spoke fast, without even thinking twice about it, “Could you please give me Sasuke’s phone number, Sir?”

Itachi almost dropped the clipboard from his hand when he burst into laughter.

“You came all the way here for that, Uzumaki?” Itachi’s office was located in the A corpus, which meant that Naruto had gone three flights of stairs, because the elevator had broken a few days ago. The blond licked his lips as his gaze darted to the floor, trying to repress a smile. 

“I might have, Sir.”

“You’re truly something else, Uzumaki Naruto,” Itachi sat up and grabbed his phone from the desk top, swiping to unlock the screen. It wasn't a big deal, in the end. Just a phone number. The young police officer was probably worried about his little brother, which is what was reason enough for Itachi not to protest in handing out such an intimate detail.

Without meaning to see it, Naruto noticed the Commander’s lockscreen; it was a picture of him and Sasuke, seeming much younger, perhaps about ten years of age, lounging around in a park. Sasuke’s cheeks were painted with different shades of blues, while Itachi’s were purple. In the picture, they were throwing peace signs with two smiles at the camera. For some reason, Naruto’s chest filled with butterflies—he had always thought Itachi truly loved his brother, and now he had the confirmation for that. Silently, Naruto wished that he would have had a brother as well, because he was alone in this big world, in this big city, even in this building. Desperate for a connection, for something tangible.

“Here you go, Uzumaki,” Itachi extended his phone, which Naruto grabbed carefully, afraid not to break it. His eyes fell on the number and he typed the cyphers into his own phone, attentive and double-checking under Itachi Uchiha’s expectant, patient glance. When the blond returned the phone, his cheeks were draped with a faint blush. _Oh?_ Itachi internally chuckled, _Hm…_

“Thank you, Sir,” Naruto nodded, then hroizontally brought up his hand to his forehead, like he did when he first walked in. As a means of greeting, Itachi leaned forward a little, then his finger twirled in the air, motioning for Naruto to get out of his office. _He's busy..._ They were both repressing their smiles, especially Naruto, who began to chew on his lip just as he turned around and grabbed the doorknob. Itachi _knew_ something.

*

_How should I go about this?_ Naruto sighed, sprawled on his bed among the frog-printed sheets, staring intently at Sasuke’s phone number saved into his contacts list. _Should I call?_ His fingers trembled. _But what if he gets mad…_ A sigh. Nothing seemed manageable, nothing appeared convenient—the blond was tired. He turned in bed, falling on his stomach, propping his chin against the top of his pillow with his arms curled forward, still holding his phone. _But… I’ll never know if I don’t try._ Naruto took as deep a breath as he could, before he pressed down onto _Call_ and waited, using the speaker. He didn’t want the Ford model to hear the way he panted—anxiety was being a _bitch._

“Hello?” the call picked up fast. “Who’s this?” the voice was alarmed and breathless.

“Uh, hi,” Naruto managed to croak out and cursed himself for seeming so _patethic,_ “This is… Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki,” he heard a breath of relief coming from the other side. _Did I scare him?_

“Naruto,” Sasuke began, his voice as elegant and drawn out as ever. The blond felt his fingers numbing. “How did you get my number?”

“I-Itachi,” Naruto was more nervous than he expected. And then, he began to notice Sasuke’s slightly breathy, hoarse voice, despite the sinful, honeyed voice that he sported always. _Is he…_ Naruto blushed dark red. “Am I—“ Sasuke breathed out into the speaker, “Am I interrupting? Shit—“

“Dobe,” Sasuke laughed, the noise reverberating, “What a sick brain you have. I’m working out.”

“Oh,” Naruto was embarrassed. Silence fell over them for a while, safe for Sasuke’s panting, breathy sighs.

“So, what did you want to talk about, neko?” _Cat._ Naruto slightly bit down on his lip.

“Do you want to hang out?” it sounded like a silent beg, filling with thin hope. Shikamaru had only refused him earlier and he feared being alone tonight. It was the first time in a few days that he had a night off and he wanted to spend it nicely--staying at home made him feel worse about himself. Except that silence fell on the other side and, almost automatically, Naruto was overcome with the need to cut into the awkward quietness and, if it wasn't too impolite, hang up. All of his previous courage faltered. “It’s alright if you don’t want to, Sasuke,” the blond hurried to say, leaning the side of his head on the pillow, an inch away from the speaker.

“When, cat?” Naruto’s breath stuck in his throat, his eyes flying open suddenly— _unexpected, or maybe I just always expect the worst_. By the looks of it, the model seemed to lean into a ‘no’ direction, but apparently that wasn’t the case. Naruto checked the time. In total, he had been home for about three hours with nothing to do, with no one to talk to. His messenger case was much too silent tonight and a need to talk to someone, _anybody_ , had eaten at him. It was around 6 p.m., but the sun still shone outside. _Hm…_

“In like… thirty minutes?” the blond wanted an interval in which he could properly get ready for the city, so he didn't opt for a simple _now_. Sasuke hummed on the other line.

“Want me to pick you up?” Naruto bit his lip, internally _dying_ due to the overflowing excitement _,_ humming a noise of approval. “Okay, so… Where do you want to go?”

“Take me anywhere.”

“Anywhere?” Sasuke seemed surprised—Naruto could hear the smirk in his voice, though.

“Anywhere.”

*

Naruto took a long time deciding on what clothes he should wear. Finally, he decided upon a white shirt, unbuttoning the first two little buds, hence showing a part of his tan chest. The black bandana was an accessory he had grown attached to, further including it in his present outfit, along with denim jeans, cuffed at the bottoms and some simple sneakers that he didn’t bother to perfectly wipe clean. He picked out a small, neon green fanny pack which he tightened around his waist instead of a belt. Inside, he placed a pack of clean napkins and a chapstick if it got windy. After that, he wet his hair and cradled it a little less messy, brushed his teeth, fumbled for the last bits of cologne that he had left in about four bottles, wondering which of them to pick and decided upon "1million" from Paco Rabanne. The sweet scent was enough for this framed outfit--he couldn't really indulge in a too-elegant perfume, because it wouldn't match and Naruto was awfully concerned with details of this sort.

_I’m here, come._ A text from Sasuke. Naruto checked it, jumped once with a big grin and then hurried out of the door, locking the apartment and practically jumping down the flight of stairs, excited for the forthcoming adventure because he knew, he just knew in his heart that Sasuke Uchiha was a sybol of all the wild youth arranged within a pretty face. People were fascinated with him, people admired him...

When Naruto walked out of the apartment building, he froze. The sun outside was still bright, which was the primary reason why Sasuke was wearing those round, black sunglasses, tipped on his nose, ink-black hair carefully combed and spiky at the back… A white shirt, white denim pants… leaning back carelessly against the beige seat of his Mazda Miata. Naruto gulped, before Sasuke motioned with his hand and only then did Naruto manage to walk further and plop into the seat, closing the door.

“Hello, cat,” Sasuke greeted, turning the engine on again quickly, shooting Naruto a brief smile which the blond blushed at. _Damn._

“Sasuke,” Naruto licked his lips while locking gazes with the raven who tipped down his glasses to take a better look at the blond. Their stares lingered there for a while, Sasuke’s onyx one was heavy, while Naruto’s deep, shimmering blue one felt refreshing, exactly what the raven needed after that eventful night.

“Let’s ride,” Sasuke smirked, still staring. Naruto got an ounce of nerve as he noticed that he was being admired, mirrored the Ford model’s expression dutifully and cocked his head to the side, the spiky blond hair held up by the black bandana placed on his forehead bouncing lightly,

“Let’s ride,” the blond approved slyly, voice laced with mischief, repeating, before he broke their eye contact to look ahead as he felt Sasuke’s eyes scanning him up and down.

The Mazda roared on the buzzing Tokyo street, off to who knows where. Naruto leaned into the beige seat, head falling back as the wind ruffled those golden locks of hair. He felt at peace, with Sasuke’s cologne invading his nostrils, occasionally watching his hand grip the steering wheel so effortlessly, so relaxed... _Damn,_ Naruto thought. _I sort of feel it in my stomach…_

*

“Rikugien?” Naruto gasped, eyes wide and admiring, as he scanned the surroundings when Sasuke finally parked the car and took the keys out with clicking noises. His onyx eyes fell upon Naruto who was looking around with a big, goofy grin plastered on his pretty lips, like a child seeing the Christmas lights in town for the first time. Except it was August, and _he's with me._

“It’s simple, but…” Sasuke heaved a tired breath, bearing a certain weight on his shoulders that nobody knew about, “Away from _intrusive_ eyes, at least.”

“I love this, Sasuke, let’s go!” Naruto all but jumped over the door. He had never been more thankful that Sasuke had a convertible, roofless car. The raven chuckled at Naruto’s reaction. “Hurry!” the blond chirped, motioning vaguely with his hands at the entrance in the garden. Sasuke got out of the car, locked it and followed the blond with lazy, swinging steps, rolling the keys on his long, index finger before he placed them in his pocket where they belonged.

*

“Not like that, dobe,” Sasuke sighed defeatedly as he watched Naruto practically swim in cotton candy. His face was covered with pink sugar, sticky, and the blond seemed _hopeless_ as he tried to wipe it away. “Here,” Sasuke ripped a piece of cotton candy and reached out for Naruto’s mouth. The blond’s lips parted and he bit the cotton candy, beginning to chew cutely, "That's how you're supposed to eat it." They were standing with their lower backs against the handrail of the bridge inside the garden.

“Oh,” Naruto laughed cutely, “I get it now. Thank you…” Naruto couldn’t help the blush that spread on his face and down his neck, both shy and embarrassed, feeling small under Sasuke’s onyx gaze which softened the more he looked at him. The sky was beginning to turn a teal nuance and the lampposts inside the natural reserve were quickly turning on, spreading around a soft, orange light.

“For a straggot, you really blush easily for men,” Naruto perked up at Sasuke, whose eyes were darted down at his pink cotton candy, munching slowly, his tone not giving away anything. He remembered his conversation with Shikamaru and got even more confused. Naruto's eyes sparkled cutely when he asked,

“What’s that? Shika called me a _straggot_ , too… But didn’t explain.”

Sasuke looked at him with a soft smile, “It means heterosexual, in whatever gay… vocabulary we have,. It’s damn _gayology,_ but you wouldn’t know that, right, cat?” the slightly dimpled laugh that rolled off his lips made Naruto’s heart take a leap into his throat. _He’s so…_

“So it means… I’m straight? Like a slur?” Naruto’s eyes stood out beautifully in comparison with the black bandana that wrapped tightly on his forehead. The soft lamp post light made his gaze look grey, a thick line of black surrounding the pupil, a kyanite gaze that met onyx with so much hope and newfound interest…

“I wouldn’t know if it was a slur,” Sasuke laughed further, keeping a small piece of cotton candy in his hand, which he was about to shove in his mouth, “But, you’re straight Naruto, aren’t you?”

Naruto kept his silence, biting the inside of his cheek, warm flesh grazing against sharp teeth. Sasuke was beginning to feel uneasy within the time-lapse that Naruto found a cozy home in his tense quietude. _Was that too invasive?_ Sasuke began to munch again, finishing with a last swallow. Naruto had finished his earlier, when he practically _dived_ into it head-straight, gaining that line of protests from the Commander's brother.

“Well, Sasuke…” the Ford model was taken aback by the young police officer’s swift move, almost forgetting that Naruto, for starters, was agile and fast by nature. Before he could even think about it, he was faced with Naruto who looked up at him with his profound, kyanite gaze, lips a little wet, parting softly as he spoke, “Am I?”

Sasuke was at a loss of words as he looked from one eye to the other, then lower, dark eyes falling to pretty, plump lips, a little rosy at the centre, probably from the chapstick. He had never been this nervous around anyone before—the cotton candy trembled slightly as his fingers shook with anticipation. Naruto looked away, chewing on his lip, face way too close to the raven’s. _Fuck yeah,_ a smirk bloomed on Sasuke’s face as he took into Naruto’s nervousness, his whiskered-cheeks that were plumped from his earlier chewing. _Jackpot._

“Do you want to find out?” Sasuke hated the way he couldn’t disobey the urge to bite his bottom lip as he looked at Naruto’s own. The blond locked gazes with him again before he fell silent, his chest beginning to rise more rapidly from the anticipation and the longing alike. _A kiss?_ His thoughts raced as he lost himself in Sasuke’s pretty eyes, his foxy, onyx gaze, always sly and always tempting. The model was breath-taking, composed, fierce… A raven on its own, away from all benefits of judgment. Sasuke waited patiently.

“Yes,” Naruto said after a while, determined, although he was anxious. That pernicious attraction to the model remained a mystery to him... “Yes, I want to… know…” his voice was breathy, the way he handled his words becoming slower as he remembered asking Sasuke for practice back at the graduation party, when they got interrupted by… Kiba Inuzuka? _Was that it?_ Naruto’s hot, shaky breath fawned over Sasuke’s lips like a string of tempting ghosts. It'd be a hyperbolization to call it familiarity, but the Ford model was no stranger and, certain enough, he could never be a stranger again for the young police officer. “But—“ Naruto gulped, fast and worried, “If the answer is... no… Are you—“ _going to be upset?_

Sasuke smirked, already knowing what the blond was thinking about, “It’s okay, cat. _Use me._ ”

_Oh, fuck._

The bridge was quiet, with no other people, an intimate reserve, almost as if it was saving itself for the both of them. Sasuke's head slowly feel to the side as he bit his bottom lip, repressing a charming, dimpled smile that made Naruto's heart race. The blond's hands slowly liften to the raven's neck, cupping the sides, feeling the warm flesh underneath, the soft skin that perhaps had been touched too many times, or so Naruto wondered... _Ino Yamanaka._ Was he competitive? Was he jealous? Naruto didn't know one from the other, as he brought his hands even higher, running his fingers through the black-ink locks of hair, feeling their softness, how fine they were. His lips parted within a soft breath of anticipation as Sasuke's eyes never left his own, but, instead, one arm snaked around the waist of the blond, sending a shiver down his spine. 

_Fuck._ Was he supposed to wait for a signal or something? Naruto, a.k.a the utmost control freak? His blond hair began to slowly dance above the bandana within the soft breeze of wind that enveloped their toned, tall bodies, with Sasuke leaning back further against the handrail as his hand, placed on Naruto's lower back, pushed the blond further into him. 

_"Kiss me,_ " Sasuke mouthed, gaze half-lidded and expectant, a few strands of hair washing over his face with the breeze. Naruto opened his mouth to say something, _anything_ , but nothing came out. Instead, he took a deep breath, feeling Sasuke's fingers move on the side of his hip, gently caressing, _feeling..._

The blond shook his head once, shut his eyes off tight and gritted his teeth. 

_"Don't fight it,"_ Sasuke whispered, his voice lingering like a phantom. _Internalized homophobia?_ The Ford model wouldn't know, he wasn't a mind reader, but he figured that, out of all things, it would be that.

_Silence._ Rough silence. Sasuke stared.

"Fucking hell...” Naruto blurted out suddenly, annoyed with himself, before his hands cupped the model's face and he leaned up fast, making their lips clash, taking the raven by surprise. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Are you guys still begging for Naruto to get fucked? Keep begging, because I am, too, lmfao
> 
> And by the way, whoever fell in love with Sasuke Uchiha in this fic... buy me some chocolate and a drink, because he's the hardest motherfucker to write
> 
> Also don’t worry, this is a safe, thirsty bitch space


	19. do not disappoint naruto uzumaki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !mentions of non/con related to sasuke's experience  
> aaand we're delving into what experiencing a sex addiction feels like :D  
> these are the warnings, now, enjoy, fellow cumslut
> 
> also listen to this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=84liTaXVLGw

The kiss started off roughly. “Naruto,” Sasuke muttered against Naruto’s mouth, “Easy,” _oh fuck._ A smothering lump formed down the blond's throat—he felt _electric_ against Sasuke’s soft, warm whisper. “Like this…” those wet, _fucking perfect_ lips enveloped along Naruto's upper one, softly, almost as if he was touching crystal, briefly tasting, sucking lightly.

And then, a breathy chuckle. " _Neko..._ "

Sasuke’s arm came to wrap around him tighter, making his back arch against his crotch— _fan service?_ Naruto let out a small exhale of his own, already feeling the crimson shade of embarrassment splashing over his whiskered-cheeks and all the way down to his neck.

“It’s okay,” Sasuke murmured, bringing a hand up to rest on Naruto’s nape and letting his voice fall into a timid breath by the end, a thin puff of hot air which he exhaled against the officer's soft lips slowly, “Try it...”

“Try what?”

“Come on, _devour_ me,” the raven’s head fell to the side with amusement and Naruto didn’t know what else to do but to confusedly and _very much cutely_ turn his head to the same side, making Sasuke chuckle. “I’m—Sorry, let’s resume,” the raven motioned for Naruto to lean his head the _other_ way, and so he did, blinking up at the brunet curiously.

“Oh,” he nodded. “What do I do now?”

“Don’t think of it like…a task, something programmed,” Sasuke explained, gaze fixated on Naruto’s lips. “Try to do what I did just earlier, but… on my… bottom lip…” the raven swallowed as he took little pauses in between the words--he never imagined he'd have to guide someone like this, thoroughly, because his partners were often very experienced. The raven was beginning to feel aroused, but it was not his fault that Naruto _tasted so good, right?_ Oh my, oh my... “Pretend to like me if it helps,” Sasuke chuckled again, black hair bouncing lightly. The sad undertone wavered unnoticed.

“O-Okay,” Naruto managed to choke out, before his lips lightly came to brush against Sasuke's lower lip, trying to mimic the earlier gesture. Surprisingly enough, he was not _horrible_ at it, although it was a little… slippery? Or so Naruto himself would describe it and--

A low hum came into the kiss, from the raven’s side.

Sasuke carded a hand in Naruto’s hand and the blond’s heart _ran_ in his ribcage like it was a _sore loser_ doing laps for an international marathon. _Oh, fuck._ The kiss began to slow down once again, after being deepened by the model, as Sasuke regained the control over himself and steadied his own craving, his own impatience. They were only testing the grounds within an innocent, lip-levelled kiss, and Naruto took into that so familiar cologne, eyes closed, cheeks burning.

When Sasuke tried to depart, Naruto’s hands cupped his cheeks again and pulled him back in. The Ford model ran along with it, _not upset at all,_ and noticed that the young police officer was beginning to get the hang of it. Sasuke’s hands delicately lowered again to Naruto’s waist, fingertips grazing against the thin fabric of the blond's shirt, sending a shiver down his spine which curled hopelessly in the tight embrace.

Sasuke's teeth lightly nipped at his bottom lip. _Mm..._

When Naruto finally departed, he was a little worked up—his lips were glossy, cupid's bow reddened and he smiled with only half of his mouth, pushing the tip of his tongue into his cheek as he looked away, trying to repress a sly grin.

“So?” the raven, not better himself, raised a brow at him.

“I think I… get it,” Naruto made a thinking pose, bringing the tip of his index finger to his chin with the same, slightly surprised smile. The proximity made their crotches brush with each move Naruto made. Sasuke’s eyes suddenly went wide as Naruto’s eyebrows came into a furrow and he moved once more, as if to check. _Oh, fucking hell no._

“Sasuke?” Naruto asked, moving again. The raven was _mortified._

“Uh, yes?” a gulp. Naruto smiled with only one corner of his mouth as he took a step back. Sasuke gazed down and cursed all heavens, gods, hells, whatever there was that was unreachable and most-likely divine that made him go through this embarrassment without his approval first.

“Down—Uh,” Naruto began, quite shy himself, but nonetheless amused.

“You too, dobe—“ Sasuke protested with a snarky remark, having _felt it_ rub against him just earlier. _That ain’t a straggot at all._

“What?” Naruto chirped, alarmed, then stared down at himself. _Oh_ _no._

Sasuke laughed as his hands came to hide his crotch, still leaning with his back against the handrail. Naruto bit the inside of his cheek as his eyes quickly scanned the surroundings and was more than happy to find out no one was in sight on the dimly lit bridge, as the night slowly unfolded around them.

“Kiss me again… Do you want to?” Sasuke’s half-lidded gaze met Naruto’s after a while, voice a bare whisper that molded into the darkness, a shadow among other many shadows…

“Maybe?” Naruto replied, settling for ambiguity. “I’m not… good at it,” the awkward giggle endeared the model who hadn’t been faced with so much innocence and purity in a while—everyone he dared touch had already been touched. Yet, this blond, young officer was an empty canvas, stained in Sasuke’s colors, with a tad of pitter-pattering rain, claiming later ruins. _If only he knew…_ The brunet’s gaze danced upon those soft features and his fingertips came up to graze the soft whisker marks. Naruto unconsciously leaned into the touch, shutting his eyes.

“Can I?” Sasuke asked and, for some reason, the blond knew what he was thinking about, what he was inquiring, implying, as the model’s face lingered so close to his own and the exhale he let out sounded shaky. His ribcage felt suddenly too small to contain his heart that raced with the excitement of a teenager going on a first date, which was pretty much accurate, except for the fact that Naruto was no teenager and Sasuke, on the other hand, was way too well-versed in the arts of love.

“Yes,” the confirmation was so quiet that it almost seemed meaningless. In a matter of seconds, the raven’s lips fell on top of Naruto’s again, hungrier this time, but remaining tantalizingly slow, lifting a hand behind Naruto's back to grab the tails of the black bandana which hung low, curling them over his wrist making the blond's head fall back a little, exposing his neck. Naruto mustered up enough courage to kiss back, to reciprocate that slow dance of lips, one on one, his arms coming to rest on top of Sasuke’s broad shoulders. The wind picked up again, almost as if it was responding to the way their kiss deepened. Naruto was a little sloppy, a little insecure, and Sasuke seemed to notice how the boy’s lips trembled against his,

“Don’t worry,” another murmur against the lips—it was driving Naruto _insane, that vibration..._ “Relax, cat.”

Only then did the tension in Naruto’s body falter away, becoming only a memory when he kissed back. His instincts acted up, making him press into the man who hummed again, except it was rougher this time, with the blond's thigh rubbing against his dick that was already making his pants too _tight_. Naruto wasn’t even properly breathing.

And, right when Sasuke Uchiha didn't want it to, realization and, most of all, _reality_ hit him in the face, contouring Pierrot Desjardins' possible disagreement regarding a relationship with a _N.P.A dog_ and the fact that Naruto Uzumaki was a virgin and too pure, way too pure for him, not in a bad way, but in the _You deserve better_ franchise. Probably Nara would have been more fit to... take away Naruto's innocence, just like that, even though it pained the brunet to think about it. On top of it all, _is he even gay? He said he wasn't._

“Fuck--” Sasuke pushed Naruto away by the hips when the blond began to unconsciously grind against him. “I’m not—“ _the right person._ Sasuke swallowed his words and took into the blond’s slightly disappointed, kyanite gaze. “You did well, Naruto,” the raven was quick to adhere to his previous sentence, hoping that Naruto wouldn’t ask any questions, not because he wasn’t brave enough to face it, but because he didn’t have any answers on his sleeve. Sasuke reached out and stroked Naruto’s soft strands of fair hair between his thin fingers, petting him like a _cat._

“It’s okay, I knew you wouldn’t like me anyway,” Naruto’s grin looked weirdly painful, like he was forcing all his might in order to sketch it out. Sasuke stopped in his tracks, frozen like a sculpture.

“No, that’s not—“ _what I meant._ He was cut off.

“It was just practice. Thanks for trying to teach me. I appreciate it. Let’s not talk about this again, okay?” The raven followed the talk with wide eyes. _I fucked up._ “Can we go home?”

“You want to go home?” Sasuke blinked.

“If you want to,” Naruto continued to grin, giving a slight punch to Sasuke’s shoulder, “I mean, bro, we can walk a little longer if you want. Actually—yes,” _Bro? What?_ “Let’s see the entire garden.”

“O-kay,” Sasuke spoke slowly, trying to process everything that was unfolding around him, from the lingering kiss that stayed on his lips as a lovely memoir to Naruto’s sudden change in mood, the latter a consequence of the raven's rejection. “Then... shall we?” Sasuke elegantly offered his forearm in an attempt to alleviate the awkwardness, to which Naruto laughed with a nod of the head and grabbed it eagerly. Afterwards, they lumbered down the alleyways of the dimly-lit garden, quietly.

*

“Are you sure you’re fine?” Sasuke’s voice was caring, soft and, most of all, redolent. He was sitting in the beige seat of the Mazda Miata, seemingly more relaxed than he felt, fingers kept on the leather steering wheel, peeking up at a confused Naruto. He was standing next to the car, ready to say goodbye.

“Why wouldn’t I be?” the grin had become a trademark, shining in the night. His white teeth… Sasuke imagined them against his neck. _Fuck, not now._

“Oh,” Sasuke said breathily, tapping his index finger on the wheel. Naruto watched the somewhat vague movement of Sasuke's nail hitting the leather, thoughts lacing together in an incomprehensible mess. He didn’t know what to believe, what to consider and, most of all, what to feel. What he wished for most in that moment was to go lickety-split in his apartment and bury himself among the frog sheets where he was away from everything pesky or self-esteem shattering, like the raven's earlier (unexpected?) rejection. On a previous day, Naruto had heard the girls' department talking about how the younger Uchiha, beauty of the family, never rejected anyone before, so it hit even harder against all the confidence that Naruto attempted to gain over time.

“Mhm...” the tip of Naruto’s foot rolled twice against the concrete. _Cute._ Then, he brought his hand up to wave a greeting and turned on his heels, "Good night".

Sasuke watched the tails of his black bandana blown by the 3 a.m. wind and gulped as he remembered grabbing them earlier, when he tilted Naruto's head back. _I can’t let him go like this._

*

Naruto thought he had only imagined hearing footsteps as he climbed up the first flight of stairs, maybe his hopes were too high... But when he was pushed into the wall and two lips clashed against his, he knew that his paranoia didn’t make it up. A short gasp rolled from his tongue when Sasuke’s hands snaked around his waist, pulling him in. _What…_ The blond struggled to keep up within the kiss, but he _did_ kiss back, as sloppily as he could—the model didn’t seem to mind it. In fact, Naruto was beginning to get the hang of it, his hands coming to stroke his black hair in spite of the surprise and mini-heart attack he had. For a while, he forgot about that brief rejection, only pretended it didn't happen, because the raven felt so good against him... something that Naruto, quite literally, had never touched upon before.

“Sasuke—“ Naruto departed breathily, licking his lips. _He tastes so fucking good, but..._

“Do you want to stop?” a breathy whisper, echoing down the stairs. Naruto’s kyanite eyes fluttered open to take into the heaviness of the two onyx orbs that stared at him prettily and half-lidded, making him feel weirdly safe.

“Stop what?” the blond’s lips brushed against the raven, getting the latter to press into him further. Naruto was pinned against the wall, bringing his hands down to rest on Sasuke’s shoulders.

“This…” a whisper again, then Sasuke’s tongue licked once at Naruto’s trembling upper lip. _Oh…_ The blond found himself breathing shakily.

_Clink._ What? 

Sasuke's phone began to vibrate. Thinking that it could have been Pierrot Desjardins, since he was the only one who called so late at night, Sasuke took a swift step back and pulled out his phone. By accident, and maybe, it was meant to happen, Naruto saw the characters on the screen reading _Ino Yamanaka._ His heart shattered in his chest and, without any more words, as he took into Sasuke's pale face, climbed up the stairs further, shoving his hands in his pockets. What surprised him the most was Sasuke's lack of intervention. Before, at the graduation party, he had at least tried to excuse himself, but now he only stood there and Naruto felt a pair of black eyes fixating on him, burning holes at the back of his head. _Fuck._

"Naruto, wait--" Sasuke finally whispered, reaching out, but Naruto ripped away from the touch. 

He cursed himself for letting this happen, for finally giving in... _Fuck_ any experience. He wanted to be alone. 

When he glanced back, Sasuke wasn’t there anymore, neither his footsteps, nor his cologne. 

"Did you go to see her?" Naruto asked no one, half-laughing, half feeling the tears as they rolled down his cheeks, hard soles slowly hitting the steps with crunching noises. A breathy chuckle left his lips. "You did? Did you not? Who knows..." his voice disappeared into the darkness of the staircase as he pulled his keys out and unlocked the apartment's door, "Who knows..." small and breathy, the low thud of the slamming door echoed for a little before it, as well, melted away, leaving no traces behind.

*

“Good morning, I got railed!” Shikamaru walked gloriously inside of the N.P.A., shouting at the blond, but didn’t notice Itachi standing in front of Naruto. When the Commander peeked over the young police officer's form with a questioning, slight grimace,, Shikamaru’s almost _died on the spot_ , paling, mortified. “Sir, uh—“ Itachi sighed, placing the tips of his fingers just right above his nose, rubbing soothingly an incoming headache. What helped Shikamaru _stay alive_ was Naruto’s soft chuckle.

“Shika,” Naruto began as Shikamaru rounded them embarrassed and became the third person of the dialogue. “We have to interrogate Deidara later, Mrs. Tsunade took a day off." Itachi was thankful that Naruto got ahead of him with the explanations, because it saved him time. He was concerned about his brother, which was nothing new.

“Now? But, we just started the day—“ he was met with Itachi’s _poisoning glare_ , the same one that once made Gaara almost shit his pants when he came in late that day. The Commander didn’t seem to be in a good mood today. “We'll do it, Sir!" Shikamaru placed his hand by his forehead, a firm look on his face. _Please don't kill me._

Itachi kept quiet, checking his phone once.

“Let’s go grab some food. We have to be back by 2 p.m.,” _three more hours._ Naruto then turned to the Commander with a respectful smile, “We’ll be back, Sir.”

The latter gave a slight nod of acknowledgement and disappeared down the hallway with no more words.

“What’s with him?” Shikamaru whispered, leaning to Naruto's side, eyes fixated on Itachi as he rounded the corner to the elevator. He was heading for his office.

“It's none of our business,” _that_ grin again, but it surprised officer Nara because it wasn't cheerful or concerned, only empty, sketched out just for the sake of it. Usually, the blond would be soft, a natural empath, but a gloomy cloud seemed to hang over his head today like a curse. “Let’s go, Shika,” he urged again, taking the way ahead, with Shikamaru trailing excitedly after him, because _food is love, food is life._

*

Sasuke threw himself in the plush seat, spreading his legs and carding a hand through his ink-like hair. Hinata, a practicing therapist, stared at him for a while, before she grabbed her clipboard from her desk along with a thin pen, which rested between her slender fingers as she spoke, “Mr. Uchiha, good morning.”

Sasuke didn’t respond, but his dark circles and gaunt cheeks were evident enough, more than words could ever be. The room smelled like lavender, matching Hinata Hyuuga’s outfit—it was said to calm the patients. The red walls though, reminded Sasuke of a brothel he visited on one of those long trips with his modelling agency.

“Uhm…” Hinata’s shaky fingers came to the clipboard, gripping it tightly. She was nervous about her first appointment, only a third year student, but she needed the practice for her upcoming portfolio. “Alright, then… Hello, I’m Hinata Hyuuga and I will be your therapist for the following month. That’s what the council decided, at least, I’m sorry you didn’t plan on it. I hope we can work out through your…” her eyes scanned the record of criminality, because that’s the subject she chose for her final exam, for the PhD, “issues.” 

“Issues?” Sasuke chuckled. He was unbearably charming, so elegant and posed that the girl felt a slight sweat spreading on her forehead, sending a wave of heat down her back. She crossed her legs, steadying the clipboard on her thunder thigh as the brunet continued, “What issues?”

“Uhm… We’ll get there, too, soon. Introduce yourself, please. Give me some insight,” her smile was unsure and it irritated the raven for someone reason.

“What can I say?” Sasuke’s index finger fell to his bottom lip and he rubbed for a bit there, eyes fixated in Hinata’s grey ones. “I’m an international model, I work a lot,” _Pierrot Desjardins,_ “I turned twenty-one last month. My brother is the commander of the National Police Agency,” a _smirk_ , “Actually—He’s everything one could wish for. Smart, tall, lean, used to be an A grade student and international handball player—father’s favorite.”

“Father’s favorite…” Hinata noted down, clicking the pen once, “Could you tell me more about your father, Sasuke?”

“My father?” the brunet heaved a breath, spreading his legs more. A mix of alcohol and Dior’s Sauvage radiated from him… that’s what he smelled like, Hinata could notice. “My father used to be a drug addict, hence I wasn’t a planned kid. Itachi was. Which, perhaps, is the main reason why he favors him. But—I didn’t come here to talk about this, so what are you on about, _Hinata?_ ” the way the name rolled off his lips made the _poor_ girl nervous. She fiddled with her long, black hair, flipping it over her shoulder right after. 

“From what I’m getting, Mr. Uchiha, you’re willing to talk about an imminent issue and not your... record", she cleared her throat as she read all the stolen gun and street fight mentions on the lean paper. "Could you please elaborate further?” Sasuke tried to ignore the way her voice shook. It gave him the impression of lack of professionalism.

“I have a _raging_ , absolutely _deathly_ sex addiction,” his voice lowered. Hinata perked up, clutching the pen in her hand harder. “That’s what I want to talk about, not my… issues, which, if one would ask, do not depend on me,” the laughter felt like a ghost wandering around, thin and broken. The undersides of his eyes were a shy mauve. “What are you staring at? Write it down—“

“Oh, sorry,” Hinata startled, before she proceeded. _Weak._ “What makes you think you have a sex addiction, Mr. Uchiha?”

“Let me think,” from his bottom lip, the finger travelled to his chin and remained there as he gazed out of the window, wondering what was a better way to word himself. “I was raped once, I mean, not once—I was raped a few times and, since then, that’s the only thing I can think of. I was… underage,” the bloodshot eyes made Hinata’s toes curl. She didn’t expect _this case_ as a first. “It was with a man, but I do indulge in girls, Hinata. Do you?” the girl’s eyes widened at the intrusive question. “I’m kidding. Actually, I don’t care,” Sasuke laughed, letting his head fall back against the armchair. It was plushy and soft. “I do indulge in girls. Actually, I fuck anyone who wants to fuck me, except—I met someone.”

“A love interest?” Hinata began to ground herself. She had to get a grip because that portfolio wouldn't make itself. 

“I think you could call it that. He makes my heart race,” Sasuke thought that the alcohol he downed this morning, before coming here after a night of yelling at Ino for calling unplanned, was the one making him open up so easily. “I can’t even begin to express how much I _crave_ him, it’s so… magnetic,” the brunet licked his lips, closing his eyes. “I think I want to hold his hand.”

“Aside from this connection, have you had any other sexual experiences in this period?”

“I didn’t have sex with him,” Sasuke spoke honestly, “Although I'm _dying_ to do it. He’s a virgin and… I don’t think I am the right guy to be his first. I don’t think I’ll ever be, either… I’m just too—Too much,” _Pierrot Desjardins would hate it._

_A God complex._ Hinata noted down the possibility as he noticed Sasuke’s body language, despite his self-deprecating phrases. She knew better that patients, sometimes, tended to lower themselves only to be brought up by comforting words and praise.

“But,” he continued, “He makes me… soft. I feel like I could even buy him flowers,” the voice came into a soft whisper and Sasuke’s eyes sparkled as the thoughts rolled on and on in his mind.

“Considering you’ve mentioned a sex addiction and being the victim of rape, could you give me more insight on the… process and sexual fetishes that mark your _in-bed_ experiences?” Hinata’s voice was more stable now, she was beginning to grow confident with the way things unfolded and how Sasuke's tongue kept spilling secret over secret with no apparent shame, which was a win in therapy.

“The process? No one touches me,” Sasuke chuckled, straightening into the armchair and placing his elbows on the tops of his knees. “No one fucking lays a hand on me—I tie them up. I can’t. I just… feel it all over me, all over again. It makes me want to choke.”

“Do you, perhaps, think you might be using sex especially for this occasion?”

“What do you mean?” Sasuke tilted his chin up. _Cocky._ Hinata scribbled that down.

“Mr. Uchiha,” the girl began, the clipboard plastered on her thigh, “Sex can be used by patients in order to cope with trauma. It can be excessive or not at all. From what you’re telling me, I understand that you’re not pleased during the intercourse unless that respective person doesn’t touch you.”

Sasuke had nodded alongside, understanding, “Something like that.” A headache was beginning to creep its way in. “But, at the same time… I do enjoy seeing them tied up. It’s not—It’s not as if it would make me more relaxed, necessarily. Seeing them tied up gets me _worked up_ ,” Sasuke was surprised with how much he had been talking, actually blabbering incoherently, but, for some reason, it felt like a breath of fresh air. “As long as they’re under my control…”

_Control freak._ Hinata noted down. “Does your intercourse finish with an orgasm, Mr. Uchiha?”

His eyebrows furrowed, “Why is that relevant?”

“I’m trying to figure out if it’s a way to cope with the trauma or if it’s inherent,” Hinata gave him a shy smile. She didn’t expect to be asked about this, about the way she went within the process of the session, but she knew that the relationship between a patient and a therapist had to be one of complete trust. Therefore, she agreed to get him up to date with what they were doing and going through.

“Hm,” Sasuke was smart, or at least, he seemed so—Hinata would later on ask him about college. “Sometimes, sometimes I just can’t… resist it and I come,” the chuckle was embarrassed. Sasuke was still a boy, he was still young, after all. “But I hate it most of the time. I prefer to masturbate after.”

“Do your partners come to have a climax?” Hinata was scribbling down fast.

“Always,” she could hear the smirk in his voice. _Thank God_ she was looking at her clipboard because, otherwise, she would be even more embarrassed. Criminality issues? Expected. Sasuke’s imminent problem? Not expected at all. That, at least, wasn’t mentioned by Itachi at the council when he referred for a special request to get his little brother some _secret_ help that wouldn't make it onto the next tabloid.

“How do you feel about it?” Hinata’s next question came fast.

“It makes me feel powerful,” Sasuke leaned back again. By this point, he was becoming nervous—probably the alcohol was finally slipping away.

“Mr. Uchiha, are you, perhaps, projecting?”

“Hm, I don’t think I’d call it that, but—whenever I’m aroused and— _fuck,_ sorry,” the ashamed chuckle was there again and Hinata flapped a friendly hand in the air, mouthing a reassuring _It’s my future job._ “Whenever I’m aroused, I can’t think of anything else, and that’s… that’s pretty often. Much too often.”

“Tell me more about the person you like. It's a boy, right?”

Sasuke’s face shone with a beautiful, excited, dimpled smile at the mention, changing completely from saddened to joyful, “His name is Naruto Uzumaki. He is a… police officer. As you may guess, I don’t really—that doesn’t really add up, not with my criminality record. He works for my brother. He is… what one would call, a safe place for me,” the following smile was tender. 

“Naruto Uzumaki…” Hinata noted again, clicking the pen shut. “Mutual feelings?”

“No,” Sasuke rushed to say, expression saddening. “He… he is straight. I’ve been rejected a few times and I even fucked it up last night when one of my flings called," he sighed, "Naruto is confused and I don’t blame him, not an ounce, not at all, but I admit that it’s been… getting to me. Just look at my face,” he motioned vaguely, eyes tired although he was laughing. _Mood swings._ “I’m exhausted, exhausted as fuck. I've been sleeping around because it's... too much. Actually, I have no excuse, but--I just need him. I try to imagine him in their positions," another sigh, "That's why I think I'm addicted. I barely go a day without _it..._ But I came here because, I want to learn how to _wait_ , you know?"

“Are your feelings platonic, romantic or sexual?”

“I hope they’re only sexual, I don't know yet, even though he is... cute,” Sasuke explained with a now neutral tone. “I’ve never been rejected before, but I’ve never properly loved someone. I've only worshipped their bodies. I wouldn’t know how to do it, I don’t think I can love anything,” Hinata perked up and the model suddenly became flustered. “He makes me want to try, though.”

“Then, you know how to love, Mr. Uchiha,” the girl’s smile made him uneasy. He disliked the thought, just a little bit. “Are you afraid?”

Sasuke’s eyes darted away.

“Can we end it here?”

Hinata checked the time, “There are twenty minutes left, Mr. Uchiha.”

“No, I don’t give a fuck, I’m leaving,” he suddenly sat up with a breathy laugh, straightening his clothes. He looked ethereal, even though he was tired. He lumbered to Hinata’s armchair and extended his hand forward to shake hers, “It was a pleasure,” his smirk made the girl unconsciously blush and his fingers remained curled around hers for far too long. Then, he stormed out in a matter of seconds. He was headed for the N.P.A.

*

“Fucker,” Naruto cursed, straddling the man’s lower back and grabbing the blonde ponytail harshly, pulling it back, making the upper part of his body curl up. He groaned, heaving a few desperate, pained breaths as Naruto remained on top of him, glaring down with pure menace, remembering how the criminal had aimed the gunshot for his forehead that night. “Shikamaru!” the blond’s voice cut through the silence, “I got him!”

The brunet rushed in soon after, followed by Gaara who looked way better after taking one week off and thinking about how much of a _bad bitch he was_. The redhead gazed down, icy eyes squinting, “How did he… How did he escape?”

When Sasuke's appointed subordinate heard that he was about to be interrogated for the third time, and almost lost his mind every time it happened because he kept unconsciously spilling more and more details due to frustration, he struggled with a little clam to open the door of the cell and, luckily so, managed to do it, but was caught mid-way on the corridor by Naruto Uzumaki.

“You’re dumb to think—some gates can hold me down,” Deidara breathed against the floor, and Naruto’s grip only hardened as he gritted his teeth and, without even properly thinking beforehand, shoved the man’s face into the tiles. They were in the corpus of N.P.A where arrested criminals spent their nights until they went to court.

“Naruto!” Shikamaru yelled out with a frown, “Don’t be so rough!”

The blond froze as he looked down, tilted Deidara’s head and saw a thin line of blood emerging from his nose. _Oh fuck._ He didn’t even realize it. “I’m—“ a small cough, _what's with me?_ Deidara squirmed a little and chuckled breathily, mouthing an _ouch._

“What’s with you?” Gaara asked as he approached Naruto and crouched, placing a hand on his shoulder.

“I’ll call for Hatake,” Shikamaru excused himself as he pulled out his station and moved away from the other two officers. The blond sighed, grip remaining on Deidara’s hair.

“I don’t know, okay?” Naruto had been uncharacteristically angry since yesterday, so mad and sad that he barely slept after Sasuke walked out on him with no explanation. For some reason, Deidara reminded him of Ino Yamanaka (the hair?) and that got him even more worked up to just _break his face_. “I don’t know.”

Gaara’s gaze softened, “You know you can tell me anything.”

Deidara fake-gagged on the ground, “Take your romance somewhere else. You’re risking getting me hard~,“ Naruto frowned down at the cocky _bastard._

“Let’s not do this here, Gaara,” Naruto had never looked so stern, so serious. Something was clearly wrong and the redhead couldn’t pinpoint it, but was determined to find out. After all, Uzumaki had been there for him too, right? "But not today."

*

Obito was in Itachi’s office, checking the security cameras. The Commander was looking through a bunch of paperwork, attempting to discover Deidara’s record, if there was any at all. Everyone knew that men like him could go by fake names for coverage. Obito’s eyes fell away from the cameras as he saw Naruto’s blond spiky hair over the monitors.

“Uzumaki!” Obito spoke with a warm voice, but the way Naruto looked, the way he wore himself, felt wrong. The Deputy Chief shared a brief glance with the commander who gave a mindless shrug, silently agreeing. “Did you manage to get a hold of him, Nara?”

Shikamaru smirked proudly, draping a hand over his friend’s shoulders, “Naruto did, Sir.”

“Impressive,” Itachi remarked.

“And—broke his nose, we sent him to the nurses, Sir,” Shikamaru added, now uncomfortable, brushing the few strands of hair out of his face. Naruto remained neutral.

“Uzumaki,” the Commander shot the blond a glare to which Naruto didn't react at all--he was too lost in thought. Shikamaru nudged him with his butt and he startled, perking up. “It’s not _pretty_ to be rough for no reason, Naruto. I don’t like that.”

Naruto began to chew on his bottom lip, doe-eyed, “I know, Sir, I—I apologize.”

“Ayo, don’t scare the kid,” Obito chuckled from the seat, placing his feet on the desk, gaining a fast slap from Itachi right over the shin. _No dirt on my desk,_ was the only demand that the younger Uchiha ever asked for from Obito. “Ouch! Talk about being rough—“ the Deputy Chief brought his feet down just as Itachi rolled his eyes and Shikamaru quietly laughed into his fist.

“I don’t have enough strength to destroy you right now, Obito, but one day…” Itachi stared at him, faking a dreamy gaze by clasping his hands together _like a fairy._ The man stuck his tongue out at the latter, totally careless. “Nara, have you managed to find out anything about the guns?” Itachi turned to Shikamaru, suddenly deciding to ignore the other man who had been a total nuisance. Officer Nara was about to speak when Obito’s screech made all of their skin crawl, panicked gazes following the direction of the noise.

The Deputy Chief stood up and placed a hand on his mouth in total disbelief.

Itachi frowned. _What the fuck?_ He approached the security monitors but Obito was fast enough to place a palm on the commander’s eyes, blocking his sight. “No! Don’t look!” he continued to screech, making both Shikamaru and Naruto stare at him confused and curious. “Especially you, Ita! That’s immoral!”

“Obito—“ first names. _I ship them,_ thought Shikamaru. “What the fuck?! Use words, idiot.”

“Oh, hell _naw,_ ” Obito stared again at the security monitors with _horror_ spreading down his mortified face.

Naruto tilted his head to the side at the scene going on between his two bosses, before he advanced with a few steps to the desk. He placed his hands on top of the wood as he leaned forward to look at the images that the security cameras were showing, wondering what in the world could be so wrong to gain such an exaggerated reaction out of Obito.

His face fell.

One of the security cameras showed Sasuke Uchiha pinning Ino Yamanaka to the wall on the hallway in the other corpus, where the girls department was located. Ino was only, probably, able to sneak Sasuke in there because Tsunade wasn't in service. Shikamaru came to stare over at the cameras too and his breath caught in his throat. Obito looked at the two officers with a still horrified expression on his face, hand still covering a pissed-off Itachi’s face who kept squirming for _freedom_ and _ew your hand smells like croissants._

Ino Yamanaka quickly dropped to her knees, looking like a sly cat waiting for a bird prey. Sasuke’s gaze followed her downwards, before his hands came to untie the belt around his waist. Ino kept her distance, placing her hands behind her back and opening her mouth eagerly the minute that Sasuke pulled his dick out of his light, denim jeans, seeming thrilled.

Naruto’s fists clenched with inexplicable anger, at himself, at Sasuke and at the world alike. Shikamaru seemed to notice it, because he stepped away with precaution. The sweet ones are always the _creepiest_ when angry. The blond’s eyes remained glued to the screen. 

“Obito, don’t be a little _bitch—_ “ Itachi swatted the man’s hand away and quickly sprung forward, leaning down to peep at the monitors. His mouth fell agape in terror, before his eyes unglued from the screen, staring at the three men with shock. “Call him over— now!“ _anger._

Obito grabbed the main station, turned it on and spoke into it, “Sasuke Uchiha,” his voice reverberated all over N.P.A. through the speakers placed everywhere. “To Itachi Uchiha’s office, now.”

The short film displayed by the security cameras showed Sasuke startling barely, looking around, checking for the cameras as he heard his name being called—Naruto was beginning to feel lightheaded. When the raven finally managed to spot the security camera, instead of at least trying to seem abashed, considering his only finished therapy session (a first, though), he showed his middle finger to it, stuck his tongue out and threw a youthful wink as he lifted his white tank-top with the other hand as Ino Yamanaka’s head bobbed on his dick. The blond’s stomach churned.

“I’m scarred for life,” Itachi whispered to Obito.

“Me too,” the other shuddered and they grasped at each other's forearms like two disappointed parents.

“Is he—?” Itachi asked, shivering with disgust. “Fuck this. He should’ve started heading here by now—“ the cameras, as Naruto was looking at them, showed Sasuke having the time of his life, head falling back with an open mouth blooming into a smile, not even caring an ounce about being called for.

“Uzumaki, would you be kind to… go get him?” Obito suggested. “We don’t want stains on the floor.”

Naruto turned to the Deputy Chief with a weird, almost _maniacal_ smile, his other features telling nothing, “Of course, Sir. I aim to please.”

The blond walked out under Shikamaru’s cautious gaze.

“I don’t think that was a good choice…” the brunet looked at the two Uchihas, who tilted their heads simultaneously, urging Nara to speak and reveal more. _Fuck yeah, I ship it._ “They’ve… Actually, I don’t know the entire story. Ignore me,” the chuckle of the young police officer resounded alongside Naruto’s confident, rushed footsteps to the girls department where Sasuke Uchiha, the rebel, delinquent brother of the Commander, was currently receiving the most impressive and waited-for blowjob of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D heee fucked uuuup, ohhh, he fucked up  
> authoritarian naruto in the next chap because i know my readers are sluts for him, read now, drip later


	20. "can i tell you a secret?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the last part hits SOUTH, beware
> 
> song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sW1IOXTdneg

Sasuke tilted his chin down to look at the girl whose head moved swiftly, _impressively_ experienced, swirling her tongue around the reddened tip and sucking so lightly and softly that it sent a shiver down the raven’s spine, making his fingers curl. That was lucky—when he chose Ino, he always knew what to expect and to top it off, she also enjoyed their sado-masochist dynamics, never complained or stuttered. What was truly utmost unlucky, however, was that Sasuke chose not to mind the speakers, because _what can they do anyway?_ So his head fell back again, eyelashes fluttering close as he pulled his pretty, plump bottom lip between his teeth, hissing lightly at the sensation that the warm mouth and breath left behind on his dick. The ideal, though, ended sooner than it was likely.

_Footsteps._ Hard soles hitting against the tundra tiles mercilessly with what sounded like _fucking titan_ thuds. Sasuke’s senses flared up and his eyes darted in the direction where he assumed the noise bloomed from, but the surroundings showed no one.

_Lord have mercy,_ his mouth fell agape as Ino Yamanaka took him in to the base, throat closing around the flesh, and—

_Oh shit—_ Sasuke spotted someone, but not _anyone_ —none other than the blond who had been stuck on his mind for a while. And there he was, ready to rain on his parade.

Naruto was approaching them, currently still in the distance, and he looked like an absolute _piece._ His whiskered-cheeks fit against the sharp bones of his face gorgeously, his mouth was pulled into a straight, serious line and his eyebrows were curved into a slight frown that made him all the more attractive than he already was. Tall, lean and muscular not to an excess, but strong, the uniform wrapped around his body _deliciously._ The belt bore a Beretta, reminding Sasuke of Deidara, emphasizing his thin waist with little traces of sharp hipbones that stood out barely through the navy fabric. The dark blue tee-shirt wore now a few other insignias with a legitimation card held over his neck with a thin strap, while the trousers, colored in the darkest ocean, wrapped around his thighs _sweetly._ Sasuke’s gaze roamed against his body and, _my fucking God—_ a jolt of arousal spiked through him, announcing an earlier orgasm than intended.

_Fuck._ He began to feel the rush as Ino, oblivious of the officer who was striding down the corridor to them, hips having a youthful, sexy swing, continued to bob her head and take him in as much as she could with her small, tight mouth and a sometimes annoying gag reflex. Sasuke felt his hips buckle, though, unaware that _she_ was the one sucking him off, eyes fixated on Naruto, feeling another jolt of arousal cradling his body from top to bottom. _Fuck, not now—_

“Ino—“ Sasuke rushed to say, but it was too late. He bit down hard on his bottom lip, tearing his gaze away from Naruto who was now at the half of the corridor—only a few steps needed and he’d be face-front with them. _Fuck, I’m coming._ “Ino, swallow, fast!” the model whispered breathily, teeth gritted as Ino opened her mouth to catch the white spurts of come that began to land on the pink flesh of her tongue. Sasuke’s chest was heaving with the force of the breaths, his head felt like it was spinning, mind blank with the force of the orgasm. Although he tried his best not to let his climax show on his face, his sharp features crumpled lightly, mouth parted within the fast breaths, his bottom lip rosy from the previous bites he had used to muffle his moans with. Fucking Hell— _he’s so hot._

Naruto stopped in front of them, forcing a neutral expression, kyanite eyes seeming awfully empty. _Is no one home now, either?_ The model was quick to shove his dick back into his pants embarrassed as he tried to repress the continuous and _helpless_ panting (hadn’t come like that in a while), zipping up the denim pants and leaning with his shoulder against the wall, totally worn out. _Did I just get off to Naruto—oh, fuck._ Ino glanced back at her colleague from the boys department with a mortified look on her face. The blond just showed her a quick, fake-reassuring smile, before twirling his fingers, motioning for her to walk away. The girl sat up hurriedly, the skin on her knees reddened (shorts, training field practice—Naruto could only guess), wiping the corner of her mouth where a string of white cum still hung and rushed away half-running with those annoying clicks on the tiles, coming from the slam of her shoes, delicate hands flailing lightly.

Sasuke licked his lips, chest still heaving, avoiding Naruto’s gaze with all his might.

“Do you need, perhaps, _a moment?_ ” Naruto’s tone was laced with an ounce of sarcasm as Sasuke cursed himself for not being able to come down from the high as quick as he expected.

“Honestly, yes—“ Sasuke’s voice was breathy and exhausted as he slowly slipped to the floor, body limp from the relaxation that crept into every crevice of his flesh after the strong orgasm. However, his face was drained of blood and his chest felt tight. _Why did he have to be here now—Seriously…_ Sasuke nipped on his lips again, placing his forearms on the tops of his knees. His palms dragged against his now slightly glistening face. Sweat? Maybe. His heart was racing,

“How much time do you need?” Naruto tapped his wrist after a while, imagining a watch, “Tick tock.”

Sasuke’s eyebrows furrowed slightly as he moved and he swore he came even more in his pants, although he had initially thought he was done. But Naruto’s voice was so soothing, so warm and boyish at the same time… The hypersensitive skin brushed against his boxers and made his breath get stuck in his throat.

“You have no excuses, don’t you?” the blond vaguely motioned with his head in the direction where Ino Yamanaka ran, “Getting fucked? Did you like it?” Naruto crouched, gaze filled with a weirdly _polite_ menace as Sasuke bit the inside of his cheek, forcing himself to look straight into those _mad_ beautiful eyes.

“Cat…“ Sasuke began, tone saddening as he noticed Naruto’s eyes searching his face for hints of feelings, of anything—just an answer, one, _any_ of them. _I don’t have one._

“Don’t you fucking dare,” Naruto’s teeth grazed against each other as he leaned forward to look into the face of the brunet when Sasuke reached out for his cheek soon after he noticed Naruto’s little deed of inspection. The raven’s lips parted to protest, but then his mouth closed and his jaw clenched tightly. “You smell like her, too,” the feminine perfume made Naruto’s blood boil with sudden jealousy that he had no explanation for, “You _liked_ it, huh? You just came, right, didn’t you?”

“I don’t usually have an orgasm—“ Sasuke glared and he was serious, honest about it, but Naruto didn’t seem to have any of it. _I got off to you, actually._ “And even if I did, that doesn’t mean I liked it--“ _Pierrot Desjardins._ The raven’s memory slowly refilled with all the orgasms he had back at the manor, although he didn’t consent to any of them and he felt disgusted by the touch, by the rush, the thrill that overcame him—it was a natural reaction of the body, which he couldn’t help. But for Ino? What was with Ino? _I don’t know, I don’t know…_

“And the perfect place for that is this institution?” Oh, Naruto was getting _pissed_ or at least, it was only now showing _._ His hand reached forward and roughly grabbed at Sasuke’s collar as he continued to glare maliciously. “Couldn’t you, I don’t know, call them over to your big-ass mansion or some shit?” _Oh, fuck, he’s mad._

“I didn’t mean it—“ a poor attempt at excusing himself and he knew it better than anyone else.

“You didn’t mean what?” Naruto laughed lowly, “Getting your dick sucked after ignoring me?” the blond pulled the raven slightly forward before he shoved him back into the wall, eyes glimmering with anger. The thud against the hard concrete kicked the wind out of his lungs, but the model still managed to utter,

“It’s… It’s not like that, cat... Calm down,” Sasuke swallowed. The grip on his collar was rough but the pang of guilt which travelled through him wouldn’t let him get away. He felt the fabric brush against the neck on his skin roughly, perhaps leaving red, friction marks behind, while his back hurt only barely. He was used to worse, actually.

In a matter of seconds, his eyes fell to Naruto’s lips. A big mistake. Was it too soon to tell that pain aroused him?

“Then what is it about?” Naruto’s hand slowly unfolded the upper clothing, eyes fixating inside of Sasuke’s onyx, heavy stare. They were a little glazed, probably from the earlier orgasm, but he was finally getting a grip on himself, his breathing slowing down, minty and landing softly on the apples of the blond’s cheeks. “What is it about, Sasuke, if it’s _not like that?_ ”

“I…” the brunet gulped, licking his lips that were drying up. His eyes couldn’t bear the stare anymore and darted away from the incessant kyanite. He felt even worse as he remembered Hinata’s _intrusive_ questions and, most importantly, the _Are you afraid?_ part which made him internally sweat. _Am I?_ “You, you just wanted to practice, to experiment with a guy, Naruto,” Sasuke’s features began to regain the sharpness as the relaxation slipped away. “Do you think I can wait forever?”

“So…” the laughter sounded dangerous, “You just wanted to get in my pants? Or what? Are virgins really that _fascinating_ to you?”

Sasuke glared. “No,” simple and coy.

“Move,” Naruto suddenly stood up, watching a bewildered Sasuke stare at him, confused. “Fucking move,” the raven really complied this time and, as soon as he was on his feet, reached out for Naruto’s forearm, but the blond stepped away, raising his arms, “Don’t you fucking dare touch me--I'm... _disgusted."_

_Oh._

Sasuke's heart sunk into his chest as he trailed behind Naruto to the elevator, keeping the uncomfortable silence.

*

They didn’t begin to fight until they almost made it to Itachi’s office. There, Naruto Uzumaki suddenly lost it, probably from trying to repress his anger for way too long. Even the model’s presence pissed him off, his shame, the paleness of his cheeks too. _Everything._ Not to mention that he still seemed out of it—probably got it sucked really _good_ , or so Naruto thought.

_“What are you good for, huh?” Naruto yelled out on the corridor and Sasuke shut his eyes tight, leaning his head away from the furious look. “Only getting railed? Is that all you represent?!”_

Itachi frowned at Obito as he heard the familiar voice, yet couldn’t make out the words, “What was that?” gaining a shrug.

“Uhm,” Shikamaru bit his lip, “I don’t think it’s going that well,” the Commander’s gaze fell on him, “I think… I think I heard a sniffle.”

“A sniffle?” Obito cocked his head. “Was the blowjob _that good?_ ” Itachi slapped the back of his head with a neutral expression and received a yelp of protest, followed by the Deputy Chief rubbing the painful spot. _Ouch._

“Let’s go check.”

*

“Naruto— _Yamero,_ ” The Japenese word for ‘stop’ rung hard and clear. Sasuke fought back tears with all his might and Naruto’s glare never left his onyx eyes—those two, blue, ocean orbs were drying up with the fires which they bore in pure anger as the events of that night turned in. None of them even noticed those three presences that watched them intently and silently. Itachi put his arm in front of Obito when he wanted to intervene.

“Getting fucked? Is that _all_ you do?” _Pierrot Desjardins._ Sasuke’s heart ached with the heaviness of the words. _It’s okay, because he doesn’t know…_ The brunet tried to convince himself as he nipped at his bottom lip, pulling his fists tightly, trembling and, moreover, unsure of himself. “Blowjobs, women all day? Sex? Alcohol? A twenty-one year old man?! Is that all you’re _good for?!_ ” the glare burned deep in Sasuke’s pupils.

“Are you jealous or what?! Want me to _fuck_ you too or what the hell are you on about--” Sasuke blurted out with not a second thought, trying to defend himself, tears welling up in his eyes, pain and frustration alike. He attempted to maintain a glare, too, but failed miserably, because he could swear he saw an ounce of pain in those cerulean eyes that sparkled prettily, despite the harshness of his mouth.

Naruto’s cheeks flushed with rage and embarrassment, _Am I?_ “Of course not!”

“Then?” Sasuke’s head cocked, voice more elegant than intended. They still didn’t notice the three people staring at them--that’s how emerged they were in their little fight. “What’s the matter, cat?”

“Cat?” Shikamaru whispered questioningly to Obito, who gave him a dismissive shrug. _No idea._

“Sasuke,” Itachi’s voice reverberated and the younger Uchiha froze, stare moving in the direction where the sound began from. He was met with his brother’s disconcerting gaze and it made him want to _die_ right there. “What’s all of this about, Uzumaki?”

Naruto pursed his lips in anger, cerulean eyes darkening, “Nothing, Sir.”

“Something that I should know about?” Itachi’s eyebrow raised. Shikamaru wondered how he had let Sasuke’s little _mishap_ slip for now—the brunet thought that it’d be the first thing coming out of Itachi’s mouth, but it wasn’t. Naruto’s fist clenched.

“No, Sir.”

“Oh, and, Sasuke—do that again and _it_ ’ll be cut off. Ask Obito if I’m kidding,” Itachi was seething with anger and for a moment, Sasuke imagined it and _really thought_ it’d happen nonetheless. _Dickless?_ “What do you have to say in your defense?”

Sasuke stepped back from Itachi as the latter approached, clasping his hands behind his back.

“I…” he couldn’t find his words as his eyes widened with fear as Itachi popped his knuckles with a profound glare. Naruto was interested, gaze moving from Itachi to Sasuke alike. _Hm._ “Am I not allowed to have some fun?“ Itachi didn’t seem convinced.

“This is the National Police Agency,” the Commander’s stare could make anyone freeze, like Medusa’s. “Do you know what would have happened if a director came to inspect the rules and order and randomly found you there?” the low tone made Sasuke swallow thickly as all of their eyes fixated on him. “Do you, Sasu?”

The model licked his lips, tone low, “I know.”

“Cause me trouble once more and I’ll be the one to throw you in a cell,” the confession made everybody’s lips part in unison with the weight of the shock it came with. Itachi towered over Sasuke, hands shoved deep in his uniform, firm and determined. The last part was truthful, it couldn’t be any other way. The Commander was honest with his intention and, from the looks of it, meant to fulfill it in case it was needed.

_However…_

No one expected the raised arm and the palm that slapped across Sasuke’s face, making his head turn to the side, flushing his perfect, milky cheekbone with pink undertones that only reddened. Naruto’s eyes shut tight at the noise. What caught their attention was Sasuke’s lack of reaction—in fact, he even seemed to smile a little. _Weird._

The raven blinked, head remaining turned to the side, taking into the stinging sensation that settled in.

“Wipe that off,” Itachi gestured vaguely to the crotch, and only then did the raven move, a slightly embarrassed look falling lower on his body to inspect the denim pants. “Get a grip on yourself, you’re better than that addiction shit,” _Addiction?_ Naruto frowned. _What is he talking about?_ “You look absolutely pathetic,” _cum stains._

Sasuke kept quiet, head hung low, like a little boy being scolded as his hand came over his crotch to hide the traces of his orgasm and possibly save a little of his pride.

“Am I talking to myself, Sasuke?” Naruto watched the interaction, gulping, anxiety overcoming him. The _imprint_ on the model’s face kept reddening, becoming a bold crimson.

_A raised palm again, coming down forcefully._

But, it was met with a strong forearm instead, blocking the impact.

_What?_

Naruto’s kyanite glare locked in the Commander’s shocked eyes, standing in between the Uchiha brothers. Shikamaru’s face fell at the clear display of disobedience towards their leader. “Enough,” the blond’s voice was low and dangerous, almost a growl. “That’s enough, Sir,” he corrected himself as he took into those wide, black eyes seeping malice. “Don’t hit him, Sir. It’s… It’s enough, for today. Let’s not hurt each other anymore.”

Itachi’s black eyes softened at the spoken words and as much as he tried not to, he couldn’t ignore that final, little phrase of Naruto, although he wasn’t in the best of moods with the council recommending a therapist or a correction centre for his little brother _immediately_. He opted for the first and hoped it’d work. His blood boiled. He was mad at Fugaku for leaving Sasuke to him always, he was mad at Mikoto for being sick, too, although it made no sense to be especially angry with a woman who was not at fault for her feeble health. On top of that, he had to run this big building correctly and deftly, while also having to risk his life on the field. It all took a toll on him, eventually, and he lost his temper.

“Never do that again, never in your life,” Itachi’s glare remained, although his voice was laced with a silent apology that Sasuke recognized immediately, hence he didn’t react. “Obito, let’s go.”

And they left.

*

“Thought I disgusted you,” the snarky remark came as soon as Sasuke closed the door behind them.

“Shut the fuck up,” Naruto warned as he turned on the water in the bathroom, leaning the tap to the right, which meant cold. “Here, we don’t have any ice left, so don’t be a bitch about it,” the blond’s hand lowered into the water and he cursed all heavens, hoping his fingers wouldn’t _fucking freeze and just fall off._ His hand then slowly came up, dripping, to Sasuke’s left cheek, where the palm had hit, and placed it there, rubbing the area soothingly. He saw the brunet’s grimace.

“Does it hurt?” Naruto asked.

“He has a big ass ring, what do you think?” Sasuke hissed through his lips, eyes shut off tight.

“You’re right…” Naruto sighed. The earlier anger had dissipated, although the gods still screamed at him to punch the raven in the face. Later, as he continued to rub the flesh and watch Sasuke’s pained expression as he leaned against the wall, he realized that, in fact, the brunet had no idea about what Ino Yamanaka did to his mind, about how insecure and small he felt compared to her experience, the swing of her skinny hips and her long legs… The list would go on and it’d most certainly end in tears. No matter how he thought about it, Sasuke Uchiha could really go around and fuck anyone, why would he care?

“Are you okay?” Sasuke suddenly asked. Naruto didn’t even realize he had left out a sigh.

“Yes, why wouldn’t I be?” it was becoming a trademark for Naruto now. He sketched a small smile, pressing down on the cheek to numb the flesh—he had learned that from Hatake in class and it had been pretty useful. “I’m… sorry, that was wrong of me. Sorry for snapping like that, it’s not my place—“ Naruto finally let his hand fall off the model’s cheek, giving him a nod of approval. It wasn’t supposed to turn into a sore or hurt anymore in a few hours. “You know?”

Sasuke let out a breathy chuckle, “You were cruel out there.”

Naruto froze as he turned off the tap water, blue eyes staring at the Ford model’s reflection behind him. “Yes, I… I agree with that. I’m sorry, again.”

“Nah,” Sasuke gave a shrug, pursing his lips once, “Actually, I think you were right. I don’t mind it that much.”

“Unless you’re a fan of pain, I suppose,“ Naruto joked with a half-laugh.

“I am.”

His eyebrows came into a furrow and his head turned to look at Sasuke who seemed dead serious. The raven only threw him a half smirk, not sexy or daring, but rather trying to hide the slight embarrassment from the earlier _I just got sucked off at N.P.A, flipped the security camera and came with a police officer on sight._

“Excuse me?”

Sasuke laughed, “I’m a sado-masochist, Naruto.”

“A _what?_ ” _Cute._ The eyebrow furrow was deepening while the blond’s lips pursed. _He’s so cute._

“Oh, hell no, I’m not explaining that,” Naruto laughed alongside, totally oblivious. But, he’d ask Shikamaru later about it, because he was better versed in whatever Naruto wasn’t, and this was certainly it. “Can I tell you a secret, neko?” the raven’s voice lowered and his gaze darkened even more, the only light source being the glass block window close to the ceiling, walls painted in khakis, giving an uncertain air of intimacy.

“Uhm, sure?” Naruto whipped around, hands grabbing the sink from behind, leaning his lower back against the marble. His eyes spoke nothing but curiosity as they locked in Sasuke’s onyx gaze.

Sasuke smiled, dimpled and elegant, before he took a step forward, closing the distance between their bodies. He searched for signs of resistance, of _disgust_ , as Naruto had mentioned, but found none. In fact, a faint blush crept on Naruto’s face. Sasuke pushed the tip of his tongue into his cheek as he thought, with Naruto’s gaze on him, eyes darting away, _Should I tell him?_ Naruto hummed, urging him to tell the secret with a slight push in the shoulder as he was growing impatient. _Fuck it, I’m telling him._

Sasuke leaned forward, lips softly brushing against Naruto’s ear as he whispered,

_“Don't tell anybody, but... I actually got off to you earlier.”_

Naruto’s eyes fluttered shut as he associated the verbal particle with what Shikamaru once mentioned, suggesting that it meant _having an orgasm_ and his whiskered cheeks flushed a faint pink, _“Got off…?”_

The raven hummed in approval, slow and tantalizing, sending vibrations down the young police officer's skin, _“Don’t be jealous of Ino, cat... I came for you."_

_“For me?”_ Naruto’s voice began to grow shaky. He thought he was imagining things, because it felt _impossible,_ getting a Ford model so worked up, so desperate... _Mm..._

_“For you,"_ the raven repeated with a soft tone, grazing his teeth against the blond's skin, sending a shiver down Naruto's back. 

_Oh, fucking Hell._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My excuse? Yes.  
> We’re beginning to introduce sadist sasuke, beware!

**Author's Note:**

> That’s right, sasunaru whore, you made it to the bottom of the page ;)
> 
> Edit: my twitter is @ninagum2! Just made it if anyone wants to interact with me because i heard that’s a thing (i need naruto friends pls), get updates abt my stories and see naruto/sasunaru memes


End file.
